LIVES TOUCHED
by Elynna
Summary: A young woman makes an escape to Colorado Springs. While she seems to be a kind and joyful addition to the town, a secret may ruin everything. Lives are touched and lives are changed in this tale. Will lives be lost?..The Sully family may be in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Ellie Burton let her head rest against the wall as she sat inside the train car. Her long maple hair laid on her shoulders in a wavy mess. The skirt on her simple frock was wrinkled and her blue eyes were half covered by tired eye lids. The train was crowded. Ellie shared her compartment with four strangers. It had been a long few days. She had jumped on the train in Boston a few days ago in high spirits, full of courage, and excited for a new adventure. It was more then an adventure though; it was an escape. However, she now began to realize she had no real plan, and hardly any money. Still, she didn't regret leaving. She wasn't sure she could entirely escape from what she was running from but she was going to give it a good try. As the train rocked along, Ellie tried to concentrate on the view outside the window. She had felt increasingly closed in. The compartment was small and there were too many people. It was hot and uncomfortable. She tried to look at the open fields that rushed by to keep her calm. She made a conscious effort to breath slowly despite the slight difficulty of it. The conductor announced that Colorado Springs was only a couple of hours away. Taking heart that her journey was almost over, Ellie began to feel excited about being in a new place and meeting new people. She unconsciously tapped her long fingers against her leg. A favorite tune ran through her head as her fingers drummed it out.

A couple of hours later the train began to slow down as it reached the station. By this time she was increasingly short of breath and she could hear the air passing in and out of her lungs with a wheezy sound. The people in her compartment began to get up and reach overhead to grab luggage and gather belongings. Ellie peered out the window taking in the sight of the town in an attempt to distract herself with the fact that she was being squished by a large man who was reaching above her to get his suitcase. There were people coming and going. This was it. This was going to be the place to start fresh. Nervousness tugged at Ellie's insides which she quickly attempted to ignore.

Finally, Ellie had room to move about the compartment and grabbing her small bag stepped off the train. At first she just stood there taking it all in. She was unsure where to go. She would need a place to stay but first she needed to see a doctor. Despite the cool fresh air that came as such a relief compared to the hot train car, her chest still felt tight and she was a bit dizzy. She saw a nice looking man come out of the telegraph office. He was tall and lanky but seemed to have a kind disposition. Ellie watched as a few people approached him asking questions. He directed them accordingly and Ellie decided to talk to him first. She gingerly made her way toward him.

"Excuse me Sir?"

Horace turned and looked down at her. "Hello Miss. Welcome to Colorado Springs. I'm Horace Bing."

"Thank you Mr. Bing! I'm Ellie Burton." Ellie stuck out her hand warmly.

Horace was surprised by her forward and friendly introduction. He took her small hand and shook it lightly. He took in her rumpled appearance and said, "Looks like you've been traveling a long way."

"Look that good do I?" Ellie asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No! I didn't mean to imply that…" Horace stammered not wanting to insult her.

Ellie gave a musical laugh, "I'm only teasing Mr. Bing. I'm sorry." Horace sighed and returned her smile as she continued, "You are correct though. I feel like I've been traveling for ages."

"Did you travel all by yourself Miss?"

"Indeed I did! All the way from Boston." Ellie said proudly. She suspected that Mr. Bing didn't think her old enough to be traveling alone and it gave Ellie an uncomfortable feeling that perhaps her plan wouldn't work. She was relieved to find that Mr. Bing was gentlemanly enough not to inquire as to her age.

"Dr. Mike's from Boston too." Horace said.

" Doctor? That's just what I was going to ask you about actually. I was wondering if you might direct me to the hospital?"

Horace became alarmed by her inquiry. "You alright? Is something wrong? I can go get help if…?"

"No! No, nothing to worry about." Ellie blushed at having worried the man. She took a breath that rattled uncomfortably in her chest and continued, "I just don't feel quite myself after such a long journey."

"Oh, well, the clinic is just across the road down that way." Horace pointed in the general direction. "Dr. Mike is the best doctor you'll find.." Ellie stuck her hand out again and firmly shook Mr. Bing's hand, "Thank you very much! It was a pleasure to meet you. Have a nice day!" Ellie picked up her bag, turned and began walking in the direction of the clinic.

"You too Miss!" Horace said as she went.

Loren and Jake walked up to Horace just a few moments later.

"Did you see that pretty girl come off the train?" Loren asked.

"Yeah, got kind of friendly with Horace here." Jake elbowed Horace in the ribs. Horace turned a bright red and frowned at the two men.

"She was just asking about where the clinic was." Horace said.

"Sure she was!" Loren joked.

"Kind of young though for ya Horace." Jake jabbed.

Loren laughed.

"She did look young. Said she was traveling alone." Horace said almost concernedly.

"Ahhh, probably some problem kid who ran away from home and is going to end up working at the saloon for Hank!" Loren said derisively.

"Yeah, that's just what this town needs, more of Hanks kind of business. " Jake said sarcastically.

"Oh, you two keep quiet." Horace spoke up. "She's a sweet girl." Loren and Jake exchanged smirks. Horace continued, "Besides, she's probably just visiting. Only had a small bag."

"Well, you don't need a lot of clothes over at Hanks." Loren commented.

Horace gave him a sour look, "From Boston she says. You ain't gonna see a Boston girl end up at the saloon."

"Well, I ain't seen no Boston girl look like that before. She wasn't dressed nice enough." Jake said confidently.

"Sure was pretty enough though." Loren said. Jake nodded in agreement and Horace stepped back inside the office.

Ellie was about to knock on the door of the clinic when it came open and a man walked out followed by a very lovely woman.

The woman said, "Now use that paste once a day and it should help with the swelling."

"Ok, thanks!" The man left and the woman turned her attention to Ellie.

"Can I help you?" The woman smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have an appointment. I just got to town and I was wondering if I could see the doctor." Ellie said.

"I'm the doctor! Dr. Michaela Quinn." Ellie took the hand that was extended to her.

"Hello. I'm sorry. I was told to see Dr. Mike?…"

"That is what most people in town call me. It's a kind of nick name. Please come in." Ellie followed her inside the clinic.

"What's your name?" Michaela asked.

"Elliena Burton, but most people call me Ellie." She pushed her self up onto the edge of the examine table that Dr. Mike had indicated. Ellie's fingers tapped lightly on the exam table, moving in a rhythmic pattern as she watched the doctor grabbed a few things from a nearby cabinet before returning to face her.

"It's nice to meet you. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Judging by the way you went right to that cabinet I'm sure you already have guessed it. I have asthma." Ellie said lightly heartedly with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, I noticed your breathing was a little wheezy."

"It's not bad. Just annoying and slightly uncomfortable." Ellie said off handedly.

"How long have you had it?"

"Since I was young."

"And how old are you?"

Ellie knew it was a simple medical question but paused before answering as confidently as possible, "Twenty." Dr. Mike continued writing her notes and Ellie stifled a sigh. She wasn't used to lying. Dr. Mike didn't question her answer. Ellie knew that if anyone found out she was really only 17 there would probably be plenty of unwanted questions.

"Mind if I listen?" Michaela held up her stethoscope. Ellie nodded her consent and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse to allow the doctor to listen to her heart and lungs more easily.

While Michaela pulled back the fabric of Ellie's shirt she noticed a large purple bruise on Ellie's shoulder that spread to her collar bone. Michaela continued with her examination. "Yes, there is slight swelling in your throat. Nothing to worry about though." Ellie watched as Dr. Mike poured some hot water in a cup and then put a leaf in it. Steam billowed out of the cup. "The steam is caused by the Tatura leaf. It will help relieve the swelling. Just take a few breaths. It will help."

Ellie did as she was told and felt the moist steam fill her lungs, helping her relax. "Thank you. It feels good."

"Your welcome." After a pause Michaela ventured to ask, "How is your shoulder? I noticed you have a pretty bad bruise."

Ellie stopped breathing in the steam. She had forgotten about the bruise and hadn't considered that Dr. Mike might have noticed it. Her mind began racing.

Michaela noticed the young woman's face pale a little and saw her hand move to her shoulder. She noticed Ellie's blue eyes dull; a cloud passing over the sea, as if she were thinking about something unpleasant. The girls fingers stopped their light rhythm on the table.

Without looking up Ellie said as nonchalantly as she could, "Oh, it's nothing. I just...I'm kind of clumsy and I lost my balance on the train and fell. I collided with the edge of a bench. Stupid really." Ellie gave Michaela a weak smile.

Michaela could see the young woman's jaw tighten and knew she wasn't going to get much more out of her. She wasn't completely convinced by Ellie's story but decided not to press the issue.

Ellie changed the subject, "It's so exciting to see a woman doctor! You don't see many in Boston." Ellie 's face was bright and cheerful again and Michaela wondered if she had only imagined the sadness there.

"I'm from Boston as well!" Dr. Mike said.

"Yes, Mr. Bing told me when I got off the train."

"What part of the city do you come from?" Michaela asked.

"My family was from the Beacon Hill area."

"I grew up there too!" Michaela said.

"Really? Did you ever go to the park near Colonial street?"

Ellie and Dr. Mike began a pleasant talk about places they both knew and liked to visit, and how Boston had changed since the last time Dr. Mike had been there. Ellie felt so glad to have someone who knew about her home. Despite all that had happened to her in Boston it would always have a special place in Ellie's heart. She enjoyed Dr. Mike's easy demeanor and kind understanding. They quickly became friends.

"Is your visit a short one?" Michaela asked noticing the lack of luggage the girl had.

"Umm, I'm not really sure to tell the truth." Ellie said raising her eyebrows. "Do you know a place to stay in town?"

"Well, usually people stay at the Château." Michaela offered.

"Oh,…." Ellie's head drooped and she couldn't control the look of concern on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Michaela asked, seeing the young woman's troubled look.

Ellie was startled by her question and quickly put on a smile. "Oh, no… it's just…well,…it sounds a little expensive. I confess that I spent most of my money on the train ticket here." Ellie said honestly with a furrowed brow. "I don't even know if I can pay you for your help." Ellie's cheeks flushed with child like embarrassment.

Michaela was somewhat shocked to hear this, considering most people that live on Beacon Hill have plenty of money. There was no time for her to consider this further as Ellie continued with down cast eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No need to worry about payment."

"No, I…" Ellie attempted to say.

Michaela cut her short. "Consider it a welcoming gift if you like."

Ellie humbly nodded her appreciation, "Thank you. Is there perhaps another place to say?"

"The only other place with rooms is the Gold Nugget and I'm not going to let you stay there." Michaela declared.

"Why?" Ellie asked intrigued.

"It's the saloon across the road. It's not exactly a quality establishment. Especially for a young woman such as yourself."

Ellie caught her meaning and began to laugh. "Oh, I see. So, if I don't intend on working there I probably won't get a room, huh?!"

Michaela joined her laughter, "Probably not! But you can stay with me and my family if you want?"

Ellie was taken back by her offer. "No, I couldn't!"

"I insist. Besides, we have an empty room now that my daughter Colleen is at college. And it's been a while since we've had the pleasure of a guest."

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Michaela gave her a warm smile.

"And your family won't mind?"

"I don't think so. My son Brian is sixteen and always enjoys meeting new people. Katie is our youngest and just turned five a couple of weeks ago. I'm sure she would love another girl in the house." Michaela watched as Ellie bit her bottom lip, considering the offer.

Ellie let her mouth turn up a little but was slightly uneasy. She really liked Dr. Mike but wasn't sure that staying with her was the best idea. If _he_ found her she didn't want Dr. Mike's family to be in the middle of it. On the other hand, she didn't have much money and didn't want to stay at the saloon. Her mind was conflicted. Finally, pushing her worries away Ellie said, "Alright, as long as you're sure."

"Great! I get done here in a couple of hours and then we can head home. You can stay and wait if you like, or explore the town a bit if you want. We'll leave around five."

Ellie popped up from the exam table excitedly, "I think I'll go exploring." Ellie gave Michaela a quick, unexpected hug and said quietly, "Thank you."

Before Dr. Mike knew it Ellie had opened the clinic door, turning back to say, "See you in a couple of hours Dr. Mike." Then she was gone. Michaela stood looking at the closed clinic door. She couldn't help but chuckle at Ellie's charming enthusiasm. The girl certainly seemed full of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ellie left the clinic and let her feet guide her along the dirt road that ran through the middle of town. She took in the buildings and the people around her. She saw a small building that looked like a church and headed in that direction. Her heart beat with anticipation of what she hoped to find there. The wooden structure was much humbler than the churches in Boston. Nevertheless, it was placed on a pleasant, green plot of land and had a homey look about it, despite the peeling paint. Ellie walked up the wooden steps to the door. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and with delight found the door swung open easily. Rows of pews lined the room. Ellie hesitated to enter the unoccupied chapel. She wondered if the parishioner would mind her being there. Her cobalt eyes danced when they found what they were looking for at the front of the chapel. Moving quickly up the aisle Ellie found the seat she wanted. Pulling out the bench in front of her she sat down as her hands gently lifted the lid of the instrument. It was a small piano, worn and probably out of tune but Ellie didn't care. Her long fingers gently graced the keys with such lightness that no sounds escaped. Looking back around her and making sure no one was there Ellie took a deep breath and let her hands press with ease on the ivory. A chord sounded and while Ellie could tell it was not exactly in tune the sound gave her courage. Looking around again she hesitantly began to play. .com/-search?query=Rondo%20in%20D%20Major&searchtype=RhapKeyword (1st one)

At first she continued to sneak glances to see if anyone had come in, but as her hands rolled along the keys Ellie closed her eyes and became wrapped up in the music. The notes flowed from her memory and out her finger tips. When she finished the song she looked around again to find the room still unoccupied. With selfish joy she began a new song. She felt at home. The home she had known so many years ago. The home that was safe; peaceful. The next song was grand and loud. .com/jc-bach/wa-mozart-3-piano-concertos-jchr-bach-3-piano-sonatas (Track 8)

Ellie reveled in how the sounds filled the small church. Ellie next chose to play a piece by one of her favorite composers, Chopin.

.com/-search?query=Nocturne%20in%20E%20flat%20major%20Op.9%20No.%202&searchtype=RhapTrack (2nd one)

Her wrists lifted and fell in an effortless dance. Her fingers seemed to move on their own. The soft sweetness of the melody floated above her head. Tears began to make her vision blurry and she tried to blink them back. When she was done she was startled to hear someone whisper, "That was beautiful!" Jumping slightly, the bench gave a horrible scrapping sound as it pushed back against the old floor. Turning, Ellie saw a man sitting in the front pew. She made a quick attempt to wipe her wet cheeks. The man said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Ellie smiled politely and somewhat shyly said, "Thank you sir. It's alright."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you." The man rose from the pew and walked a few paces towards her. "Your voice is unfamiliar. Are you new in town? No one who lives here plays the piano like that!"

Ellie noticed how the man never made eye contact and only seemed to look in her general direction. He held a walking stick as well and Ellie realized the man was blind. She responded, "Yes, I'm visiting. My name is Ellie Burton. I'm terribly sorry if I've disturbed your worship."

"Not at all. I'm Reverend Timothy Johnson. I live on the back side of the church. I heard some very nice music and had to come in and investigate. I was wondering where it was coming from. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Ellie blushed unbeknownst to the Reverend and said, "Thank you. I haven't gotten to play in a little while. I saw the piano and just couldn't resist. I hope it's alright that I used it."

"Of course! It doesn't get much use." The Reverends face was bright and friendly. "Music is some of the best entertainment. Especially when one can't "see" other forms of entertainment. His voice was light and unconcerned and a smile graced his face. Ellie however, detected just a hint of remorse in his statement. He resumed, "I hope you weren't bothered that I listened?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all if you listen. In fact, sometimes I get so involved that I am not aware of what is happening around me. I confess that I may end up completely forgetting you are around!" Ellie said with a light chuckle. Continuing she thought almost to herself, "I think that is why I like it. It helps me escape."

"Do you mind if I ask what you are escaping from?"

Ellie knew he was just trying to see if he could help, but what she was really escaping from she couldn't tell so she said, "Oh, just the busyness and stress of life I suppose."

"Yes, it's good to have those moments when we can be by ourselves."

There was silence. Ellie didn't know what else to say. Eventually the Reverend inquired, "What was that piece you just played? I really liked it."

"Oh, it's a Chopin Nocturne. It was my mothers favorite. She used to make me play it all the time….. She used to say it sounded like a lullaby."

"It is lovely. I can see why she would like it. If you would like to keep playing I would greatly enjoy listening."

The Reverend looked so hopeful that Ellie couldn't refuse. Truth be told she was glad to do it. She had decided this man needed a little bit of pleasure. "Yes, I would like that," she responded amiably. The Reverend resumed his seat on the pew and Ellie took her place at the piano. At first, she was nervous about playing for her new audience member. After a few stanzas she began to relax and simply enjoy herself. .com/-search?query=Brahms%20Waltz&searchtype=RhapKeyword (1st One)

As the Reverend took in the wonderful reverberation of harmonies that fell on his acute ears, he began to ponder . His mind was curious about Ellie. There was no doubt she had a great talent. He wondered how old she was. Her voice being quiet and tender suggested she was somewhat young. She couldn't be very mature in years yet she seemed to present herself with assurance. The Reverend wondered about her background. He had not missed the sadness in her voice, nor the use of the past tense when she had spoken of her mother. It seemed to him that despite her youth she had already experienced hardships. As the dynamic of the piano swelled like waves on an ocean, he was stuck by it's power. As of late he had been feeling rather lonely. He reflected that notwithstanding the difficulties of life there were still magnificent things to take delight in. A feeling of immense gratitude filled him for the reminder Ellie had given him of this.

After a time Ellie got up and turning toward the Reverend said, "I'm sorry but I really must be going."

Rising from the pew the man replied, "Yes, I understand. Thank you for playing for me. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thanks, I think I have already." Ellie ventured, "Excuse me Reverend but would you mind if I came again sometime and used your piano?"

A large smile graced the mans face, "I'll make a deal with you. You can come everyday if you like if you will permit me to listen."

Ellie gave him a tinkling laugh and taking the Reverends hand shook it resolutely. "Deal!" She was thrilled to have met such a nice man, and took pleasure knowing she had given him a small amount of joy with her music.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ellie came hurriedly up the road. The wagon was outside the clinic and Ellie saw Dr. Mike talking to a young man while holding a little girls hand.

"Sorry, I lost track of time!" Ellie exclaimed out of breath.

Michaela smiled and responded, "It's alright. Brian just got done at the Gazette. Brian this is Ellie Burton."

Ellie turned to look at the young man next to her. He was slender with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He smiled politely and stuck out his hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Brian. Ma said you'd be staying with us for a while?"

"Yeah, " She shook his hand. "Dr. Mike was nice enough to offer me a place to stay til I figure something out." Ellie decided the young man was probably around her age, maybe a year or two younger. She felt a thrill of excitement go through her at having the opportunity to have a friend her age.

Suddenly a high toned little voice spoke up, "You're pretty. My mama is pretty too!"

Ellie turned to look at the little blond haired girl who was holding Dr. Mike's hand.

"This is Katie." Dr. Mike said somewhat aghast at the girls statement.

Ellie kneeled down so that she was on the same level as the little girl and with kind enthusiasm

exclaimed, "Hi Katie! I'm Ellie. You are very pretty too!"

Katie giggled happily. Ellie asked the little girl, "You think it's alright if I stay with your family?"

A look of contemplation crossed the young girls face and then she piped up decidedly, "Yes! You can play dolls with me!"

"Katie, Ellie might not want to play with you honey." Michaela said.

Ellie gave a small chuckle at the little girls demands. "It's alright. I would love to meet your dolls

Katie. I used to have a lot of dolls too!"

"Will you tell stories?" Katie's excited voice asked. "My pa tells me stories. He's really good at them."

"Katie." Michaela said in a warning voice.

Ellie wasn't phased by the girls blunt requests. She loved the fact that children were so honest.

"I am probably not as good as your father but I know a few good ones. If your mother says it's alright maybe I can tell you one later."

A smile spread wide over Katie's small face, "Really?"

"Yep!" Ellie said. She stood back up and looked at Dr. Mike and chuckled, "Sorry, I'm kind of weak when it comes to little kids."

"Well, you seem to have made a new friend." Michaela said playfully, "Be careful or she will never let you out of her sight! I think she misses having a sister. When Colleen is here she plays with her a lot but her visits are not as frequent as we would like."

They loaded up into the wagon and headed to the homestead. Brian and Ellie struck up easy conversation. Ellie let Brian do most of the talking. She was curious about his job at the Gazette. Brian explained his plan to go to Boston in hopes of getting a job at the Boston Globe. Ellie found him to be clever, smart and very polite. She encouraged him in is dream and told him about some of the articles she had read from the Globe. As the wagon pulled up in front of the homestead Michaela said, "This is it! Not quite Boston but it's home."

Ellie looked up at the house with wide admiring eyes. "I think it's wonderful." Ellie considered the fact that the house in front of her had been specially made by a husband just for his family. She hoped someday someone would love her enough to take such an action. As she entered the house she took in all the homey details. It was clean and cozy; so different then what she had been used to. She thought back to the big house in Boston. It had become run down as servants were let go one by one as the money ran out. She remember it as cold, and lonely. There had been little to no comfort there the last few years. It was so different from the home she now stood in. She pushed out of her mind the thought that sooner or later she would probably be forced back to the lonely mansion in Boston.

Ellie was shown around the house and directed to the room she would occupy during her stay. She began to unpack her few belongings and settle into the quaint room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she felt a wave of utter exhaustion come over her. It had been a long day. She was so glad to be away. Yet, a nagging feeling deep in her center pulled at her uncomfortably. She was overcome with uncertainty. No money, no real plan. Ellie suddenly felt so lonely and lost that she bit her lip to keep from crying. Change had always been hard for her; but she was also brave. Her life had changed dramatically in the past six years but she had managed to survive it. This was just another change in her life, and hopefully one for the better. She had left Boston on her own and was determined to succeed. However, sitting in a foreign room, in a town she didn't know, with people she had never met seemed daunting. Ellie reminded herself why she had left. She took heart that she had made it this far and dismissed her concerns about being found. She let herself absorb the atmosphere of the room. It was bright and cheery; cozy and inviting. Reaching for an envelope that was tucked safe in her suitcase, Ellie opened it and carefully slid out an old photograph. Her slender fingers slid lovingly over the faces in the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Brian walked up the stairs to tell Ellie that dinner was ready. As he approached her room he saw the door was open. Stopping in the door way he saw her sitting on the bed; her back to him. He couldn't help but notice how lovely her hair was. It was long and had a natural wave that made it flow beautifully down her back. Ellie didn't seem to hear his approach so he said tentativley, "Ellie?"

Popping up quickly at the sound of her name Ellie turned toward the door. Brian jumped a little from her abrupt reaction and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya."

Quickly putting the picture under a pillow Ellie said, "Oh, it's ok. I guess I was just…day dreaming."

Brian had noticed the photograph but didn't think he should ask about it after her quick disposal of it. Instead he said, "I guess you must be tired after all that traveling."

"Yes, it was a long journey. I'm glad to finally be here!"

"Are you settled in? Do you need anything?"

Ellie smiled at his kindness. "I'm fine, thanks! This room is wonderful."

"Probably not as fancy or big as your room in Boston though." Brian said off handedly.

"Well, size isn't everything and I think your home is so….I don't really know how to describe it…. but it's got a nice feeling. I like it! It's been a while since I've been some place I felt so…comfortable." Ellie was about to say, 'safe' but caught herself.

Brian considered her comment for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. He sensed she was referring to something other then being uncomfortable on a train for the last few days. Unsure of his impression he simply said, "I'm glad you like it! I just came to tell you that dinner is almost ready. Sully will be home soon too. He's my pa. He'll be glad to meet you."

"Great!" Then, in her silliest and most dramatic voice, with her head tilted back, pronounced, "I'm starved!"

Ellie watched with satisfaction as Brian chuckled and replied, "Me too! Come on!" She followed him down the stairs.

Just as Ellie and the rest of the family were about to take their seats at the table Sully came through the door followed closely by Wolf. "Hey, everybody." He put down his things and bent to give Michaela a kiss, placing a loving hand on her abdomen. Katie came flying at him, "Papa!" she wrapped her body around one of his legs. "Hey my Katiebug!"

"You're just in time for dinner." Michaela said.

"Sure smells good." Sully said as he affectionately kissed his wife again.

Ellie watched this scene with pleasure. She was forced to bend down and pet the dog that had been sniffing relentlessly at her since it had entered the house. When Ellie let her fingers stroke behind the animals ears it sat down and reveled in her touch. When she stopped running her fingers through the dogs hair, it got up and pushing her leg, whined for more. Obligingly Ellie again let her hand rest behind the dogs ear. Michaela turned to Ellie and started to make introductions, "Sully I would like you to meet Ellie Burton. She's new in town and needs a place to stay for a little while. I told her she could stay with us in Colleen's room." She turned to

Ellie and said, "Ellie, this is my husband, Sully, and I believe you've already gotten acquainted with Wolf." Michaela chuckled lightly.

Ellie smiled and bent her head in a shy greeting to Sully. This ruggedly handsome man was not at all the kind of man she had pictured Dr. Mike's husband to be. He had no proper Boston appearance to him that would identify him as the kind of gentleman that would be married to a Boston bred lady like Dr. Quinn. A tomahawk hung from his hip and his long hair and beaded necklace gave him a rough look. However, he possessed a friendly face. Ellie's observance of his gentle touch and the sparkle in his eyes as he gazed on his wife, left no doubt in her mind that Sully was a gentleman in ways many Boston men were not. She hoped he would be alright with her presence.

Sully stuck out his hand to the young lady and said, "Nice to have you Miss Burton. Welcome to Colorado Springs."

Ellie blushed at being called Miss Burton. She shook Sully's hand and said, "Thank you Sir. Please, just call me Ellie though. I want to thank you for letting me stay with your family."

"Sure, we can always make room for one more. Besides, it looks like Wolf has decided you're alright!" Sully grinned at her and she felt herself blush slightly.

"Sure seems like he likes ya." Brian agreed as they began to take their places at the table to eat dinner.

Sully turned to his wife as she loaded up her plate, "How are you feeling? Seems like your appetite is good." He grinned knowingly.

"Yes, the morning sickness isn't as bad anymore." Michaela said with a blush.

Ellie considered this exchange and smiled as she asked, " I don't mean to be rude but… are you expecting?"

Before Michaela could respond Katie bounced in her chair excitedly exclaiming, "Mama's going to have a baby! I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Ellie smiled widely and said, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Michaela said.

"How far along are you?" Ellie asked.

"Only about two and half months. New Years should bring with it our new little addition." Michaela beamed happily.

"That's wonderful."

As they began to eat and Ellie listened to the family as they chatted about they're day.

During a lull in the conversation Brian said, "Ellie's from Boston." He attempt to ease Ellie into conversation. He could tell she was feeling a little out of place and wanted to try to make her feel comfortable and at ease.

"Yes, we had a pleasant chat at the clinic today; all about how things have changed there." Michaela said.

"So, what brings ya to Colorado, if you don't mind me askin'?" Sully said.

Ellie swallowed her bite of chicken and said, "Well…I just…wanted to get away I guess; see a new place. The farthest ticket I could afford was to Colorado Springs, so I took it!" She smiled and hoped she didn't sound too childish.

"Well, we hope you enjoy it here." Sully said.

"Thank you."

"Is your family back in Boston?" Brian inquired.

"Um,…well, my uncle is there."

"What about your ma and pa? Don't you miss 'em? Why didn't they come with you?" Katie asked with concern.

"Katie, that's not polite sweetheart." Michaela said.

"But, if I went far away I would miss my family." The little girl declared sweetly.

Ellie smiled and said, "It's alright." She turned to Katie and said kindly and simply, "I do miss my ma and pa Katie. I miss my little brother too."

"You have a brother too? Like me?" The little blond girl looked excited to have something in common with this new friend.

"I sure do! But,…. I can't see my family like you can see yours."

"Cuz they live far away?" Katie asked in excitement of trying to guess the correct answer.

Ellie smiled at her and said, "Well,…sort of, yeah."

"Where?" The little girl piped out.

"Well… see… my family is in heaven."

There was silence at the table and Ellie thought that maybe she had said too much. She hadn't meant to make things serious but she figured there was no point in lying about her family. As Katie pondered what Ellie had said she finally declared, "They get to live with the angels! "

"They sure do." Ellie blinked back tears at the little girls innocent comment.

Michaela said softly, "I'm so sorry Ellie. We didn't mean to pry."

Ellie gave her a small smile and said, "It's alright. No harm done. It happened a long time ago. I was eleven."

"It's hard loosin' the people we love. Never quite leaves ya." Sully sympathized.

Ellie was surprised by his quiet, knowledgeable words. She gave a smile of gratitude for his understanding.

"My ma died when I was young too." Brian said in an attempt to help Ellie feel comfortable.

"But I thought…" Ellie looked at Dr. Mike in some confusion.

"My real ma died when my sister, brother and I were young. Dr. Mike took us in and became our new ma. Then when Dr. Mike and Sully got married we got a pa too." Brian smiled with satisfaction.

"That's wonderful! I never would have known."

"There's more to family then just being blood relations the way we see it. Brian, Colleen and Matthew are as much our children as Katie is." Sully said.

"You have an amazing family Sir." Ellie said sincerely.

"I think so too. And just call me Sully." Ellie smiled shyly and nodded her consent.

"And your uncle that's in Boston, did he ….." Michaela began to ask.

Ellie anticipated her question and said, "Yes, he's my only living relative so I moved in with him after my parents died."

"So, what are you going to do now that you've left home? Are you going to stay in Colorado for awhile?" Brian asked.

"Yes, what are your plans?" Michaela asked innocently.

Ellie's eyebrows came together and then one rose and she said truthfully with a shrug of her shoulders, "I haven't really thought it through that far to tell you the truth. But…well, I've been toying with the idea of traveling around to different cities and putting on piano concerts. People could come and listen for a nickel or something like that….Then I could save up the money until I could afford to settle down somewhere and maybe teach lessons or do music in a school house." Ellie was afraid her idea sounded foolish so she shyly added, "But, I don't know, it's just kind of a dream I've had… to play for people…. and it could be fun to teach. I'm not too sure it will work out though."

"You play the piano?" Michaela asked interestedly.

"Yes. I love it!" Ellie bit her lip as if confessing a secret. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy. "I've played ever since I was a child."

"Brian plays too." Sully said.

"Yeah, but I bet I'm nowhere near as good as you are." Brian interjected.

"You play?" Ellie said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, a little."

"He's gotten pretty good actually." Michaela said.

Ellie smiled as Brian blushed slightly from the praise of his mother.

"Maybe we could play a duet, or we could do a concert together!"

"Really?" Brian asked intrigued.

"Why that would be a lovely idea!" Michaela encouraged them. "We don't often have concerts and things like that here."

"But, no one knows me and…well…do you really think it would work? Do you think people would come and actually pay?"

"Well, if you really want to do it then you gotta start somewhere. Might as well try it out. We could help." Sully said to her.

Michaela chimed in, "Brian could talk to Dorothy about printing something in the Gazette to advertise it and get the word out to people."

"Yeah, I could even write an article about ya so folks could get to know ya a little bit." Brian offered.

Ellie was overwhelmed by their offer to help. She smiled broadly. Her eyes were wide with surprise and hope. "I don't know what to say…."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Brian asked expectantly.

With a slight , hesitant shrug of her shoulders Ellie sweetly said, "I suppose so!"

"Great! I'll talk to Dorothy tomorrow about getting started on advertising. Is it alright if I interview you?" Brian asked.

"Yes, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"You have to agree to play with me in the concert." Ellie said shrewdly.

"But… I'm not so sure…" Brian stammered.

Ellie folded her arms in front of her and eyed him.

"It'd be a good experience and opportunity for you to brush up Brian." Michaela said.

"I don't think she's going to take no for an answer son." Sully said with a chuckle.

"Please Brian? Don't you want to? She's really pretty!" Katie chimed in.

Sully let out a laugh. Ellie felt her face burn with embarrassment. Michaela, who was unsuccessful at keeping back a smile, said, "Katie!" Her tone was not very successful at disciplining the young girl to the fact that she was struggling to swallow her laughter.

Brian's face turned pink and he conceded, "Alright, you win."

Ellie smiled at him with pleasure and let a musical laugh escape her lips. "Good thing your little sister is so persuasive!"

They finished their meal with laughter and good conversation. Michaela notice the dark circles under Ellie's eyes and saw her stifle a yawn as they dried the dishes. "Why don't you turn in for the night Ellie. You've had a long journey and I've no doubt your exhausted."

"I think I will." Ellie put the dish she had just dried on top of the others. Turning to Dr. Mike she said, "Thank you again for letting me stay here and for all your help."

Michaela put her arm around the girl and gave her a little squeeze. "Not a problem. Now, go get some sleep."

As Ellie made her way to the stairs Katie ran up to her, "What about a story?"

"Oh, I forgot."

"Katie, Ellie is tired." Michaela said.

Kneeling down Ellie said, "I'm sorry Katie. Would it be alright if I wait until tomorrow night to tell you a story?"

Katie nodded in the affirmative and then asked, "You promise?"

Ellie took Katie's little hand in her own and linked the little girls pinky with hers, "Pinky promise!" Ellie beamed at her. Rising, Ellie turned to Sully and Brian before mounting the stairs, "Goodnight."

They said good night in return and Ellie made her way up to her room. She laid on the bed and let her body sink into the soft mattress. Her mind could hardly believe all that had happened with in the last few days. She had arrived in town that morning feeling ill and alone. Now she laid comfortably in the home of a wonderful family who not only had given her a place to stay, but had given her hope that she could do what she had always wanted to do. A renewed sense of joy filled her at the thought of being successful in supporting herself and starting a new life. In the back of her mind a thought formed that threatened to destroy her peace……. What if he came for her? He was sure to find her eventually. Ellie refused to dwell on those dark questions and possibilities. She took out the photograph from under her pillow. After looking at it for a moment she whispered, "I love you." She then placed the picture of her loved ones safely back behind the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Michaela was sitting in front of the vanity brushing her long hair. She hummed softly to herself. The door gave a slight creak as Sully entered the room. Coming up behind his wife he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and bent to place a kiss on her cheek. She turned to address him, "Hello husband."

In a deep pleasant voice he replied, "Hello wife." He met her lips as she turned in her chair to gaze up at him. He took the brush from her and began running it through her soft tresses.

"What do you think of Ellie?" She asked him.

"She seems very polite. Kind of timid and stubborn at the same time. " Sully replied.

"I hope you don't mind me inviting her to stay here."

"Course not. Wolf likes her and Katie seems to enjoy her too. Besides, she seems like she could use some help and I don't have a problem with that." Sully said.

Michaela smiled bewitchingly as she rose from the chair, "You're quite a man Mr. Sully."

He placed the brush on the dresser and drawing Michaela into his arms teased, "You better be careful what you say or my wife might get jealous." He kissed her deeply. Parting, Sully moved about the room discarding his clothes as Michaela made her way toward the bed. Out of the corner of his eye Sully saw his wife sway. Rushing to her side he gathered her in his arms just

before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, ya alright?" He asked concerned.

Michaela felt a little shaky and said tiredly, "Yes, I just feel a little light headed."

Sully sat her down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her back gently. "You sure ya feel alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled ruefully, "It must have been that kiss."

Sully smirked at her but said seriously, "You gotta take it easy."

"I know. I will."

Sully placed his hand on her lower abdomen and said, "This little one will need ya to get plenty of rest."

Michaela put her hand over his and said, "I can't wait to see him."

"Him?" Sully asked with raised eyebrows.

With a shrug she replied, "Just a guess. I would love to give you a son."

"Well, I wouldn't complain about another beautiful girl either." After kissing her gently he laid her back against the pillows. She let a yawn escape her as Sully laid next to her. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It was late in the afternoon the next day. The sun shone brightly through a few clouds. Ellie had spent most of the day at the church playing the piano, and exploring the town. She let her feet take her down the dirt road toward the café. She saw a small clearing filled with tables covered with wonderfully colored cloths. A few costumers occupied seats. A sign hung over head that said, "GRACE'S CAFÉ." Ellie stepped into the area and watched the people talking and eating under the brilliant blue sky. She noticed a woman with dark skin moving around filling glasses and presenting plates. Suddenly the woman came up to her with a cheery expression. "Hello, I'm Grace. Welcome to the café, just take a seat anywhere you like dear."

"Oh, I don't…that is….I'm mean I'm not very hungry." Ellie said hoping she wasn't offending her.

"Well, now you're new in town right? Where are you from?"

Ellie was taken back by her kind but blunt questions. Grace had such a kind expression that Ellie quickly replied while putting out her hand, "I just arrived from Boston yesterday actually. My name's Ellie Burton."

Grace shook the woman's hand warmly. "Boston?! Dr. Mike's from Boston. You should meet her!" Grace said enthusiastically as she moved away toward the cooking area. Ellie followed her and took note of Grace's skill as she quickly chopped carrots for a stew that was simmering near by.

"I met her yesterday. She's letting me stay with her and her family for a little while until I can get settled."

"Well, you and her should have a lot in common. Got to say though, you sure don't look like you're from Boston." Grace stepped back appraising the young woman's appearance. She took in Ellie's long, wavy maple hair that wisped about freely in the breeze, her modest dress and short unkempt fingernails. Grace couldn't help but think how pretty she was.

"When Dr. Mike showed up here, she was all dressed up and wearing a big fancy dress and her hair all up nice, as if she were going to a ball or something." Grace laughed pleasantly at the memory. Ellie couldn't repress a smile. She could clearly envision what a sight it would be to see a proper Boston lady showing up in the dirt streets of Colorado Springs.

"Well, I've never been much for lots of frills. They're too hot and too bulky! And I confess I am too lazy to try to get my hair to do much of anything! It has a mind of it's own."

Grace continued to chuckle at the exasperated tone Ellie had used. Grace knew she was going to like this girl. "Well, you should fit in just fine then. Now, What would you like to eat?"

"Well, to be honest I don't really have a penny to my name right now." Ellie said off handedly.

"Well, don't worry about that. It wouldn't be a proper welcome to you if I didn't fix you something. Beside you look like you could use some more meat on those bones. What do you like to eat?"

Ellie smiled, biting her lower lip. She almost didn't dare say what she was thinking but she shrugged her shoulders and said in an excited and matter of fact voice, "Pie!"

Ellie was rewarded with a jingling laugh, "Pie?! Well, now there's a girl after my own heart! So, you like to eat pie?"

"I love to make them and eat them."

"Well, what kind would you like?"

With a hopeful tone Ellie asked, "Do you have any Strawberry Lemon surprise?"

Ellie watched as Grace's eyebrows came together. "Girl, what in the world is that?"

"Oh, it's a pie I ate back home. It tastes like strawberry lemonade!" Grace noticed the sparkle in Ellie's bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess it's not very common here."

"Nope, but I got plenty of other pies. How about apple?"

"Alright. Thank you." Grace cut a piece of pie and handed to Ellie and led her to a table. Ellie was surprised when Grace also sat down.

"So, what's so special about this Strawberry Lemon pie?"

"My mom used to make it. She taught me how to too."

"So your mom's good at baking?"

"She was…yeah…" Grace took notice of the past tense and the sadness that tugged at the young woman's mouth. But it disappeared quickly as Ellie continued with a giggle, "Well, she could make that one pie anyway. She was hopeless at making anything else!" Both women giggled brightly.

"Well, when you finish eating that piece of pie why don't you come teach me how to make strawberry lemon surprise?! I could use a new recipe."

Grace enjoyed the surprised look on Ellie's face at the suggestion. "Well, you said you like to make pie right?"

"Yes, Ms. Grace, I do! But you only just met me and I don't want to mess up your kitchen or be a bother."

"Please just call me Grace. Ms. Grace makes me feel so old. As for the kitchen, it's mine and I'm letting you use it! I'm not too busy right now. Besides you would be doing me a favor by expanding my pie options. Consider it payment for that slice of pie if you want."

Ellie's cheeks reddened with pleasure as she smiled widely. In a dignified, business like voice she pronounced with a defined nod of her head,

"Deal!"

Ellie quickly ate her pie and began mixing the dough for the crust of Lemon Surprise. Grace made easy conversation with her new young friend. She enjoyed Ellie's sweet nature and honest wit. The two laughed frequently as they cooked side by side. As they were talking it was revealed that Ellie's mother, father and brother had died some years ago and that she had been living with her uncle in Boston.

"Bet you found yourself baking this pie a lot after she died." Grace said sympathetically.

Ellie gave a half smile and sobered. Grace saw the light leave her eyes as if she were remembering something. Ellie wasn't sure what to say. Her thoughts flooded with the memory of the first time she had made the pie after her mother had died. She didn't want to loose a friend or be treated or looked at differently. But she was tired of being closed off. Before she really had decided what to do her voice spoke quietly, "I made one right after it happened while my uncle was gone at work. I wanted to surprise him with it when he got home. I thought he would like it. I could tell he had been sad and upset and I thought it would cheer him up." Ellie paused as if in another world.

Grace gently said, "And?"

Ellie spoke again in an even voice attempting to sound casual, "He came home late and sat at the table. I think he was drunk. I grabbed the pie and placed in on the table in front of him and announced my achievement. I was so proud of it." Her voice became flat, "He didn't even look at it. He pushed it off the table onto the floor with a splat! He yelled at me for being foolish for thinking a pie could solve anything. He…" Ellie shook herself. She had almost gone too far. She gave a small smile and turned to Grace with what she hoped was a normal face saying, "Well, lets just say it was a bit of a disappointment. He forbid me from going into the kitchen again. Course that didn't stop me. I would occasionally bake the pie and eat it with the servants before he got home!" The darkness in her eyes was replaced with a mischievous look. "Never caught on." She finished with a grin of triumph.

Grace wondered if there was more to the story. She smiled kindly at the young woman and said, "Sounds to me like your uncle was the foolish one. I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you. It's always hard to loose the ones we love." Grace sighed. "But we get through it."

"You lost some one?" Ellie asked without thinking, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. Yes, a few years ago now. A son."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. He's in a better place and probably looking down on me." Grace touched Ellie's shoulder gently to assure her she hadn't caused any harm with her question. "In fact, he's probably wonderin' why I'm distracting you from making an excellent pie!" Grace said lightly with a smile. Ellie returned her smile with a small giggle and began to gather ingredients for the filling.

"I bet my brother and your son would have been good friends. Who knows, they might be up in heaven right now playing together." Ellie said simply.

Grace smiled at the thought, a little astounded by the faith of her statement. The two continued to chat and joke as conversation became light again. The more Grace talked with Ellie the more she was surprised by her. Grace wondered how old she was. She presented her self to be a knowledgeable and mature. Yet, Grace thought she looked young; not yet 20. And there was a very pleasant, innocent, and sincere manner about her that was very enchanting. She was not childish but seemed child like in her genuine love and interest in things and in people.

"Brian!" Grace called to the young man who was approaching. Brian eagerly walked over to see what all the fun was about. He took note that Ellie's dress was covered in a good degree of flower and she was beaming playfully.

"What's goin' on?" Brian asked.

"Oh, just some pie making. Ellie offered to show me a new pie recipe that her mother taught her back in Boston." Grace said with a smile.

Ellie was mixing something in a big bowl and quickly jumped in, "No, Grace encouraged me strongly to use her kitchen and I had to obliged to pay for the piece of pie she let me eat."

"You're paying her back by making a mess?" Brian teased. Ellie just rolled her big blue eyes at him.

"No, she's given me something new to give to my customers. I got to keep up with what's new and a pie from Boston is just the thing." Grace replied.

"Yeah, it's going to be wonderful just you wait!" Ellie pronounced.

"Ya know, Brian made a pie once that won him first place at the fair." Grace said.

"No way!" Ellie said shocked.

"That was a long time ago." Brian recalled. "Still can't believe I won."

"Yep, most folks thought you were crazy, but the judges said it was the best one."

"Well, what was in it?" Ellie asked interestedly.

"That's just it, I couldn't remember." Brian said with a shrug of his shoulders. Grace and Ellie chuckled.

"That's a shame, but I bet mine will be even better!" Ellie said with confidence and a mock air of snobbery.

"I just hope there's some flower in that dough, cuz it kind of looks like you're wearing most of it." Brian teased again.

"You don't have to be jealous just because I stir with enthusiasm." Ellie said sticking her nose in the air with a smirk. Then quite unexpectedly Brian found his shirt front powdery and a bloom of white dust hanging in the air. Ellie restrained her laughter with pursed lips. She had thrown flour right at him.

"Hey!" Brian said surprised.

"You started it." Ellie stated with a small shrug and a wide smile. Brian couldn't help but smile back at her. She had that kind of power. He found himself being hypnotized by her sapphire gaze.

"Alright now you two, I do have to serve dinner tonight." Grace said with a smile while swatting a towel at Brian as if he were a knotty little boy.

"Alright. Well, ma's almost done at the clinic and then we can head home." Brian said to Ellie.

"Ok. I'm almost done assembling this pie. Do you think your ma will mind if I bake it at your house?"

"Course not." Brian said. "I bet ma and the rest of the family would love to try it!"

"Grace, I promise to bring you some of it tomorrow." Ellie said. "I don't want to keep Dr. Quinn waiting."

"That's just fine. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Grace said giving Ellie a quick hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

When they had reached the homestead. Ellie stuck her pie in the oven to cook while Dr. Mike began preparing dinner. Brian was trying to teach Katie how to play checkers. Katie was moving her pieces in random order and declaring she had won. After watching them for a while Ellie decided to get some fresh air before dinner. She slipped out of the house and walked around the yard. Seeing the barn she headed that way. The smell of hay mingled with horse filled her nose as she swung the door open. Ellie approached one of the horses. The horse backed away from her but Ellie talked in a soothing voice and soon the horse stood still and allowed her to stroke it's mane. Taking a brush off a nearby hook Ellie began to run the bristles along the horses sides. She let her fingers caress the horses hide as she hummed softly to herself. Her mind wondered and she didn't notice Dr. Mike enter the barn. Michaela watched for a moment as Ellie hummed a sweet tune and whispered in the horses ear.

Dr. Mike drew up next to Ellie and said, "You have a lovely voice." Ellie turned quickly and was brought out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, I didn't' mean to startle you." Michaela stepped closer and held an apple out for

Flash to nibble on. "You seem to be good with horses."

"I used to ride all the time back home. I had my own horse, Maple. After my parents died though, I didn't get to ride much… I ended up having to sell my horse…but I used to love to race the boys on the track!" Ellie smiled brightly. Michaela noticed the child like excitement that lit the young woman's face. Ellie continued to stroke the horses hide and asked,

"What's her name?"

"Flash. An Indian friend gave her to me. She's very fast. I raced her in a big competition we had in town many years ago."

"You did? They let you ride?" Ellie asked surprised.

"No, they said my horse was too small and since I was a woman I couldn't ride her."

"What did you do?" Ellie was intrigued.

She saw Dr. Mike get a wonderfully mischievous look on her face.

"Well, I wanted to race so I did the only thing I could do! I dressed up like a man! Sully and the children instructed me on a few things and I passed for a man and rode Flash in the race!"

Ellie burst out laughing in delight. She could hardly believe it. "It worked?"

"Yep! The best part is we won!"

"Really? I bet that showed them?!"

"It was quite a statement." Dr. Mike agreed.

The two women stood in silence for a moment both giggling lightly. Ellie continued to brush Flash and looked up somewhat shyly to ask, "Is it alright if I brush her? I guess I just miss having a horse."

"Of course! She probably enjoys the attention. You may ride her too sometime if you'd like?"

"Really?"

Michaela nodded warmly to her. "Because of the baby I haven't ridden her lately. I'm sure she would enjoy getting out more."

Ellie smiled in understanding and said, "Thank you for the offer, I'd enjoy that." Michaela saw how the young woman's lips slowly lost their smile and her eyes soon became hazy as if lost in thought.

Michaela ventured, "I bet a lot changed for you when your family died."

Ellie looked up briefly as if shaken from her thoughts and gave a small nod but didn't respond. Then she said slyly, "I bet your wondering what happened to them?"

Michaela gave a shy smile as if she had been caught. "You don't have to tell me. It's really none of my business. I would never impose on you."

"I know you wouldn't. You're a caring woman Dr. Mike. It's alright though. There's no reason not to tell you I suppose." Ellie sighed, put down the brush and petting Flash lightly said, "There was a carriage accident." Ellie didn't meet Dr. Mike's eyes and tried to appear as if her focus was on running her hands along Flash's coat. She continued, "My parents were going out with my brother to buy him some new clothes for school and then go to a local ball game…." Ellie smiled and gave a soft laugh as she remembered the look of excitement on her little brothers face, "He was so excited. He was determined to be pitcher for a baseball team when her grew up." Ellie shook herself and continued flatly, "When my parents asked if I was going I said I wanted to stay home and do some studying…." Ellie scoffed and shook her head as if to suggest it was a stupid reason not to go with her family. Continuing in a low voice, Michaela saw tears glisten in Ellie's eyes, "As they were traveling….crossing over a bridge…something happened… another carriage lost control and ran into the one my parents and brother were in. The horses got scared. The carriage ran into the railing on the bridge. Apparently it gave way and the carriage fell into the river. They said my dad died from a head injury….. My mother and brother were trapped in the carriage….. They drowned."

Michaela wasn't sure what to say. It was so tragic. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like. Loosing your entire family in one day. She watched Ellie's slender hands stroke Flash's main. She went to the young woman and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder said, "Ellie, I'm so sorry." Michaela saw the glisten of unshed tears in Ellie's eyes as she looked up . Without thinking about it Michaela wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders, embracing her warmly.

Ellie let herself be hugged as she blinked away the tears that threatened to escape their bounds. Stepping back Ellie gave a small smile and taking a steadying breath said,

"Thank you."

Michaela gave her a reassuring smile. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Do? You've already done so much for me." Ellie wanted to reassure Dr. Mike and said, "I'm alright. It was a long time ago. I guess… I just never really… I haven't really talked about it much."

"I understand."

They stood in silence for a time . To Ellie's surprise the silence didn't feel awkward. As her mind came back to the present she exclaimed, "My pie! I totally forgot! It's probably burned!"

"Oh, it's alright. I took it out. It looks delicious! What do you say we go eat dinner so we can get to desert?"

Giving a giggle Ellie said cheerfully, "Why, I think that is an excellent idea doctor. I think my stomach has always been partial to desert!"

Together they walked back to the house. Ellie somehow felt relieved at having told Dr. Mike about her family. Maybe it was just the satisfaction of telling something about herself to someone who cared. Maybe it helped her feel less like she was hiding from something. She felt less alone in the world and it seemed to help fill the hollow space inside of her that sometimes felt bottomless.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

After dinner had been eaten the family indulged in Ellie's pie. It was quickly declared a hit and everyone praised her for it. After helping Michaela with the dishes Ellie went to the living room and knelt down on the floor next to Katie who was again attempting to play checkers with Brian.

"Katie, you can't move that piece there." Brian tried to explain.

"But if I do I'll win!" Katie said.

With a giggle Ellie said, "Yes, but you will be a cheater."

Katie turned to her and asked, "So?"

"Well, people don't really like playing with cheaters."

Katie furrowed her brow and decided, "OK, will you help me win without cheating?"

Laughing lightly Ellie exclaimed, "Absolutely!" Turning to Brian she smiled, "You ready Brian? Two against one?"

Brian felt captivated by her sweet smile and the way her eyes danced with the challenge she was giving him. "I'll do my best!"

For an hour the three played together and Katie eventually got the hang of the rules although she mostly just moved the pieces where ever Ellie told her to. There was much laughter and smiling glances between Ellie and Brian as they tried to beat on another.

Michaela was reading a book and soon drifted of to sleep in the wingback chair. Since the summer months were upon them, the sun stayed up longer and Sully took advantage of the extra daylight to do some chores around the homestead and the barn. When he entered the home from the yard he found a joyful scene before him. Ellie was whispering conspiring words into Katie's little ear and she squealed happily when she moved her little red piece along the board taking captive one of Brian's black pieces. As he came further into the room he saw his wife asleep in the wingback chair, a book forgotten on her lap. He gazed on her soft face and gently let his fingers caress her cheek. She stirred slightly and opening her eyes gave him a smile. He bent and kissed her lightly whispering to her, "I think it's time for bed."

Michaela gave a soft hum in agreement and began to rise. "Alright, Katiebug I think you've played enough for tonight." Ellie stifled a yawn. Michaela noticed and smiling said, "I think you've worn out your partner. It's time for bed sweet girl."

Ellie jumped up and wrapped her little arms around her mother declaring, "But mama Ellie said she'd tell me a story!"

Michaela looked over at Ellie. The young woman shrugged and said, "I did pinky promise."

"Well, we must keep our promises, so Ellie can tell you a story when you get into bed."

Katie tightened her hug around her mother and said, "Thanks mama! I love you!"

Bending down to kiss her daughter Michaela said, "I love you too. Now go up to bed so Ellie can begin her story."

Katie bounced over to her father. Sully swept up the little girl and hugged her tightly, "Night Katiebug! Papa loves you." He gave her a tickle and she squirmed joyfully in his arms while giggling in reply, "I love you too papa!"

Sully set the girl down and Brian said, "Come on Katie, I'll help ya get into bed." Katie followed her brother up the stairs.

Ellie turned to Sully and said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind me telling her a story. I know you usually do it."

"I don't mind at all." Sully smiled reassuringly at her.

"I just hope I do alright. I used to tell my brother some stories…" A small cloud passed over her eyes as she remembered those days. "…but that was a long time ago."

Michaela put a hand on the young woman's shoulder and said, "I think you'll do great. Katie will love it no matter what."

Ellie smiled and after hesitating, gently wrapped her arms around Michaela and said softly, "Goodnight." Ellie quickly withdrew and turning swiftly leaped lightly up the stairs.

Sully and Michaela both said goodnight to her as she mounted the stairs. Sully wrapped his arms around his wife and asked, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, I believe so. I think she has missed having another woman to talk to. She shared with me what happened to her family. I think she just needed some comfort."

Sully was bewitched by his wife kindness and asked, "What happened?"

Michaela sighed heavily. Sully lifted her chin gently to make her look at him. "Bad?"

She nodded and began to tell him what Ellie had confided in her.

"She's been through a lot it seems." Sully said.

"Yes, I can't imagine…if I ever lost you or the children…"

"Hey, now…" Sully embraced her warmly in his strong arms. "It's alright. I'm not goin' anywhere." He felt her body relax against him and felt her breath against his neck. "We should get to bed. You need your rest."

Michaela leaned into him and tilting her head up kissed him soundly. "I don't want to yet. Will you read to me?"

Sully asked, "Sure, what would you like?"

"How about poetry."

Sully smiled and went to the stack of books on the hearth and chose one that was worn and well known to the two lovers. He sat in the chair and motioned for Michaela to join him. She sat on his lap and nestled her head against his shoulder. Sully breathed in her sweet, flowery scent and opened the book and began to read. Michaela closed her eyes and listened to the deep timber of her husbands voice as he read a poem that brought back a flood of good memories.

"Do you remember when I first read this to you?" Sully asked.

"How could I forget?" Michaela said softly. "The first morning of our honeymoon."

Michaela couldn't see him smile but she felt his arm tighten around her waste and she looked up to find his face close to hers and his eyes bewitching her soul. She couldn't resist him and eagerly met his lips. Michaela finally broke off touching his lips with her fingers, "I'm going to go check on Katie and see how the story is going." She saw Sully's slight disappointment and whispered, "Then we can finish this."

Helping his wife to rise he walked with her up the stairs where they parted. "Don't be long." Sully said.

Michaela smiled and headed down the hall toward her daughters room. As she approached, she saw the door slightly ajar. She quietly peeked inside the room. Ellie was kneeling on the floor beside the bed as Katie laid beneath the covers. Michaela watched the sweet scene as Ellie's soft voice reached her. "There was a beautiful young maiden in the village with long shining hair."

"Like mama's!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes, just like your mothers." Michaela couldn't see Ellie's face but she could hear a smile in Ellie's voice. The story continued, "She was trapped in very tall tower by the mean queen of the land."

"Why?!" Katie asked.

In an enthusiastic story telling voice Ellie explained, "Well, you see the queen was jealous of the young maiden. She was afraid that her son would marry the maiden and she would loose her crown! So, she locked her up!" Ellie continued to tell the story using different voices for each character. Michaela smiled as she watched Katie's eyes grow big at times and her mouth let out a sweet giggle at other times. She was impressed with Ellie's enchanting voice and enthusiastic gestures as she made the story come to life. When the story came to a happy ending Katie yawned widely and sitting up she wrapped her arms around Ellie's neck. "That was a great story!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Will you tell another one tomorrow?"

"We'll see. But for now it's time for bed!"

"Just one more story?" Katie pleaded.

Before Ellie could answer Michaela pushed the door open the rest of the way and said, "It's time for bed Katie. No more stories for tonight sweetie. Now say goodnight to Ellie."

"Goodnight Ellie."

"Goodnight Katie."

"Don't you think you should thank her for her story?" Michaela prompted.

"Thank you for the story Ellie! It was really good!"

"Your welcome Katie." Ellie stood up and backed out of the way as Michaela tucked her daughter in bed and bent to kiss her little blond head.

"Night mama."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too mama."

Ellie exited the room and was soon followed by Michaela. "You're a very good story teller."

Ellie's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed in embarrassment, "You heard that?"

"Just a little of it. It was quite enjoyable." Michaela smiled warmly.

Looking shy but happy Ellie sighed, "Thank you…I enjoyed doing it….Well, Goodnight Dr. Mike."

"Goodnight Ellie. Sleep well."

Ellie nodded kindly and walked down the hall to her room. Michaela smiled as she watched the young woman enter her room.

Sully opened his eyes as Michaela entered their room. "How did the story telling go?"

"She's very good at it. Katie seemed to really enjoy it!" Michaela climbed into bed next to her husband. "She's got quite an imagination."

"Well, five year olds usually do, don't they?"

Michaela giggled, "I was talking about Ellie."

"Oh." Sully pulled her closer. "Well, what would you say if we just stopped talking? Hmm?" He kissed her gently.

When Michaela didn't reply Sully asked, "You alright?"

Michaela responded "Hmmm, thought we weren't talking anymore." She smiled at him teasingly. He melted as their eyes met and they're embrace deepened


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Saturday morning found Ellie and the family sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast and discussing their plans. Dr. Mike was going to town with Katie to do something's at the clinic. Sully was going to see Cloud Dancing.

"What are you going to do today Brian? Do you have to work with Dorothy today?" Michaela asked.

Brian's mouth was full of eggs so there was a pause while he finished swallowing before he said,

"No, I finished the article I was working on yesterday so she said I didn't need to come in today. I think I am going to go fishing. Can you come later Sully?"

"I don't think so Brian. I'm not sure how long I will be."

Brian nodded his understanding with slight disappointment. Ellie took notice and piped up, "Can I go?"

Katie chimed in, "I want to go to!"

Michaela knew the only reason Katie wanted to go was because Ellie had asked to. She smiled and said, "No, Katie. I thought you were excited to help me at the clinic? You can be mama's little nurse today."

Katie seemed torn between equally exciting things. The little girl couldn't resist her mothers pleas however and said, "OK mama. I will be the best nurse ever! Can I bring my doll with me?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"You know how to fish?" Brian asked Ellie in surprise.

"Well, no." Ellie confessed. She continued, "But there's no reason I couldn't learn is there? I mean, if you're willing to teach me."

Brian shrugged and said with a grin, "Sure, I'll teach ya!"

Michaela said, "I'll be taking the wagon so you can ride Flash if you want to Ellie." She watched a wide smile and an excited look spread over the young woman's face.

"Thank you."

"Well, you two better get going, the lake's a little ways out." Sully said.

"I'll go get the horses ready." Brain announced as he rose from the table.

Ellie got up as well and began clearing breakfast. She went to the sink to start washing dishes.

"You don't have to do that." Michaela said coming over to help.

"It's the least I can do for you. I've really appreciated everything you've done for me." Ellie said sincerely. "Besides, it's good for a Boston girl to get her hands dirty once in a while, right?" There was a mischievous and charming look in her eyes.

Michaela laughed lightly and said, "Yes, I suppose so. I had to learn a lot when I came here. You should have seen the first time I tried to cook on my own!"

Ellie laughed at the exasperated expression on Dr. Mike's face. The doctor continued, "But you already know how to cook it seems. That pie was delicious the other night."

Ellie pronounced without shame, "Truth be told it's really the only thing I can make very well!"

Both women smiled and continued cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ready?" Brian asked as he came in the door.

"Yep!" Ellie quickly dried her hands on a towel.

Katie said to her mother, "Brian's gonna catch a big fish right?"

"Hope so Katie." Brian answered her.

"Have fun. I'll see you later." Michaela said as they were leaving.

"If you catch anything, we'll fix it up for dinner." Sully said.

"OK pa." Brian waved as he shut the door behind them.

Ellie and Brian mounted their horses and headed off. A little way down the road Ellie asked, "How far is it?"

"Not too far. About another couple of miles I guess. You tired of riding?"

Ellie smiled and said, "Nope! Actually I was wondering if you wanted to race?!"

"Really?" Brian asked surprised.

"Yeah!" She saw Brian give her a skeptical look so she said, "Don't worry I know how to ride.... Or are you just afraid of loosing to a girl?" She teased.

Brian smirked at her and said, "You're on!"

"Good!" Ellie gave Flash a little kick and urged her on. Flash took off in a streaking gallop. Brian was momentarily caught off guard by her abrupt take off but soon got his horse into a gallop as well. Ellie let Flash go and she leaned low over her neck, breathing in the swift moving air. She looked back to see Brian close behind.

Brian watched as Ellie expertly kept her balance and leaned over the horse. He could see her long hair flying wildly behind her. He urged his horse faster and drew up along side of her. "You cheated!" All he got in response was a laugh and then she urged Flash on even faster, pulling ahead once again. Brian wasn't going to let her get far. He came up on her and began to pass her. Ellie let him go and just enjoyed the wind her face. Looking ahead Brian began to slow down so she pulled Flash out of her stride and into a slow trot. Ellie stopped her horse next to Brian's and said, "Good race!"

"Yeah, you're a good rider! But why'd you let me win?" Brian asked shrewdly as he tied his horse to a tree.

Ellie shrugged and said, "I didn't know how far to go."

Brain smiled and shook his head. Ellie jumped down easily from her sattle. "Are we here?"

Brian took the reins from her and tied up Flash along side his horse. "Yeah, we take that trail there for a little while. It'll take us up the canyon and to the lake. Hope you're up for a little hike."

"Definitely! Lead the way."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Brian and Ellie started up the trail together. Conversation came easily and any silence between them felt comfortable. Ellie enjoyed the views and the nature around her. It was much different from the city parks in Boston. She felt like she was on a little adventure. Brian was eager to answer her questions about the area and instruct her on the different plants and herbs they came across, as well as what they could be used for. Ellie found everything to be beautiful. The sun flitted through the trees and scattered itself along the path. Birds sang random tunes while a summer breeze made the leaves hum.

Upon reaching the lake Brian showed Ellie how to attach the bait to the end of the line. He was surprised when she didn't shy away from attempting it herself. She picked the worm up between her fingers and scrunching her nose in slight disgust, put it nicely on the end of the her line. They talked and waited for something to bite.

It was a very warm day and the sun beat down on her brunette head. "It's really hot today."

Brian could see her flushed cheeks and said, "Yeah, I guess it's a little warmer then Boston this time of year. Summers can be pretty hot here."

Ellie stuck her pole securely in the muddy bank and began taking off her shoes and stockings. Brian watched her pull her stocking down her calf and off her petite foot. Feeling his gaze Ellie tuned to him and he quickly looked away. Smiling she said, "You don't mind do you? I don't think it would be improper, do you?"

Brian said jokingly, blushing slightly, "Course not. Seen plenty of ankles before!"

Ellie giggled and stepped into the rippling water up to her calves. The bottom of her dress got wet but the cool water felt good on her skin. "This is one of those times I despise having to wear a dress. If I had pants I could simply roll them up!"

Brian chuckled at her exasperated tone. She turned on him and said with a look of mock frustration, "Are you laughing at me sir?"

Brian put his hands up and backing away joked, "No, no. I would be too scared to!" He was rewarded by her musical laugh.

Suddenly Ellie's poll gave a tug and she quickly picked it up with a cry of delight, "I got something!" Another tug caused Ellie's bare feet to slip in the slick mud that lay at the bottom of the lake. Before she knew what had happened, Ellie was sitting in the water, soaking wet. Brian had tried to move to help her but she had slipped too quickly. He hurriedly took her arm to help her up and lead her out of the lake.

"Oh man! It got away!" Ellie said disappointedly but in good humor.

Brian couldn't hold back a loud laugh at this comment. He was expecting her to be upset, or frustrated, or even complain about being dirty and wet. She stood before him wet, with disheveled hair, and mud on her dress and she wasn't the least bit upset about it. Instead, her first words had been about the fish! It was as if she couldn't believe the fish would have the audacity to insult her like that! Between laughter Brian replied, "Yeah, and it almost took you with it!"

Ellie gave him a side look and jabbed him in the arm before bursting into laughter with him.

Brian and Ellie were doubled over laughing hysterically as they walked away from the lakes edge and collapsed in the shade of a big oak tree. Ellie tried to stop laughing. She let out a contented sigh as she said sarcastically, with a giggle, "Well, that was graceful! I'm sure it was quite the show!"

"At least your not hot anymore." Brian responded with a chuckle

Ellie laid on her back and looked up at the azure, cloudless sky. Her arms rested under her head and she said, "That's true!" There was a long silence before she said, "When you were younger… did you ever wish you could just be a kid forever?"

Brian looked down at her curiously, "Why do ask?"

Ellie shrugged and said still looking at the sky, "I don't know. I guess this just reminds me of being a kid again. I remember when I was six and I told my mom I wanted to be six forever!"

Brian smiled as he watched Ellie's mouth twitch from the memory. "Yeah, being a kid was pretty fun."

They sat in silence for a little while and then Ellie said, "You're lucky."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to have had a good childhood....even after your mother died. You had Dr. Mike."

Brian noticed the more serious tone in her soft voice. "Yeah, I love her a lot. She's taken really good care of us. Sully too….There've been plenty of hard times though too." Brian paused as his mind reflected on past sorrows and hardships. Brian told her a couple of them. As he finished with how Ingrid had died there was a heavy silence.

Ellie whispered, "I'm so sorry…….You always had people who loved you though." She regretted saying it the moment the words flitted passed her lips. She didn't mean to make Brian's struggles seem small. She appreciated his willingness to share with her something personal. Ellie bit her tongue in frustration with herself.

Brian barely heard her speak. He had only just caught the sad words and looking at her saw her quickly avert her eyes. He wasn't sure what she had meant but he was sure she didn't mean any harm to him. He ventured to ask, "But you had your uncle, right?"

He watched as she rolled over on her side to face him. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as she said, "Let's just say he...well, things changed a lot when my family died....Not that your life didn't…it's just…. My uncle isn't exactly the loving father type...." She paused, and shaking herself a little, confessed, "I guess I just feel like when my family died I was forced to grow up….."Ellie tried to keep her tone light and easy but she was not entirely successful.

Brian could hear the despondency in her voice and saw how the sparkle that had lit her sapphire eyes moments before had dimmed. She avoided meeting his gaze. Brian admired her slender fingers as she picked absentmindedly at the grass. He felt sorry for her and wanted to dispel the forlorn feeling reflected in her smooth face. "Well, if your fishing is any indication, you don't seem to have any problems still being a kid!"

Ellie appreciated his attempted to cheer her. She looked at him and saw his eyes teasing her. She pushed him in the arm and said playfully and proudly, "It was pretty impressive wasn't it?! I even managed to get some of my hair wet! Besides, you have to admit it will be a good story to tell your family."

Brian was glad she had perked up again. He wondered about her past. She was so kind and cheerful that he had a hard time picturing her growing up unhappy. Still, she had traveled to Colorado alone and was trying to make a new life for herself. He wondered if she was running from something. She interrupted his thoughts by saying, "I am definitely better at baseball then fishing. But, I guess a girl can't be good at everything or no guy would ever want to hang out with her!"

Brian chuckled but said, "I think it's great when women are strong. Dr. Mike never lets anyone stop her from doing what she wants just because she's a women. She dressed like a man once just so she could race Flash! Guess I just grew up being taught that everyone's equal. It shouldn't matter if you're a man or woman, white, black or Indian. "

"Exactly! My mom was the same way. She never wanted me to be anything other then what I was. She said I shouldn't be ashamed about wanting to play ball or ride horses instead of doing ballet or throwing tea parties. She just told me that if I was interested in it then I should do it. One of my favorite things my mom used to say to me was, 'There is more to being a lady then sipping tea, and looking nice.'"

"Sounds like your ma was a smart lady."

"Hmmm....she was." Ellie said with a small smile.

"Come on, we should probably get back. You probably want to get out of those wet clothes." Brian rose and extended his hand to her.

Ellie took it and let him help her up. "Thanks." They walked silently back to the horses.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sheets wrapped around her limbs uncomfortably. The unfamiliar noises of the house kept waking her. She had tried to sleep and fill her mind with the wonderful events of the day. She tried to picture herself falling into the lake and the look of shock and bewilderment on Katie's little face when she had entered the house all wet and muddy. It had been one of the most pleasant days she had experienced in a long time. But instead of lingering on joyful things her mind buzzed with concerns and unpleasant memories. With annoyance Ellie threw off the covers and sat up in bed. Her feet touched the cold wooden floor boards. Her lungs filled with the cool air around her. It seemed like she had been waiting for morning her whole life. It was still dark out. She couldn't sleep. After a moment she decided she didn't want to lay there anymore hoping for morning. She arose and quietly exited her room. She was the only occupant of the house that sleep had eluded. The house was calm. Her small bare feet trod lightly on the smooth floor of the hallway. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the times she used to sneak out of her room at home in Boston. In the morning her mother would find her curled up on the library rug with a book in her arms. Ellie ignored the fact that it was probably improper to be roaming around some one else's house at night. It was only her fourth night staying with the Sully family but she felt comfortable with them. They had taken her in and treated her kindly with no judgments. This place was so different from home. Again her thoughts turned to Boston. Her mind was cluttered with conflicting feelings. The longing for home was replaced by fear and uncertainty as her mind remembered the past few years at her Uncles. She shook herself and concentrated on going down the stairs as quietly as possible. The small amount of light in the living room came from the dying fire. Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Wolf gave a small whine. Seeing it was the dog Ellie let out her breath and approached the dog. "Shhhh….wolf it's just me." She rubbed the back of his ears and he nuzzled her ankles. "You won't tell on me will you? We don't want to wake anyone." Ellie approached the wingback chair and noticed a book. Eagerly her hands stroked the cover. It was a medical book. She wasn't surprised. Over the last couple of days she had often seen Dr. Quinn reading medical texts. It still amazed her that such a lady could come from her own home town. Ellie tucked her feet inside her night gown and sat close to the fire place. Wolf laid down sleepily beside her. She felt the heat from the dying embers and strained her eyes as she opened the book and began to read it's contents. She turned to a picture of the heart and began reading about it's many functions and parts. Ellie's mind grabbed onto the concepts greedily, distracting her from her concerns.

Michaela rolled over and snuggled into her husbands arms. As she began to drift back into a peaceful sleep a sound reached her ears. She strained to listen. There it was again. A voice, moaning? Katie must be having a bad dream. Michaela began to get up and Sully stirred beside her.

"It's alright. I think Katie is having a bad dream." Michaela said sleepily. She reached for her robe. Suddenly a horrible scream reached their ears. Sully sat straight up in bed. Michaela looked at him with wide eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. That wasn't Katie. Michaela rushed from the room as Sully scrambled out of bed to follow her. Michaela rushed down the hall as sounds of distress continued to reach her ears. Opening Katie's door Michaela saw her daughter sleeping soundly. Brian's door opened. The young man stood with tousled hair and while stifling a yawn asked, "What's going on ma?"

Before Michaela could answer wolf could be heard whining and another terrified scream floated up the stairs. "NO! Don't!" The voice bounced roughly off the walls. Michaela rushed down the stairs unsure what she would find. The room was dark. The fire had gone out. Her eyes tried to adjust to the dim. She nearly tripped over wolf as he had come up to her whining and barking lightly in distress. Michaela followed wolf around the furniture and saw Ellie lying on the rug near the fireplace. Her body was jerking about as if in a struggle. Her voice was strained and pleading. "No! Uncle, Please! NO!" Michaela approached her and realized she was asleep. She tried to wake her but was combated by Ellie's tossing body. She seemed to be fighting off some unseen assailant. Her forehead was covered in beads of perspiration and she tossed about restlessly. "Don't make me go in there! Please! NO! STOP!! NOOO, LET ME OUT! Please let me out!"

Michaela was finally able to grab the girls shoulders and raise her up into her arms, shaking her gently. "Wake up Ellie. Wake up. It's just a dream! It's just a dream!"

Ellie's pleas continued softly as her body began limp. "Let me out… please….Let me…" Ellie's voice faded weakly away as she ran out of air.

Michaela held her tightly noticing for the first time her stilted and harsh breathing. Sully rushed down the stairs with a lamp; quickly kneeling beside his wife. Brian stood nearby trying to comprehend what was going on. Ellie's eyelids opened slightly and she looked around in confusion and terror. She pushed lightly against Michaela's hold on her. A voice penetrated her sleeping mind. "Ellie! Ellie, it's alright, it's Dr. Mike." Michaela felt the girls weak struggles against her arms stop. She saw the fear in Ellie's glazed eyes and tried to comfort her. She held the girl tightly, rocking her back and forth as if she were a small child. Michaela was worried about her breathing. Ellie's chest heaved, as she took fast rasping gasps of air.

"What's wrong with her?" Sully asked.

"She's having an asthma attack. Sully, will you hold her?!"

Sully recognized the urgency in his wife's voice and quickly sat down and took Ellie from his wife's cradling hold. He got behind the girl and let her rest upright against him, wrapping his arms protectively around her shoulders and waist. He felt her body trembling against him.

"Brian will you light the other lamps?" Michaela asked as she tried to find her medical bag in the dark. Brian hastily tried to bring more light into the room.

Ellie was aware of someone holding her. Her brain felt foggy. Something was wrong. She couldn't get air. Her mind reeled with visions from her dream. They were so real. The images attacked her tired mind and she felt helpless to resist them. She felt trapped! A sharp pain seized her chest. She gasped suddenly in pain and panic.

Sully watched the harsh rise and fall of Ellie's chest and tried to comfort her. "It's alright Ellie. I got ya." The limp body in Sully's arms suddenly tensed. Ellie's limbs became stiff. Her head pressed back against his chest as she gasped violently. "Michaela!" Sully called out.

The doctor turned at the sound of her husbands concerned cry. Ellie's body was ridged in Sully's arms. Her head arched back awkwardly against Sully's chest. Michaela saw the girls white knuckles as she clutched the fabric of Sully's buckskin pants; her hand pressing into his thigh. Quickly Michaela grabbed her bag and knelt beside them. Ellie breathed in roughly. Time stopped when she didn't breath out. "Come on Ellie, let it go! I know it hurts honey but you can do it." The girls eyes were unfocused and full of fear. Her face contorted with pain. Her mouth was open slightly as if willing her body to exhale. "Don't be afraid. It will be alright." Michaela said while she hurriedly poured chloroform on a cloth. In a series of jerky and erratic spasms Ellie let the air in her lungs escape before taking another disjointed, sharp intake of air. Michaela raised the cloth to the girls mouth and nose. "Good girl. It's going be alright Ellie. Try to breath easy. The pain will pass. That's it."

"Is she gonna be alright ma?" Brian asked concernedly as he stood near by.

"Yes. Brian, will you begin boiling some water? Then go upstairs and check on Katie for me?"

"Alright." Brian didn't want to leave Ellie but knew he would be of more help if he did what his mother had asked so he quickly exited the room and began to heat the water.

Michaela looked into Sully's eyes. They exchanged concerned looks. Sully felt the grip on his pants begin to loosen and he lowered his eyes to the young woman in his arms. She looked so young and fragile. He became aware of just how skinny and small she really was. Michaela followed his gaze. Ellie's breathing was still raspy but it began to come more easily. The girls eyes closed as the chloroform penetrated her senses.

"What happened to her?" Sully asked quietly.

"She must have had a bad dream and it triggered an asthma attack. But I haven't seen an attack this bad before. I'll need to make a mustard paste. When you rub it on the chest it helps relieve the pressure."

"Why did she get tense like that?"

"If an attack is bad enough it doesn't just effect the esophagus but the entire chest. It feels tight and constricted. Trying to breath is not only difficult, but can cause severe pain as the muscles contract and spasm."

"Must have been a really bad dream." Sully said with drawn eyebrows.

"Yes….Terrifying." Michaela said quietly in thought.

Sully continued to hold the young woman while Michaela stood to check on the boiling water. When she returned Sully asked, "What do you think she was doing down here?"

Michaela sighed, crouched down and picked up the open book near by. "Reading…..she must have had trouble sleeping." She paused thinking,

"The way she was struggling and screaming… it was like someone was hurting her or…." Michaela's mind remembered the bruise on Ellie's shoulder when she had first met her. Now lying in Sully's arms, Michaela noticed a couple of faded bruises on Ellie's legs as they peeked out from her nightgown.

"What are you thinking Michaela?" Sully saw the wheels turning in his wife's head, and her eyes had an intense look that he knew well.

"Hmm…Well, what if the dream she had wasn't just a dream?..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…" Michaela sighed. "I just…sometimes bad dreams come from bad memories. Bad events."

"Yes. Cloud Dancing says dreams are sometimes visions of the past…or the future. You think she's in some kind of trouble?" Sully asked.

"I don't know…It could be a childhood trauma of some sort too…. but….." After a moment she shook her head and said, "I'm sure she's fine." Michaela said shrugging off the disturbing idea that was formulating in her mind.

"Think this has happened before to her?"

"The dreams?" Michaela asked. Sully nodded. "I don't know. I treated her for mild asthma when she first arrived though. The chloroform will keep her unconscious for a little while. She needs to rest. When she wakes up I'll talk to her." Michaela stifled a yawn. "I think we should all go back to bed."

"It's almost morning." Sully said. "The sun will be up anytime now. I'll put Ellie to bed and you can put that paste on her. Then you can go back to bed too. When you wake up breakfast will be ready."

Michaela smiled gratefully and kissed her husband lightly before getting up and heading to the kitchen to prepare the mustard paste. Brian entered the room again and she asked, "Is Katie alright?"

"Yeah, she's still asleep. Where's Ellie? Is she alright?"

"Yes. She will be. Sully's taken her back to Colleen's room to rest. You can go back to bed if you want." Michaela said.

"No, the sun will be up soon and I think I'll help Sully with some chores before breakfast…Or if you need help takin' care of Ellie."

Michaela smiled at her son. "You're a fine young man Brian."

Brian smiled and gave his ma a quick hug before going to his room to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ellie's eyes opened to a room full of sunshine. Her eyelids felt heavy. Her mind was fuzzy and she laid quietly for a few moments trying to determine where she was. There was something warm on her chest. She sat up a little and looked down to see her nightgown drawn open at the neck. A creamy paste had been spread across her skin. Ellie probed her mind trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly a flood of nightmares returned to her. She had had a dream. She couldn't breath. Then there was fear and darkness. Taking a deep steadying breath Ellie recalled someone holding her and speaking to her. It had been Dr. Mike. Tears fell silently down Ellie's cheeks in frustration. She must have cried out during her dream and woken them up. What had she said? Did they know? Wiping away they tears Ellie pushed back the covers of her bed and stood in front of the wash basin. She splashed water on her face and taking a wet cloth, wiped away the paste from her chest and began to get dressed. She knew Dr. Mike would probably object to her getting up but she didn't wanted to appear weak. After all, she was feeling much better. Her chest was felt soar and she was tired but she was breathing easily. Remorse and shame began to bite at her. She didn't' want to be a burden to this wonderful family. They didn't need to be pulled into her problems. She must have seemed like a helpless child last night, afraid of a silly dream. Ellie quickly brushed her long wavy hair and went down stairs. Dr.

Mike looked up from the chair she was reading in. Ellie noticed she held the same book that she had been reading when she had fallen asleep.

"Ellie!" Michaela jumped up and quickly approached her house guest.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting." Michaela led the girl to a chair at the table.

Ellie put on a brave face and smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine Dr. Mike, really. I don't want to spend all day in bed. It'd be too boring. Where is the rest of the family?"

"Oh, Sully and Brian went to town and Katie is in her room playing. She's been asking about you all morning."

"Oh, I hope I didn't frighten her." Ellie asked concerned.

A warm smile lit up the doctors face as she said, "No, don't worry. I told

her you were just sleeping in this morning. She slept soundly all night. I think I wore her out yesterday. She is eager to have you tell her another story. It's not everyday we get to hear of such wonderful adventures."

Ellie blushed and smiled shyly at the compliment. Dr. Mike continued, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. That paste seemed to help. It felt nice. Thank you very much." Ellie spoke low and avoided looking at Michaela.

"Good I'm glad your doing better. It's a mustard paste that helps relax the muscles. You scared us there for a little while." Michaela rose from the table and began to pour tea for them.

Ellie let her eyes rest on her hands which were folded on the table. She wasn't sure what to say. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't…" her voice faded with uncertainty. Ellie hated herself. She didn't want to be a weak little girl. She wasn't one. She couldn't be one.

Dr. Mike returned to the table and sat down next to her, placing the cup of tea in front of her. Suddenly Ellie saw the doctors hand cover hers and felt it squeeze her gently."It's alright. Nothing to be sorry for."

Ellie ventured to look up from under her dark lashes into Dr. Mikes face. What she saw there was love and understanding. Ellie let a small smile tug at her lips.

Michaela couldn't help but notice how young she really seemed. However, she also saw strength and fortitude in Ellie's countenance. A sadness laced her blue eyes that Michaela had not seen since her first encounter with her at the clinic. She considered the fact that in a very short amount of time Ellie had endeared herself to their family. Michaela found herself wanting to wash away whatever was hurting her. It wasn't like Ellie to be distant and sad. She ventured the question, "Ellie, have these attacks happened before? I mean before you came here? I know you mentioned you've had asthma since your where young."

Ellie's heart began to pump. Here it came. The questions. Her delicate fingers wrapped tightly around the mug in front of her. "Yes, I've gotten attacks before. They were never very bad. They mostly only happened when I was a kid. I just had to rest and catch my breath. It was never a problem. I eventually just stopped having them. When I didn't have one for a while I figured I had grown out of it." Ellie shrugged.

Dr. Mike put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm afraid you don't usually grow out of it. When did the attacks start up again?"

"About 3 years ago. " Ellie was quiet. She hoped Dr. Mike wouldn't ask about why they had started again. She wanted more then anything to confide in someone. She wished she could but this wasn't Dr. Mikes problem. And there was nothing she could do even it she did tell her. No, Ellie knew it was better if she didn't involve this woman or her family. Her conscious pricked her, 'You already involved them by staying here.'

Michaela saw a shadow pass over Ellie's face. "Have they been as severe as last night?"

Ellie stared at her cup trying to push out the memories of pain in times past. She whispered, "Sometimes."

Michaela didn't let Ellie see her concerned look and continued diagnosing, "Usually it's triggered by something. Sometimes too much exertion can cause them, but I don't think that's it in your case. Yesterday you and Brian did all sorts of stuff and you never felt poorly, did you?" Ellie nodded to confirm the negative. "But a fear or worry can also cause an attack…." Michaela ventured. There was no response from Ellie so she continued, "If we can figure out what triggers it we might be able to help you avoid having further attacks."

Ellie averted her eyes and busied her self with her cup of tea. There was a long silence before Ellie's sweet voice said as nonchalantly as possible, "It was just a bad dream." A hallow feeling filled her heart. She was so tired of feeling like a part of herself wasn't really her at all.

Disappointment was etched in Dr. Mike's eyes at being pushed away. Her hand gently squeezed Ellie's shoulder and a smile replaced the disappointment as quickly as it had come. "Yes, just a bad dream."

Instead of feeling relieved that the questions were over, Ellie bit her lip to keep from crying. Nothing sounded better then rushing into Dr. Mikes arms and confessing everything. At that moment she wanted to be a child. She wanted to be held and told it was going to be alright. Ellie focused on remembering her mother and father and found renewed courage. The same courage that had caused her to leave home. She was starting her life anew and a few nasty dreams weren't going to ruin it for her. Ellie finished her tea and rising from the table said, "Thank you Dr. Mike. I really appreciate it."

Michaela suspected Ellie's thanks was for more then just the tea. She took

Ellie's cup from her saying, "It's nothing. I'm glad you're here."

Ellie gave a sincere smile and asked, "May I go see Katie?"

"Of course! She will be happy her new friend is up. But if you find yourself getting tired it's ok to rest. Katie has a lot of energy. It's hard to keep up with her sometimes." Dr. Mike smiled knowingly. Ellie giggled and headed up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Brain came home from town and saw Ellie sitting on the porch by herself. Her fingers were tapping the wood underneath her. She seemed distracted and didn't look up at him until he sat next to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ellie clasped her hands back into her lap and looked at him somewhat embarrassed, "Sorry, I was just…yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Brian asked concerned at her slightly forlorn look.

"Yes. Your mother says I should do a vapor treatment before bed tonight but I'm fine."

"Good. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better." Brian wasn't sure what to say. Finally he asked, "Were you thinking about a song?" Ellie looked at him questioningly and he explained, "Well, you were tapping your fingers as if you were playing a song."

Ellie smiled and said, "Oh! Was I? Sometimes I have a tune running through my head and my fingers follow along but… sometimes I don't realize I'm doing it! Just a quirk I guess."

Brian chuckled, "Maybe we could put that in the article about you. We still haven't done that interview yet….I told Ms. Dorothy about the idea and she thinks it would be great…. If you're feeling alright maybe we could do it now?"

Ellie noted the slight nervousness in his voice and smiled sweetly at him, "Sure we can…but I'm not sure it will be all that interesting."

Brian rummaged in his pocket for his writing pad and pencil. "It will be fine. Don't worry."

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Hmmm…well, you're from Boston…traveled her by yourself…can't fish..." At this Ellie jabbed him playfully with her elbow. Brian chuckled and said, "Alright, well...what made you come to Colorado Springs?"

Ellie took a moment to think about her answer, "I…I guess…I just wanted to get out of Boston and see a new place."

"And what are you're plans?"

Ellie gave him a side smile and said, "You already know that answer!"

Brian couldn't help but smile back at her and say, "Well, tell me again so I

can be sure to get it right."

"I want to eventually teach music at a school. For right now though, I want to share my music by performing. I want to save up money from my concerts to travel around as well as save up to settle down somewhere to teach."

"Good." Brian said as he hurriedly scribbled down his thoughts and her words. "Why do you like music?"

"Hmmm….It's fun. Pretty. Exciting,….I think it touches people… I enjoy it…I…" She hesitated and in a small voice, as if to herself said, "I feel like my family is with me when I play…"

Brian looked over at her and looking at her profile saw her long lashes lower as she looked down. She was biting her bottom lip. He quietly and seriously asked, "What happened to them?"

Ellie just shook her head and said, "There was an accident…" She slowly told him what had happened to her family.

Brian didn't write down a single thing. He just listened to her. Neither one looked at the other. Silence hung heavy in the air and finally Brian said, "So, you went to live with your uncle?" Ellie nodded in confirmation. Brian scribbled on his pad and continued, "And while you were living with your uncle…?"

Brian saw her eyebrows draw together as she looked out across the yard. She shook her head lightly and said without looking at him, "I don't want to talk about it…"

In a low and somewhat concerned tone Brian said, "Alright,…you don't have to. I'm sorry if…?"

Ellie turned to him trying to reassure him he hadn't done anything wrong, "No, it's not your fault. I just…." Sighing and blinking back tears she smiled, "Is there anything else you think we need for your article?"

Brian excepted her change of subject but cursed himself for causing her discomfort. He responded, "No, I think I have enough. I think I'll talk to the Reverend and Grace."

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I'm sure they'll have good things to say about you." Brian announced confidently. "It will be good to add that to the article." He took pleasure in seeing Ellie's eyes grow big in surprise and her cheeks blush furiously.

Ellie wasn't sure what to say. Eventually she said humbly, "Thank you Brian….for helping me."

"It's not a big deal." Brian shrugged.

"It is to me."

Brian smiled at her and admired how the sun fell on her hair, making it seem as if strands of gold were woven through it. Just then Sully came down the path with Wolf. "Hey, you two."

"Hey pa." Brian said.

Sully came up the front steps and addressed Ellie, "You feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Michaela came out the front door and approaching Sully kissed him lightly and said with a smile, "Dinner is ready if anyone is hungry. I don't think Katie will wait much longer."

Brian extended his hand to Ellie to help her rise and taking it she followed the family inside the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sitting on a blanket, Ellie and the Sully family enjoyed the sunshine. It was decided that a picnic would be a good way to spend the day. They had attended church that morning and the afternoon was free to spend as they wished . Katie had been bugging her parents for weeks to go on a picnic so Sully and Michaela decided this would be a good day for it. It would give Ellie the opportunity to see more of the countryside.

The sun peeked warmly through the leaves of the surrounding trees. They had finished eating the fried chicken that Grace had given them and were now just lounging about. Sully and Brian had gone a little ways off to throw tomahawks and look for herbs that Michaela needed at the clinic. Katie had asked Ellie to play tag with her. Michaela sat comfortably on the blanket with a text book in her lap. The joyous squeals of her daughter made her look up from the black and white on the page to the scene of color and life around her. Ellie was chasing Katie around the little grove in an attempt to tag her. Michaela couldn't help but smile as she saw Ellie pretended to be too slow to catch the little girl. Then to Katie's utter surprise, Ellie sprang into action and swept Katie up in her arms and twirled her around. A loud cry of laughter bounced off the tree trunks. Michaela watched Ellie set her daughter back on her feet just as Sully and Brian came through the trees.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." Sully said.

"Papa! Did you see? Did you see Ellie twirl me?!" Katie had run over to him with excitement clearly etched on her face.

"Sure did." Sully said as he placed his hand on her head.

"Can we do it again?" Katie asked turning back to Ellie.

Michaela jumped in, "Honey, Ellie might be tired."

Katie drew her eyebrows together and turning to Ellie asked, "Are you?"

Ellie bit her lip and smiled, "Well, how about if we play it again later?"

"Alright." Satisfied Katie went and sat next to her mother.

"There are some caves just a few minutes from here. Ellie might like to see them." Sully suggested.

"Oh, yeah! They're really pretty." Brian turned to Ellie, "Do you want to see them?"

Ellie's love for exploring bubbled as she responded, "Sure!"

"You want to come ma?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here with Katie."

"Pa?"

"No, but you two have fun." Sully said.

They set off toward the caves.

Sully turned to his wife, "Ellie's really good with Katie."

"Yes, she is." Sully sat down on the blanket next to his wife and taking her hand, placed his lips against her skin.

"She's a special young woman. I think we'll miss her when she leaves." He kissed Michaela's neck as he continued, "I know Katie will miss her." Michaela gave a soft sigh in response. Sully kissed her cheek, "I bet Brian will miss her too!" He leaned in to set his lips against hers but she pulled away.

"Sully!"

"What? Don't you think she's a nice girl?"

"Yes, but..."

"Brian's old enough to have a girl."

"But she's a few years older then him."

"It's not that much of difference though."

Michaela sighed and smiled at him, "I know. I just...well, if she leaves to play the piano in different cities…....I don't want Brian to get hurt."

Sully said knowingly, "Or is it that you don't want him to leave ?"

Michaela raised her eyes and said with a smirk, "Maybe both."

"Well, you never know. We won't worry about it right now. I don't even know if he likes her like that. But they do get along well."

Michaela didn't answer. Sully finished what he had started and kissed her soundly. They then returned their attention to Katie who was apparently digging for buried treasure under a nearby tree.

"This is it." Brian said as they came up on a large opening in the rocks. Brian had brought a lantern and proceeded to light it. Ellie looked at the large, dark opening and tried not to let it dissuade her from entering.

Brian began to enter the cave and turning around to Ellie said, "Come on."

"What's inside?"

"A little ways on it opens up into a big cavern with all kinds of amazing stalactites and stalagmites. It's great!" Brian saw her hesitation and sought to assure her, "It's alright. I've got the light and there isn't a lot of tunnels so we won't get lost. I've been here lots of times. I promise it's worth it!"

Brian extended his hand to her and Ellie took it. Smiling she said enthusiastically, "I wouldn't miss it!" She followed him inside against her better judgment. Her interest was peaked and she was eager to see what wonders the cave held. She stuck close to Brian and took comfort from the feel of his hand as it clasped her fingers. As they made their way through the cave tunnel. They headed gradually downward. The space narrowed and the two had to break their hand hold and enter single file. Ellie kept her eyes on the light in Brian's hand and forced herself to focus on it instead of the walls that grazed her arms on either side. After coming through the small passageway the cave opened up into a magnificent cathedral. The ceiling rose far above their heads. Rock formations that had grown over thousands of years hung from the ceiling. The light reflected off the surfaces of the rock icicles to reveal their natural sparkle and brown, green, and purple hues. The lanterns light couldn't reach the far walls of the chamber but what the light was able to capture took Ellie's breath away. "Wow…"

Brian turned to Ellie and enjoyed the look of utter astonishment on her face. He watched the lamp light reflect in her wide eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I…it's….I've never seen anything like it before! It's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it!"

They walked around the cavern for a little while. Ellie made sure she stayed within the realm of the light. There was a slight draft of air.

"Where's the breeze coming from?" Ellie asked.

"There's another opening further on." Brian answered. The air suddenly swirled around the cavern and the lantern light was swept away. Ellie gasped as the surprise of absolute darkness engulfed her. Her breath quickened. She put out her arms and tried to feel for the wall. Her fingers found the caves side and she put her back against it, willing herself to remain calm. It felt like the darkness was pressing her against the cold wall. She couldn't move.

"Ellie you there?" Brian asked as he tried to locate her by putting out his arms. He didn't hear her answer but he soon bumped his arm into her. "Ellie?" Again she didn't answer him. He felt her arm against him and reached for her hand. He felt her squeeze it tightly. He could hear her rattling, unsteady breath. In a terrified voice he heard her gasp, "Br…Brian?!"

"I'm here. It's alright. We just need to follow the wall out. Come on, hang on to me."

Ellie didn't move at first. Brian tugged on her hand gently "Come on. Just follow me. It'll be fine."

In an airy and choked voice she breath, "OK." She got her feet to move and she held on to Brian's hand tightly as they made their way forward. Brian was worried about her. He was sure she was having another asthma attack. He held her hand and with his other hand felt along the wall and began to walk back the way they had come. When they got to the narrow passage he said, "It get's narrow here remember? So, put your hand on my shoulder and follow me alright?" He tried to calm her with his even and steady voice. Ellie did as she was told but the tightness in her chest was growing. She felt like the darkness was crushing her. She shuddered as she felt the walls on either side of her brush her arms. Ellie felt like the air around her was thick, and hot.

Brian felt Ellie's shaking hand on his shoulder. He heard her breathing quicken and become sharp. "Ellie we're almost there I promise."

Panic swelled inside of her and she put her hand against the moist wall of the cave and pushed against it trying to get away from it. In between gasps she responded, "Have….to…get out!... Please…it hurts…" Her voice trailed away as she inhaled wheezily.

"We're almost there. Hang on Ellie." Brian's voice held a tone of pleading. He had heard the desperation and panic in her voice. As they came out of the narrow tunnel he grabbed her hand again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her up the slight slope to the opening. The light from outside hit them as he led her out. Ellie tried to relax as the sunshine surrounded her and the fresh air hit her face but her mind felt clouded and she couldn't rid herself of the panicked feeling that had engulfed her. Brian looked at her flushed face and saw her body slouch with weakness. He knew he needed to fetch his mother. "You're gonna be alight. I'm gonna go get my ma alright?" Brain didn't want to leave her but he knew she wasn't in any condition to walk back. She didn't speak but gave him a nod of the head as she continued her struggle to breath properly.

Brian said, "I'll be right back, I promise." She nodded again and gave him a forced half smile as she took a noisy, disjointed gulp of air. Ellie put her hand out against a tree to steady herself as she saw Brian take off running. She felt her legs sink underneath her. She began to cough violently as her body slumped to the ground. Her throat was burning. She tried desperately to catch her breath.

"MA! Ma! Come quick!" Brian came to a sliding halt as he came upon his family sitting on the picnic blanket.

Michaela looked up concernedly, "Brian, what is it? Where's Ellie?"

Brian said, "She can't breath. She's having an attack…at the cave."

Michaela jumped up grabbing her medical bag. Sully picked up Katie and they followed Brian back down the path as fast as they could.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 **

"MA! Ma! Come quick!" Brian came to a sliding halt as he came upon his family sitting on the picnic blanket.

Michaela looked up concernedly, "Brian, what is it? Where's Ellie?"

Brian said, "She can't breath. She's having an attack…at the cave."

Michaela jumped up grabbing her medical bag. Sully picked up Katie and they followed Brian back down the path as fast as they could.

"Ellie!" Michaela called. As she caught sight of her, she rushed to the young woman. Ellie's body heaved violently. She was coughing fiercely. "Sully, hold her up!" Michaela instructed.

Sully put Katie down and gently gathered Ellie into his arms to help her sit up. He rubbed her back as she continued to struggle for air between fits of coughing.

Ellie's head was pounding from lack of oxygen. The pain of each seizing cough that shook her body made her world spin.

"Mama, what's wrong with Ellie? Is she hurt? Is she choking?" Katie said looking scared and sounding worried.

"No sweetheart she's going to be alright." Michaela said distractedly as she checked Ellie's heart beat. It was racing. Ellie's cheeks were flushed and her eyes watered with the effort to inhale between rattling coughs.

Michaela quickly put some chloroform on a cloth and passed it under Ellie's mouth and nose. "Try to take short breaths."

Ellie faintly croaked in a terrified voice, "I…can't…." Another fit of coughing seized her and she doubled over in Sully's arms; her whole body shaking. Sully took Ellie's curled up body and leaned her back again.

"You can do this Ellie. It's going to be alright. " Michaela passed the chloroform cloth along Ellie's nose and mouth. Ellie instinctively turned away as the cloth got close to her and she struggled feebly in Sully's arms to be free. "This is going to help you Ellie. Please, don't fight it. It's alright. Breath it in. That's it. Just try to breath easy. You're going to be alright." Her coughing continued but her body was too tired to react or fight it. She laid nearly limp in Sully's grasp. Michaela noticed Ellie's coughing begin to lessen as the muscles in her throat and chest began to relax. Ellie let herself lean heavily against Sully. She relaxed as oxygen became to return more abundantly to her mind. She reminded herself that she was safe. Her mind slowly told her she was outside, not trapped in the dark. In a shallow and quiet voice she said, "My… throat hurts."

Michaela turned to Brian who at hearing Ellie's plea picked up his canteen of water. Michaela took the canteen from her son and lifted it to the girl's lips. Ellie drank the cold water greedily.

"Thank you." Ellie felt exhausted. "I'm so sorry….." her voice was chocked and raspy.

"It's not your fault." Michaela said reassuringly. She reached up and whipped away Ellie's hair from her sweaty face. "But I think we better take you to the clinic for a vapor treatment." Ellie didn't have the energy to argue so she let Sully pick her up and they began walking back to the wagon.

Ellie noticed Brian's concerned look and knew that he was blaming himself for her attack. When she had been laid gently in the back of the wagon, Brian climb in next to her and Ellie said quietly in a raspy voice, "It wasn't your fault." He didn't respond but nodded his head.

As they rode back to town Brian let Ellie rest her head against him. He felt her small rib cage expand with each breath she took. Her hair smelled like lilacs. As he listened to her labored breathing he felt sick inside. He had persuaded her to go inside the cave. Guilt filled him for causing her fear and pain. He looked down and saw that her eyes were closed and she was resting peacefully.

When the wagon reached the clinic Brian reluctantly moved and gently nudged Ellie to alert her they had made it to their destination. Ellie let Brian help her out of the wagon and lead her into the clinic.

"I'm going to take Katie and Brian home. I'll come back for you in a little while." Sully said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Alright." Michaela said.

Ellie saw Brian look back at her with concern. She gave him a soft smile to reassure him she was doing better. The door shut and Michaela approached Ellie with her stethoscope in hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm….I'm exhausted."

Michaela smiled and said, "Well, that's normal after such an attack. I'll heat some leaves and the steam will help relieve the rest of the swelling. I'll make some tea for your throat too."

Ellie lowered her eyes humbly, "Thank you Dr. Mike…I'm sorry I ruined the picnic…it was so wonderful…."

Michaela lovingly stroked Ellie's long, wavy hair. "Yes, it was a nice picnic, but you didn't ruin it. I am sure you didn't plan on having an asthma attack. It's alright."

As Ellie breathed in the vapor that rose steaming from the cup in front of her. Dr. Mike sat beside her and said, "Ellie, what happened?"

"We were exploring the cave….. It's amazing!" Michaela saw the young woman's eyes light up. There was a small pause before Ellie continued with a shrug, "The lantern went out and it got so dark…. I… I guess I just got scared."

Dr. Mike saw Ellie's cheeks blush with embarrassment.

"Ellie, it's alright. We all get scared. I want to help you. When you had the other attack you were asleep." Michaela then asked tentatively and kindly, "Will you tell me…what was your dream about?"

Ellie tensed at the question. She didn't respond at first. Her mind was trying to decide what to say. "I….it…."

Michaela waited patiently and hoped Ellie would confide in her. Ellie's lips parted and her quiet voice spoke, "It was dark and I was…trapped…in a small space….I couldn't get out."

"And when your were in the cave it was dark too." Michaela rose and began pacing around the room.

"So I'm just a scared little girl who doesn't like the dark?" Ellie asked as she rolled her eyes and laughed at herself dejectedly.

"I think there's more to it then that. Was it cramped in the cave?"

"Yes, there was a narrow tunnel….I felt…trapped." Ellie admitted.

Michaela flipped through a medical book in thought, "Hmmm…and when you first got to town you were wheezy too. Was the train car crowded?"

Ellie nodded, "It was a little tight and stuffy."

Flipping some pages in the book Dr. Mike said, "I think you have something called claustrophobia." She saw the confused look on Ellie's face so she explained, "It's not being afraid of the dark really, it's more a fear of being in tight spaces; of being trapped."

Ellie knew that she didn't like being in cramped places and that it aggravated her asthma but she never knew there was a medical name for it. "So, can you fix it?"

"Well, not exactly. It's more a condition of the mind. There's no medicine for it. I would just suggest trying to stay out of confining places. For now we'll just have to do our best to treat the asthma. I think that your asthma is triggered when you are in a claustrophobic area, especially if that area is dark. Not being able to see where you are would certainly be frightening."

Ellie continued to breath in the soothing vapors. Dr. Mike asked, "Have you always been afraid of being trapped or being in small areas?"

Ellie's voice was flat when she declared, "No."

"Hmmm, I just thought since you said you had asthma when you were younger and it seems to be triggered by the claustrophobia if it had always been a fear."

Ellie just shook her head and avoided looking at Michaela. Ellie's mind flashed with the past three years. She knew exactly why she had developed claustrophobia and the memories made her cringe. She felt frustrated and tired. Ellie was relieved when Michaela told her to go lay down and rest until Sully came back for them. Curling up under the covers of one of the recovery beds Ellie let her body sink into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

When Ellie and Michaela returned to the homestead later that evening Ellie had tried to help with dinner but was given strict orders to rest. "You've had a hard day and you need to give you body time to rest from the asthma attack. You're still a bit wheezy. I'll take care of dinner."

"Alright. But are you sure I can't help? I'm feeling much better." Ellie said.

"I can manage. I think Brian's outside on the porch, why don't you join him?"

Ellie gave a shy smile and admitted defeat, "Alright."

Opening the door Ellie saw Brian sitting on the front steps of the homestead. He didn't' turn to look at her when she closed the door and sat beside him. They sat in silence for some time. Ellie observed his downcast face and the way he distractedly picked at the hem of his pants. Finally he spoke, "I'm sorry Ellie. I shouldn't' have..."

Ellie quickly interrupted him, "…shouldn't have what? Taken me into the cave to see the most spectacular thing I may have ever seen in my life?"

Her sarcastic tone didn't have the desired affect. Brian solemnly said,

"You could have passed out , or stopped breathing or……I put you in danger. I forced you to go."

Ellie touched his arm and said, "You didn't put me in danger or force me to go in…"

"But you were hesitant and I convinced ya."

"Yes, you convinced me and I'm glad you did. It was so beautiful!"

"Not worth putting your life in danger. I'm sorry I hurt ya."

"You didn't hurt me!" Ellie said strongly. "It wasn't your fault Brian. You didn't know what was going to happen. I should have probably listened to my instincts, but I was curious and…well, I don't regret going! Besides, we didn't know the light would go out. That's not your fault."

Brian sighed and looked up at her. "Yeah, but I'm still sorry."

"It's alright. I'm fine now. No need to be sorry!" She gave him a reassuring smile and nudging him teased, "Besides, I like you much better when you smile!"

Brian couldn't help but smile back at her. He took pleasure in seeing how the setting sun fell on her hair making it look as if strands of gold were weaved through it. He asked, "So, what…"

"So, what happened?" Ellie gave a soft chuckle. "I'm afraid of the dark!"

Brian gave her a somewhat surprised and confused look. Ellie's laugh chimed again and she said, "Well, that's not really it I guess. Dr. Mike says I have claustrophobia. I guess that means that me and small spaces don't get along very well. If I am confined in a small space I feel trapped and I start to panic. It triggers my asthma. When the light went out in the cave I felt closed in. I guess the darkness felt so thick that I..." Ellie shrugged, "I got scared…I panicked…pretty silly!" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, it's not." Brian said. "It's alright. We all have fears. I'm just glad you're OK. "

Gracing him with another charming smile she said shyly in a quiet voice,

"Thanks." After a moment Ellie said, "By the way, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Brian asked in astonishment.

"Well, it wasn't a very nice way for the picnic to end. I'm sorry I was the cause of it ending so abruptly."

Brian just kind of chuckled in surprise and said, "I don't think it was your fault! No need to apologize." He nudged her like she had done to him and said, "Besides, I like you better when you smile! So, stop being sorry."

Smirking Ellie said with a raised eyebrow and a challenging look, "I will if you will!"

"Alright, you win!" Brian said with a grin.

"Good!"

"You think dinner is ready?" Brian asked off handedly.

"I don't know. I was going to help you're ma with it but she gave me doctors orders to take it easy."

"That sounds like her." Brian said shaking his head. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. I'm just still a little wheezy and my chest is a little soar from all that coughing but that's not a big deal. Thanks to your ma I'm doing fine. "

Brian declared, "She's a good doctor."

"Yes, she is."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ellie held the flier for her concert determinedly in her hand as she stood in the street facing the Saloon. Brain eyed her and asked, "You sure about this?"

With a resolute nod of her head Ellie bit her lower lip and said, "Yes. I want to play that piano."

"Hank might not take kindly to you asking to use it." Brian said.

"I know, but you said he let your uncle Teddy use it when he came right?"

"Sure, but…"

Ellie noted Brian's concerned and unsure look. She raised her eye brows and said, "But what? He was a respectable gentleman and I am just a young woman?"

"Well…" Brian trailed off.

"Brian, if there's one thing you should know about me it's that I don't give up easily. Our concert would be so much better if we could play on a piano that was newer and in tune."

Brian chuckled at her as she put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that announced her intentions but also pleaded for his support. He shrugged and said, "Alright, I guess it's worth asking at least. You sure you don't want me to go with ya? Maybe I should ask him."

With a charming yet mischievous smile Ellie said, "Who said anything about asking?" Brian gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and continued, "I'll be fine. Besides, you have to get back and help your ma with Katie. This was my idea anyway."

"Alright. If your sure."

"I am." Ellie saw Brian hesitate to leave her and she said, "Don't worry about it. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." He watched her turn and head toward the Saloon.

As Ellie swung back the doors. The place quieted down as heads turned to look at her. One man piped up, "Hank, you got a new girl? She sure is a pretty thing!"

Another man whistled and said, "Yeah, she sure is a looker! Come here honey and sit on daddies lap!"

Ellie shivered as the hairs on her neck stood on end and tried to ignore the men as she made her way up to the bar. Hank turned around to look at her. "Finally, decided to get a job huh? I got a room up stairs on the left if you want it." Hank gave her a wicked smile as he mocked her.

Ellie took on a dark look but said politely, "I don't require work of that kind thank you."

"Then what you doin' here? I don't serve ladies."

Looking around Ellie said, "I can see that. I came to tell you I am going to use your establishment for the upcoming concert Brian and I are putting on. I'm sure you've read about it in the Gazette."

Hank gave a derisive laugh as he said roughly, "I don't think so. No little girl is going to walk into my place and tell me what to do. You may have noticed, this ain't a concert hall."

"Yes, I've noticed. However, you have the better of the two piano's in town."

"Ya ain't using my piano."

"Why not? No one else seems to be using it. Shame to just let it sit there." Ellie said.

"That's non of your concern. Doesn't matter anyway, cuz you aint using it."

"Yes, I am." Ellie slammed the flier down on the counter for Hank to see and said, "Fliers have already been printed. Says the concert is to be here next weekend at seven o'clock."

Hank looked daggers at her and Ellie just smiled back at him despite the slight nervousness that was rolling around inside of her. Hank growled, "I don't care what some stupid paper says, you ain't doing it here!"

"I don't know why you're complaining. People come here for the concert and they stay to drink this filthy stuff afterwards." Ellie picked up a glass next to her that was half full of alcohol and set it down disgustedly then looked back at Hank with a roll of her eyes and said, "The way I see you're going to profit from it." Hank was silent as he considered her logic.

Jake was sitting at the bar and said, "She might have a point there Hank."

Loren said, "Yeah, I know plenty of folks that would stay for a drink."

"I didn't ask you two!" Hank jabbed.

Jake shrugged, "Well, it could be good for buisness if you have a famous pianist play in your Saloon."

"Yeah, well she ain't famous!" Hank bellowed.

With annoyance Ellie said, "Excuse me gentleman but I am still here! Famous or not is beside the point. The concert is happening and I intend on using that piano." Ellie pointed to the corner where the large instrument rested. "I just thought I would give you the courtesy of letting you know." Ellie continued with as much determination and fortitude as she could. Her words came out fast, crisp and sharp. "I think you'll find that a fair number of people will come to the concert. If they show up and find you aren't prepared for them it only makes you look bad; and I don't want that to happen. Incase your interested I spoke to the Sherriff and he supports the idea of using your establishment for the concert."

Hank glared in wonder and annoyance at this petite, young woman who was carrying on as if she owned the place.

"The Sherriff doesn't have a say in how I use my place."

"Well, you'll have to take that up with him." Ellie extended her hand and Hank unconsciously took it as she said, "Well, it was nice to meet you.

Don't forget, it's next weekend. If all goes well, as I suspect it will, we will both profit from the event." With that Ellie walked away through the swinging doors and down the street. Hank was left staring after her wondering what kind of whirlwind had just spun through the Saloon. Shaking his head he cursed under his breath and crumbled up the flier.

Jake threw back the rest of his liquor and said, "She's worse then Dr. Mike! Been livin' there too long. She's startin' to pick up her habits."

Loren laughed, "She sure told you Hank!"

"Just what we need, more bossy females." Jake sighed as he filled up his glass again.

Hank said in a nasty voice with a smirk, "Maybe someone just needs to teach her a lesson."

Loren said, "Ahh, she don't mean no harm. Don't go stirrin' up trouble."

"You getting' soft Loren?" Jake teased.

Loren shook his head, "I just think she's got her own troubles already."

"What you'd ya mea?" Jake asked with rising curiosity for gossip about the new girl.

"Ohhh, well, it's nothin'."

"Don't sound like nothin'," Hank said.

"Come one Loren, we got a right to know what's going on in our town."

Loren hesitated but gave in as he said, "Somethin' just don't seem right about her. When I was talkin' to her she was all nice and friendly until I mentioned her uncle."

"Yeah… and…" Jake probed.

"Well, she just got this look in eyes. Kind of like the one Dorothy had when she got away from her husband. Kind of sad, or…dark inside."

"So, you think she was getting' beat back home?" Jake asked.

"Ohhh, I don't know. But when she was reaching for something on the top self her sleeve went up and I thought I saw a bruise on her arm."

There was silence for a time as the three men contemplated Loren's statement.

"You think she's just a no account runaway? Think someone will be coming for her?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. All I'm sayin' is there might be more to her then she lets on."

"Well, might do her some good to get beat once in a while." Hank said as he gave a slight grin.

"Ahh, you don't mean that." Loren said. Hank didn't respond because he knew Loren was right. Hank had been down right outraged by Ellie's demands and had been close to wanting to throttle her. Yet, not even he could condone the beating of a women. It had happened to some of his own girls while working for him and each time Hank wanted to murder the man responsible.

"You can't tell nobody about this either." Loren added.

"Why not?" Jake said.

"Cuz, we don't even know if it's true! Sides, she's a nice girl. No need to bring about trouble for her." Loren defended.

"Alright, alright." Jake said as he rose from the bar.

Ellie left quickly as her feet carried her across the street where Brian was waiting for her.

"So how did it go?" Brian asked.

With a chuckle Ellie said, "Well, he didn't say much. Course I didn't really let him."

"So it's alright?" Brian asked.

Ellie smiled, "Well, he didn't say no."

"So, what happened?" Brian begged for information.

"Well,…I just sort of told him we were using his place."

"You didn't ask?" Brian was astonished.

"No, I figured he would have said no…Well, he did at first, but… I tried to persuade him and…" Ellie's face turned red and she put her hands on her cheeks as she confessed, "I just started talking and…I just told him he better be ready for next weekend because the concert was happening and I was going to use his piano…then I…I said the Sherriff was on our side!" Ellie threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

Brian looked at her in shock. "What?"

"I know… I shouldn't have but…well, I was just on a roll!" Ellie said with a shrug of her shoulders and a slightly worried look on her face.

Brian considered her for a moment. He took in her innocent shrug, the slight pride in her smile and the nervous bite of her bottom lip along with the confession in her big blue eyes. He could do nothing but let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Ellie asked as she gave him a little shove.

"You just look so…I just can't believe you barged in there and just made demands. Did he even yell?"

"Well he tried to but not really."

Brian shook his head and looked at her in amazement.

"What?" Ellie said.

"You are just…"

"Crazy!" Ellie said as she rolled her eyes.

Brian chuckled again, "Not what I was going thinking of but it does fit."

Ellie hit him lightly on the arm and joined his laughter. "Think we should tell the Sherriff that he might get a visit from Hank?"

"Maybe." Brian said as they headed into the clinic.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been almost a week since the picnic and a couple of days since Ellie's encounter with Hank. During her stay in Colorado Ellie had enjoyed helping out at the clinic, watching Katie and practicing the piano with Brian for the up coming concert. She admitted to herself that she had really enjoyed having Brian sit next to her on the piano bench, their fingers moving in a duet or just goofing around. She laughed to herself when she thought about how he had stumbled horribly while playing for her for the first time and the nervous expression he had had on his face. After a couple of weeks practicing together though, both felt comfortable and they were excited for the upcoming performance. The article about her had been posted in the Gazette and posters had been made. Ms. Dorothy had become a fast friend and was eager to help Ellie print programs. Ellie had whittled away much of her time designing the programs and learning a little about printing. Even with all these fun and enjoyable things, a troublesome feeling kept building inside of Ellie. He unease was due to the circulation and talk that an important banker from Boston was coming to visit the town.

One day she had over heard Preston talking about the Banker coming to Denver for a conference as well as visiting Colorado Springs to do an inspection on the financial standing of the town. He was doing a study on banking in small towns and their success or lack there of. It was obvious that Preston thought highly of the man and was eager to impress the respected Boston banker, and get the opportunity for his bank to show up in the report as being a great success to the town. Preston gloated that the man would be staying at his hotel. The town seemed to be a buzz about having such a respectable man come to their town. Ellie had stood by hearing the gossip fly and feeling increasingly uneasy. She had listened tensely waiting to hear a name but was not rewarded with one. A short article had been printed in the Gazette informing the town of the Bankers arrival and purpose. The paper had been printed Saturday, and after her encounter with Hank that same day, Ellie had hesitantly taken the paper and read it's contents. When her eyes found the name Mr. Coldwell, her heart had stopped. Trying to keep calm Ellie read the article again and again willing it not to be true. Unfortunately, the more she read it the more real it became until she had retreated to her room early that night and cried herself to sleep. The man would be arriving on Wednesday.

The next day the Sully family attended church. Michaela had noticed a change in Ellie's demeanor. She didn't smile much or laugh as she usually did. The night before, Michaela noticed Ellie had retired early and when Katie had asked her to tell a story Ellie sadly declined. As Ellie sat in church she hardly heard a word as her mind wondered. When the service was over and people were mingling about she heard plans being made to show the town at it's best for the banker. Ellie's stomach did a flip as she was again reminded that reality was going to catch up with her.

It was a beautiful day and when they returned to the homestead Sully, Brian and Katie had decided to go for a walk along the creek. Ellie had refused to join them. Ellie noticed the surprised and somewhat worried look on Brian's face when she said she thought she would sit this adventure out. It wasn't like her to miss an opportunity for fun but she just wasn't feeling up to it. Sitting on the porch Ellie was hardly aware of the warm sun, or the beautiful, azure sky. Time was running out. She knew the happiness she had experienced within the last few weeks was going to end abruptly. Her uncle was coming. She was almost surprised it had taken him this long to find her. He had friends in high places and getting information out of people was his forte. She wondered who he had talked to or bullied in order to find out where she had gone. Maybe it had been the nice man who had sold her the train ticket at the station. It didn't really matter in the end. She had known deep down inside that he would find her eventually. As Ellie's mind reeled unpleasantly, Michaela came and sat down on the porch step next to her. Taking the cup of tea that Dr. Mike offered her, Ellie sat in silence.

Michaela looked at the lovely young woman next to her and ventured, "I can't help noticing that you've seemed distracted. Something on your mind you'd like to share?"

Ellie's lips curled slightly. She didn't respond right away. Finally, she let out a short, silent giggle.

"You remind me of my mother." Dr. Mike looked at her questioningly and Ellie continued, her eyes focused on a far away tree. "My mother always knew when something was wrong, or when I wasn't feeling good. I remember one day I came home from school and she asked me how my day had been. I put on a smile and cheerfully told her it had been a great day. I went to my room and about fifteen minutes later my mother came in with a big plate of cookies and some milk. There was no hiding from her. She knew before I told her. It had been a horrible day. Some of the girls at school had made fun of me for attempting to play ball with the boys. I also hadn't done very well on my spelling exam." Ellie gave a soft chuckle at the memory. "I broke down and told my mother everything before she even had time to ask…..but she knew some how…..maybe I'm just not very good at hiding it……."

Michaela let a small smile grace her lips as she put her arm around Ellie's shoulder. "Mothers just have a way of telling when some one they care about needs them I think. You must miss her terribly."

Ellie let the sympathetic words seep into her. Did that mean that Dr. Mike cared about her? Really cared? Whether it was true or not Ellie let herself believe it. She could feel her armor slipping. She longed to be free from hiding the truth.

Michaela watched as Ellie's eyes became clouded. She watched as Ellie's lips parted and a hesitant and soft voice issued from them. "You're a brilliant woman Dr. Mike….."

"Ellie, I know something's wrong. I just want to help."

"I know….So, what do you know?"

Michaela as a little taken back by the question. It wasn't a defensive demand, but a humble acknowledgement that she couldn't hide from the situation. " Well,..I'm not sure I know anything but… I suspect that the bruise on your shoulder wasn't from a fall on the train; and that the bruises on your legs were no accident either. When you had your bad dream you yelled something about your uncle…. I guess the rest is speculation, but……Ellie, are you in some kind of trouble?"

Ellie didn't answer right away. Finally she said meekly, "I….I'll be leaving soon."

"You don't need to if you don't want. You can stay as long as you like you know. We've all grown quite fond of you. But I suppose after the concert you'll want to go some place new to perform right?"

Ellie was silent for a moment trying to will her mind to form the words she had never spoken before. She simply said, "No, I…I'll be going back to Boston."

Before Ellie could continue Dr. Mike cut in, "Boston? But I thought…"

"The man who is coming to town? The Banker? He's my uncle. He'll be taking me back to Boston with him."

Michaela listened with drawn eye brows. Ellie's eyes never lifted from the tea cup in her hands. Her voice was filled with reluctance. Michaela knew something was not right. Michaela's mind was putting the puzzle together rapidly and she didn't like the conclusion it was leading her to. All she said as she gazed at Ellie was, "And you don't want to go, do you?"

"I don't have a choice." Ellie sighed, "I'm not who you think I am. I…" Michaela watched silently as the young woman shook her head slowly, biting her lower lip. Her small but steady voice continued, "I'm not twenty. I only just turned seventeen a few months ago…..When my parents died, my uncle became my guardian. I moved into his home…..It wasn't so bad at first. He was busy at work most of the time. At least that's what I thought. He seemed depressed and sad a lot of the time. I thought it was because of my mothers death but….I learned later it was because he had been loosing at the gambling halls. A week after my families funeral the lawyers announced that most of my families possession's and money went to him to be used to help in supporting me." Ellie spoke as if she was indifferent to the entire situation. When she continued her voice conveyed no emotion, "I didn't really know him. He had just moved to Boston when the accident happened. What I had heard about him led me to believe things were going to be alright. Everyone spoke highly of him. But…. I soon learned he didn't want to be bothered with a silly, worthless girl. The first few years he just kind of ignored me. I made friends with the servants and spent time with the cook…..She would let me make my mothers pie…. I continued to attend school too." At this point a small smile tugged at her lips as a few fun memories flashed in her mind. After a moment her face became grave again. "My uncle gambled all my parents money away. He kept loosing. As he lost he got more angry…. He would… take it out on me…. My fault really….. I was always in his way or doing something to annoy him. He would trip me or yell at me or give me a little smack across the face...it wasn't too bad….but…" Twisting her hands together she swallowed hard, "He wouldn't let me play the piano…..If he caught me…he would…." Michaela saw the pain and struggle in Ellie's eyes and covered the girls fingers with her own. Ellie whispered, "I probably deserved it."

At this point Michaela took Ellie by the shoulders and turned her so she could look her in the face and said gently, but firmly, "It was never your fault! Never! You never deserved to be treated that way. Do you understand?"

Ellie felt the intensity of Michaela's eyes and looking away said, "Yes." There was silence for a time. Ellie looked at Dr. Mike and saw her concern and love. She found it becoming easier to talk so she continued, "My uncle kept loosing at the hall and…. he always drank, but… it became worse. He would come home in a rage, smelling like alcohol and I was always there to take it out on…. About three years ago the money was almost gone and my uncle went to get more but the lawyer said the only thing left was in my account and no one could get the money but me. The only catch is I can't access it until I'm eighteen." With distain she said, "All of the sudden my uncle found me to be a very important item." Shaking her head as if remembering something Ellie declared, "Well, when my uncle came to the conclusion that he better keep me around so that he could get to the money, so he wouldn't let me leave the house anymore." With a sudden mirthless laugh Ellie exclaimed. "Well, no one wants the key to their money running off do they? So when he found out about the money in my account, he kept an extra close watch on me from that time on. He continued to gamble with money he didn't really have. I don't know how he got it. The servants in the house started to get let go because he couldn't pay them. He drank more and more. He became crazed. I would try to hide from him but that always made him angrier; he liked to know exactly where I was…." Ellie voice began to faulted as she said, "He would….lock me up…." Ellie's voice became even shallower, "In a small closet under the stairs; said I'd be safe there. He said that it was a good place to keep me. Couldn't loose me that way." Ellie stopped as silent tears began rolling down her soft cheeks.

Michaela's chest felt tight with shock, anger and despair at what she was hearing. She responded with a realization, "That's when your asthma started acting up again isn't it? Three years ago.

That's why you're claustrophobic?" Ellie simply nodded. Michaela wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight. She was astounded by Ellie's strength.

"And your dream?" Michaela asked referring to the night she had found Ellie by the fire place.

"My uncle was locking me in the closet," Ellie said somewhat mutedly against the shoulder of the woman hugging her.

Eventually Ellie backed away and said fast and apologetically, as if ashamed, "I stole the money to come here from my uncle. He had finally won a few games and I snuck into his room that night while he was passed out and took it. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would figure out where I had gone. He has lots of connections, but I… I couldn't stay there any more…" Ellie lowered her head and said as if to herself, "I'm so stupid!" By this time tears flowed freely from Ellie's ocean blue eyes. She continued talking in a fast and flustered tone, "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to lie I just….I shouldn't have gotten you mix up in this. I don't want…I shouldn't have…" Taking a deep breath Ellie steadied herself and looked directly into Michaela's eyes, "When my uncle comes don't try to stop him from taking me. I don't want any trouble. I'll go with him."

"What?! Ellie! We can't just… I'm not going to just let him come and…" Michaela's voice was strained and insistent. Frustration boiled hot and fast inside of her. Ellie cut her off abruptly.

"Yes, you can." Ellie seemed at that time to be far beyond her years. As she wiped away the tears from her cheeks she spoke calmly and firmly, "Listen, the law isn't going to touch someone like my uncle. He's high up in society." Ellie paused and almost laughing said, "They have no idea who he really is…he puts on a good show." She shook her head as if clearing her thoughts and continued, "Besides, there's no evidence and no court is going to rule that an under aged girl should be separated from her only living relative and guardian. He'll come here and be as proper and respectable as ever. He has a reputation to keep. He won't cause any trouble if I cooperate. He'll probably have some story all planned out about why I came here before him or something. I'll play along. Afterall… I'll be eighteen in a year. My uncle can have my money and then I can go where ever I want…he won't need me after that."

Instead of the young, scared girl she had just comforted, Michaela now saw a woman full of courage and determination. She noticed a look in Ellie's eyes that she herself possessed when she set her mind on something and was going to stubbornly stick to it. Before Michaela could say anything Ellie said desperately, "I'm so sorry I got you into this. I don't want you to be in the middle of it. I never should have…I'm sorry I deceived you. I guess… I thought that if people knew I was only seventeen, running away, and traveling with stolen money I'd never have a chance at a new start….I knew deep down this would never work but I had to try… I'm so foolish!" Ellie looked away in frustration with herself.

Ellie felt Dr. Mike's hand gently lift her chin so she could look at her. "You are not foolish!" Ellie felt as if Michaela's gaze held her captive. Dr Mike continued, "You're brave and strong and wonderful. You don't need to be sorry. I understand. You did what you thought you had to. I'm glad you were able to tell me. We'll help you. We'll find a way for you to be safe."

Ellie wanted to believe that Michaela could help. She saw clearly the doctors desire to help her, but making it happen was uncertain. Ellie couldn't help but choke down a sob as she heard that she wasn't going to be shunned or hated. Dr. Mike still cared about her. She let Michaela draw her into her arms again. Ellie knew that there was no stopping what would come. She would have to go with her uncle, but she was too tired to continue discussing it. Instead, she let herself be comforted. Wiping away more tears Ellie said simply, "Thank you."

Michaela's mind was full of anxiety and concern. She wasn't sure how to protect this young woman but she knew she had to try. She was frustrated with herself for not realizing sooner the trouble Ellie was in. She didn't want to believe it. Worst of all, Ellie had made a good argument; there was not much they could do to stop her uncle from taking her. She was under his guardianship and had full legal rights. Michaela thought back to the time she had tried so hard to fight to adopt Brian, Colleen and Matthew. It hadn't been an easy battle and she ultimately had lost. Despite the evidence against Mr. Cooper the court had ruled in his favor as the rightful guardian. The children would have had to leave if it hadn't for Mrs. Coopers last minute decision to let them stay. Shaking this out of her mind, Michaela helped Ellie rise from the porch as they walked into the house together. "Why don't you go rest for a little while before dinner," Dr, Mike suggested.

Ellie nodded, "Alright." She felt exhausted. It had taken her whole being to reveal what she had never talked about to anyone. The servants had known what was happening and a few old school mates could have guessed, but Ellie had never talked about it. She felt relieved but a little ashamed too. Ellie realized that this was who she was. She didn't like it, but her past would always be a part of her. She decided not let it over take her. She was so much more then just a beaten little girl.

Michaela could hardly make dinner. Her mind was trying to grasp the information Ellie had given her. She didn't notice the arrival of her husband, son and daughter. She was drawn from her thoughts when a hand rested on her shoulder, turning her around. Sully knew something was wrong. His wife hadn't responded to the questions he had asked when he had entered the homestead. He looked at her now and saw the lines of worry in her face. He noticed that her eyes sparkled with moisture.

"Michaela? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I've been talking to you for a few minutes now and you haven't even noticed. Please, tell me what's going on your mind."

Michaela wanted to tell him then and there. His eyes begged her to confide in him. She wanted his help and advise. However, due to the fact that Katie and Brian were in the room and dinner would be ready soon she said, "Oh, Sully… I'll tell you after dinner." They looked into one another's eyes and had a silent conversation. Sully took his wife in a quick embrace. He felt her body sigh in his arms. She looked up and gave him a sad smile and continued setting the table.

During dinner Sully noticed Ellie's unusual silence and the tired and worn out look on her face. He also noticed the glances and seeming communication between her and Michaela. Whatever was bothering Michaela, he became more certain that it involved Ellie.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

When the house was quiet and night had fallen Michaela entered her bedroom to find her husband sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes. With a heavy sigh she said, "I got Katie to bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as I began reading to her."

"Good." Sully was worried. Michaela had been quiet all evening and she looked tired and pale. Rising he took her in a gentle embrace. "Katie's not the only one that needs her rest." Sully felt his wife lean heavily against him. Holding her back so he could look at her he said worriedly, "Please Michaela, tell me what's wrong. Are you sick?"

With a great sigh she replied, "No, I don't think so…although I think this baby is going to be harder then Katie." Sully put a loving hand over the small mound that was beginning to peek out under her dress. In answer to Sully's questioning look Michaela continued, "I thought the morning sickness was over but my stomach has been upset the last couple of days, and my body just feels soar all over….I'm so tired all the time…Maybe I'm too old for this." She let her head fall on his shoulder as he again embraced her.

Sully led her to the bed and kissing her temple said, "No, you're not too old. You're strong and beautiful and our baby will be the same." He was rewarded with a tired smile from his wife. He helped her undress and get into bed. But the sad and worried look was still apparent on her face and Sully knew she was holding something back. Wrapping his arm around her she snuggled into him as he asked, "I know there's something you're not telling me Michaela. What is it?"

Michaela felt so overwhelmed she didn't know how to begin or how to tell him. But the stress and worry were building inside of her and she knew she needed an outlet. Tears soon fell silently down her face. Sully noted her change in breathing and shifting slightly so he could look at her and said with concern, "Michaela what is it?" He wiped away her tears.

With a sigh Michaela steadied herself. "I… Sully…"

"Is it the baby?" Sully asked in alarm.

"No! No…." She felt bad for having caused him alarm and reassured him by giving him a small kiss.

"Then what is it?" He asked as she pulled her lips away.

"Sully, it's…it's Ellie."

"What do you mean?"

"She…Oh, Sully…she's in trouble…I should have known….I thought maybe….but I…"

"Whoa, slow down. What's this about?"

Michaela sat up and drew her knees up as she turned to face her husband. "Sully I don't know what to do, but we have to help her."

Michaela quietly retold the conversation she had had with Ellie. Sully listened with drawn eyebrows and a furrowed brow. He rubbed his wife's back to try to comfort her. When she was done Sully considered what he had just heard. He couldn't deny it looked bleak. As he took Michaela in his arms again she said desperately, "What are we going to do? We can't let him take her. We can't just let her go back and get hurt again!"

Sully didn't know what to do. He rocked his wife and said, "We might not have a choice. It sounds like she seems pretty set on leaving peacefully with him."

"We have to convince her not to."

"That may not be easy. She's a headstrong young woman…. Kind of like someone else I know." Sully kissed the top of her head.

Michaela laid quietly against her husband. Her mind was working overtime as a thought occurred to her. She didn't voice it, but made a mental note to investigate the idea further. Michaela yawned heavily and Sully whispered "It's time we went to sleep. You've been working much to hard this week. I don't like seeing you so exhausted."

"I'm afraid it comes with being pregnant." Michaela responded sleepily.

"Maybe, but you need to get more sleep and rest more often. Especially if this baby is going to give you a little more trouble like you said."

"Mmmm…" Her soft hum was the only response he received. He knew she was already on her way to a deep sleep and that at least gave him some comfort.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Ellie rose early the next morning. She hadn't slept well and she was tired of trying to. The house was quiet and she knew that no one would be up for a little while. Sneaking down stairs Ellie took a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. 'Going to town early. Brian, I am taking Taffy, hope you don't mind. See you later. Ellie.' Placing the paper on the table she quietly left the house and headed toward the barn. Taffy greeted her by sniffing her hands for treats. Ellie whispered, "Sorry, no apples or candy this morning." Stroking the horse lovingly she prepared to leave for town.

As she rode into town. The street was clear and many of the buildings still remained closed even though the sun was already shinning brightly. Riding up to her destination Ellie dismounted. Walking up to the swinging doors Ellie easily pushed them aside. The Saloon looked much different without the presence of drinking men. The table and chairs stood spaced in the main room. It was dim and smelled of old wood mingled with tobacco. Moving to the end of the room Ellie took her seat in the corner at the piano bench. She lifted the lid of the instrument. It was obvious the piano got little use. The keys were still fairly white; as her foot pressed the pedal it was stiff to her touch. A few weeks ago she may have been afraid of the out come of her current actions. There was no way to tell how the bar tender would react to being woken up by her playing. Right now though, Ellie felt somewhat numb to everything and didn't have the energy to care much if someone yelled at her or threw her in the street. All she knew was she needed to play and this was where she wanted to do it. Her slender fingers stroked the keys gently as she softly let the sounds escape the ivory. As she played she felt herself beginning to relax. Absorbed in what she was doing she didn't notice the stomping of feet coming down the stairs and into the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hank yelled.

Ellie was startled and jumped at his loud voice. Turning to him she simply looked at him and then continued to play. Hank walked threateningly over to the piano, his long hair swaying. "What're you doin' here!?"

Ellie continued to play but looked up at him. "I should think that was obvious."

"How dare you come in here, waking me up with that noise! I thought they were suppose to teach manners to Boston women." Hank was exasperated and annoyed.

With a cheeky smile Ellie combated, "Well, you can hardly expect me to play a concert on an instrument I have never touched. I of course need to practice a bit on this piano to make sure I know how it feels. As, for Boston manners…" Ellie stopped playing and shrugged, "I guess I never cared much for them. Besides, I could ask you the same thing. Where are you're manners?"

As Ellie talked Hank had sighed and headed to the bar to pour himself a drink. He responded derisively, "You're right. You want a drink?" He held up the bottle and waved it at her.

Hank expected her to roll her eyes and give him another lecture or shake her head in disgust. Instead she surprised him and simply gave a jingling laugh. He said enticingly, "You might like it."

Ellie dropped her smile and looking at her lap as she said quietly, "No, I don't think so….I've seen the effects of it up close…."

Hank wondered at her. She had changed so rapidly. He didn't know what to make of her last statement. One minute she was doing whatever she pleased and acting like she owned the place and the next she was like a sad little puppy.

After a time she said, "Sorry I woke you."

"No ya ain't." He declared.

"Well, maybe not." She smiled at him. Hank rolled his eyes at her. Ellie said sincerely, "But I am thankful you're letting me play this piano. It's much more in tune then the one at the church."

"I never let you do anything! You just barged in!" Hank said moodily.

Ellie gave another little giggle at his annoyance. For some reason she couldn't be afraid of this tall, gruff man. She wasn't convinced he was really all that tough to begin with. "Well, I thank you anyway."

"Yeah, whatever." Hank ran a hand tiredly along his face. "You're leaving when I got costumers ya hear!"

"That's fair enough." Ellie conceded. She turned and began to play again.

Hank moved about the room preparing for business as he smoked. The music stopped and he was surprised when Ellie asked, "Got a favorite song? Any requests?"

Hank scoffed at her and poured himself another drink. Ellie thought for a moment and then began to play a song she thought he would recognize. As the tune 'Beautiful Dreamer' floated around the room Hank couldn't help but recognize and enjoy it. When the music ended Ellie stood up and respectively closed the lid and slid the bench back underneath the instrument. "Thanks again. Means a lot."

Hank just moved his head to acknowledge her as he watched her small form exit into the morning sun.

Brian was worried about Ellie. After arriving in town he found her exiting the Saloon. She explained her reason for going there and he smiled at her forward nature.

"I'm surprised he didn't kick you out!" Brian confessed with a laugh.

"Well, he wasn't too happy I guess but he's not so bad really."

Brian noticed she didn't laugh and her smile seemed strained. Her eyes wore dark circles underneath them and she looked slightly pale. As they walked toward Dorothy's Brian asked, "Are you alright?"

Ellie bit her lip and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Brian wasn't convinced. "You just seem…well, you seem like something's bothering you."

"No, I'm fine. Really." There was silence as they walked and Ellie stopped and turning toward him said, "I need to thank you Brain."

"What for?"

"Everything. Thanks for all your help with the concert."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I enjoy it and you convinced me to play and it's been really great so I should be thanking you."

Looking down Ellie said quietly, looking at the ground, "It's no just the concert. It's…you've been a friend to me…it's been a while since I've had one of those."

Brian looked at her trying to comprehend how someone as wonderful as her could lack friendship. Before he could inquire Ellie continued, "Look, I just….no matter what happens…I mean when I leave….I just want you to know its meant a lot to me."

Still puzzled by her behavior Brian simply said, "Its meant a lot to me too." They stood in the street for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Well, you better let you get to the Gazette to help Ms. Dorothy. I think maybe I'll go visit Grace." With that Ellie turned and walked away. Brian watched her admiring the way her hair was tossed in the morning breeze as her graceful movement carried her down the street


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Monday was gone and Tuesday went just as fast. There was a feeling of slight anticipation and tension as Wednesday had drawn ever closer. There were glances, sighs and unspoken concerns exchanged between Sully, Michaela and Ellie. Brian felt the change but could never figure out the cause of it and was never told of it. Katie too remain ignorant of the situation. Wednesday morning dawned and Ellie almost couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She felt as if she were forcing every fiber in her being to rise and face what the day would bring. If only she could stay in her warm bed curled up safe forever. Dressing herself she went down stairs to find the family eating breakfast. Ellie sat down silently and Michaela placed a pate of eggs in front of her. Ellie felt the doctor squeeze her shoulder gently. Sully and Michaela had approached Ellie yesterday about convincing her uncle to let her stay with them. Ellie knew it wasn't going to work and she informed them that there was really no way out. While she knew that Sully and Michaela were not prepared to give up, they had reluctantly respected her decision to leave with her uncle and avoid confrontation. She wasn't sure how things were going to play out but she was determined to make it as easy and smooth as possible for the sake of their family. After all, they had done so much for her. They didn't deserve to deal with the trouble she was in. She almost regretted having told them.

The train came to a billowing, clanking stop at the station. Passengers exited the cars but the town folk were really only interested in meeting and greeting the important banker from Boston whose opinion of their town might determine it's future financial success and growth.

A tall burly man in a dark, tailored suit exited the train. He held a briefcase in one hand had a newspaper in the other. His hair was a dirty gray and his eyes a muddy brown. The line of his mouth made him look pouty but his eyes held a fiercely powerful and determined look, shadowed by dark eyebrows.

"Mr. Coldwell, Mr. Coldwell! Welcome to Colorado Springs." Preston had pushed his way through the crowd and approaching Mr. Coldwell extended his hand and shook his heartily.

In a gruff, reverberating voice Mr. Coldwell replied, "Yes, thank you. You're Mister Lodge I presume."

"Indeed Sir. Let's get you out of this crowd and I can escort you to the hotel."

Looking past Preston, Mr. Coldwell simply grunted in response as his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Welcome Mr. Coldwell. I think you'll find our town to be a right good place." Loren said as he came up to give his greeting. "I run the general store. Mr. Bray at your service Sir. Anything you need you let me know." Mr. Coldwell nodded distractedly as his eyes continued to search for what he was looking for.

Jake also approached to make himself known. "If you need a good haircut or shave, I run the barber shop in town."

Preston pushed them away in annoyance and embarrassment. "I am sure Mr. Coldwell has more important things to do here then get a shave. If you'll excuse us." Mr. Lodge directed the man through the crowd.

As they entered the heart of town Mr. Coldwell said nonchalantly, "I am surprised my niece is not here to greet me."

"Your niece?" Preston asked in surprise.

"Yes, Ellie Burton."

"She's your niece?"

"Yes. Let her come on ahead of me. Indulging her perhaps but I felt it was safe."

Puzzled, Preston said, "She never mentioned…"

"No, no. I'm sure she didn't." Preston failed to notice the slight flicker of anger in Mr. Coldwell's eyes as he continued with his lie. "So, modest you know. Never one to desire the spot light."

Preston said, "Well, you might be surprised to learn then that she is planning on performing a piano concert for the town in a few days."

Mr. Coldwell glared and clenched his fists. Quickly however he adjusted his tie and clearing his throat said in mock fatherly pride, "Ah, yes, well playing the piano is something else entirely for her. Always had talent." There was a short pause then he asked, "Now, where can a man get a decent drink in this town?"

Hank had been listening to the conversation and yelled from his porch,

"Got plenty of drinks and entertainment here. First one's on the house."

"Hank I don't think Mr. Coldwell would appreciate your establishment." Preston declared.

"I will decide that for myself Mr. Lodge."

"Of course Sir. I only meant you might enjoy the bar in the hotel more." Preston said sheepishly. "This is not exactly a quality establishment for men like ourselves."

"Perhaps you are right. However, I never object to a free drink." Mr.

Coldwell headed toward Hank and entered the Saloon.

After a few drinks Mr. Coldwell came out of the Saloon holding a flier for the concert. Preston said, "I'll go get the carriage sir so you can go to the hotel and settle in."

Without really listening Mr. Coldwell replied, "Yes, that would be excellent."

Preston left his side and Mr. Coldwell eyes found what he had been looking for. She was walking from the church yard. His large hands crumpled the flier and threw it away. Walking around the building he saw her coming. He waited for her to pass where he stood hidden in the shadow of the building. When she passed he stepped out and grabbing her arm from behind spun her around and roughly pulled her toward him.

Ellie sucked in her breath as she was handled roughly. She knew before she saw his face who had grabbed her. Facing her uncle, Ellie's blood froze.

In a deep threatening voice her uncle said, "Well, well, look who I found."

"Let go of me." Ellie twisted her arm trying to escape his grip. Her arm burned from his tight hold.

"I don't think so. You should have known I'd find you. Wasn't too hard. You're still just a stupid little girl." He tightened his fingers around her arm. She gasped in pain. "You'll pay for stealing my money girl!"

Ellie's eyes began to water. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dr. Mike exiting the clinic. Somehow finding her voice she said loudly, "Dr. Mike!"

Mr. Coldwell whipped his head around and saw a women approaching them. He quickly let go of his niece and straightening his jacket stepped back a pace. The woman approached them and with a look at Ellie and then a glance at him said, "Ellie, I was wondering where you were." Turning to the man Michaela shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. You must be Mr. Coldwell."

"Ah, yes. Yes, I am." He shook her hand somewhat shocked that she was the doctor.

Ellie watched the exchange and kept quiet as Michaela talked. "Seems you've met Ellie. She's a visitor to our town. She's going to be putting on a concert in a few days. Are you staying town long enough to hear it?"

Ellie was grateful that Michaela acted as if she didn't know the relationship between herself and Mr. Coldwell. Her uncle spoke up, "I know who she is. She's my niece. "

In mock surprise Michaela said, "Really? Ellie you never mentioned…"

"No, she wouldn't. Doesn't like all the attention folks give her if they know.

They start asking all sorts of questions about me, don't they Ellie?" He turned to her and eyed her deeply. Ellie simply shook her head in agreement.

Watching the exchange wearily Michaela said as cheerfully as she could, "Well, we have quite enjoyed her company."

Ellie found her voice again and said, "Yes, Dr. Mike and her family were kind enough to let me stay with them."

Clearing his throat Mr. Coldwell responded, "That's very nice of you. Sorry to cause you any inconvenience."

"Not at all. She is a wonderful guest. Perhaps you would like to come for dinner tonight. We would be honored to have you."

Ellie's eyes grew wide at the suggestion. What was Dr. Mike doing?

"Thank you, but I think it best if we return to the hotel. We don't want to be a bother to you."

"It's no bother at all Mr. Coldwell I assure you. Besides, my children would be upset if she just left our home without saying goodbye."

Ellie smiled to herself. Dr. Mike was trying to keep her safe as long as she could. But she knew it was only a matter of time.

Covering an annoyed look Mr. Coldwell conceded, "Alright mama…

"Doctor." Michaela corrected.

"Yes, of course…thank you for the offer Dr. Quinn."

Preston arrived with the carriage and Michaela said, "I'm sure Preston can give you the carriage and tell you how to get to our home. We will be eating around six. We look forward to having you Mr. Coldwell."

"Thank you." Mr. Coldwell reluctantly stepped into the carriage that was bound for the hotel. Ellie caught the glare that burned from her uncles brown eyes. And sighed heavily. Michaela put a hand on her shoulder. Ellie looked up into her face and saw a sad smile lace her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Sully family sat around the dinner table with their new guest. Conversation was somewhat forced but they did the best they could and Ellie's uncle put on a good show himself.

"You'll have to forgive my surprise at your relation to Ellie earlier Mr. Coldwell." Michaela said.

"Yes, we would have thought that a man like yourself would have given his niece enough money to stay at the hotel on her visit." Sully commented accusingly. Sully and Mr. Coldwell exchanged cold looks.

Mr. Coldwell smiled though and said, "Well, she wanted to take a little vacation so I grudgingly agreed. I wanted to teach her some responsibility and Ellie was quite intent on being independent." He looked at Ellie and she simply looked right back at him knowing full well the lie flowing freely from him. Mr. Coldwell continued, "So, I told her I'd let her travel alone but she would have to pay her own way. Hopefully, she's learned a few good lessons from the experience. I wasn't too worried since I knew I was coming this way in a few weeks. And I figured she'd wire if she needed any assistance. Thank you for your kindness toward her. I am sorry if she has inconvenienced you."

"No, inconvenience at all Mr. Coldwell. Ellie is a special young woman." Sully said.

Ellie looked at her lap and blushed furiously. Mr. Coldwell cleared his throat uncomfortably. Brian had said little all night. He could tell something was not right. He watched Ellie carefully and saw that something was bothering her. She too had been quiet and her eyes didn't hold their usual sparkle.

Eventually Michaela got up to begin clearing the table. Sully assisted her. They stood near the sink and Sully placed a hand around Michaela's waist. She leaned on him and looking into his eyes she felt somewhat strengthened. She whispered, "He's a liar."

"I know."

They both knew the night was coming to an end, as was Ellie's stay with them.

"Well, I think it's time me and Ellie got back to the hotel for the night." Mr. Coldwell said rising from his chair.

"Ellie can continue to stay with us. It's not a problem. I am sure the children would love for her to stay. At least until the concert." Michaela offered trying to keep her voice from sounding desperate.

"No, I think we've bothered you enough. Besides, I'm not sure we'll be in town long enough to have the concert. I need to be getting back to Boston after I conclude my business here."

"But…" Ellie paled. She was interrupted by Brian.

"But we've been practicing and working so hard. The whole town is counting on it!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Mr. Coldwell. Surely, you can extend your stay to accommodate the concert. Ellie has been working so hard to prepare for it." Michaela said.

"Well, we'll see. But I make no promises. She shouldn't have planed such a thing without consulting me. I thank you for dinner. Come on Ellie, I've some work to do before tomorrow."

"It's really no trouble having Ellie stay here." Michaela said.

Mr. Coldwell was loosing patience and said harshly, "Thank you but she is under my guardianship and I'll do as I think best."

Ellie looked at Michaela and shook her head as if to say it was no use arguing. Ellie put on a weak smile and hugged Michaela. "It's alright, thank you so much." she whispered. Ellie thanked Sully and as she shook his hand he covered hers with both of his. Ellie bent to say goodbye to Katie.

"But what about a story?" Katie asked.

With a genuine smile Ellie said, "I think it's your pa's turn tonight."

Rising she turned to Brian and said, "I'll see you tomorrow evening at the church to practice."

"Alright. What about lunch at Grace's?" Brian asked concerned.

"I…I'll try to make it but…"

"We really must be going Ellie." Her uncle interrupted her and nearly forced her out the door.

"Thank you again."

The Sully family watched as Ellie and her uncle climbed in the carriage and rode away.

"I don't like him." Brian said.

"Why couldn't she stay with us?" Katie asked.

They stood in silence for a time.

"Come on Katie. Time for bed sweetheart." Michaela took her daughters hand and led her back inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ellie was pushed in the hotel room roughly. She heard the door slam closed and turned to see her uncle standing before her. His voice was deep and muted as it escaped through his clenched teeth. "You will never steal from me again!" He slapped her across the face and she stumbled back as her cheek stung.

Ellie stood her ground and stared daggers at him. "I'm playing the concert!" She declared.

"Shut up!" Ellie wasn't prepared for his quick kick that took her feet from underneath her. She landed hard on the floor. Her uncle loomed over her and lowering himself to her level took her face roughly in his hand and growled, "They know something don't they?!" Ellie didn't answer and indeed couldn't answer due to his fingers squeezing her cheeks. "DON'T THEY?!" He backed off and laughing said, "No matter. They can't touch me. But you would do well to shut that mouth of yours!" Grabbing some rope he tied Ellie's hands together, then tied them to the leg of one of the beds that occupied the room.

"They don't know anything so just leave them alone!" Ellie shouted in frustration and hot anger.

His big hand hit her hard across the cheek again causing her to shrink back in pain. "You better shut up girl! You're not going anywhere! I'll be back."

Ellie watched him go. She knew what was coming. He was going to go drink. She hadn't seen the worst of it. She struggled desperately against the ropes that bound her hands. She frantically looked around for something to cut the ropes but everything was too far away. She sat on the floor continuing to twist her wrists to try to loosen the coarse fibers. After a time tears streaked her cheeks as the skin around her wrists was rubbed raw. Ellie laid on the floor in defeat and eventually fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ellie laid on her side, her hands still bound to the beds leg. She was brutally woken as a foot ran hard into her stomach. Gasping for air she woke in a swirl of pain. She looked up blurrily and saw her uncle. His voice was like thunder. "You stupid girl! How dare you steal from me!" He bent down to her and began untying her hands from the bed leg. Ellie could smell the strong sent of alcohol on him; his face was cherry red and he was breathing heavily.

She had no idea what time it was but it was still dark outside. He yanked her roughly to her feet. Her hands were still bound together. When the back of his hand connected with her face she fell on to the bed. The ring he wore cut a stinging gash in her cheek. Desperately Ellie tried calling for help, "STOP! PLEASE! HELP…."

His strong hand clamped painfully over her mouth, nearly suffocating her. "SHUT UP! I've had enough of you making trouble for me!" Ellie could feel his hot breath on her face as he leaned over her. She thought she might be sick from the smell. His other hand held her bound wrists above her head. His voice was full of rage. "Think you're playing a concert!?" He laughed to himself and then bending to whisper in her ear said, "I don't think so!" With these last words Ellie felt her uncle movie his hand from her wrists to her fingers. Without warning his hand squeezed hard, crushing her small fingers.

Ellie's cry was muffled in her uncles hand. White hot pain spread from her fingers down her arm. She thought she would pass out. As a gut reaction Ellie kicked up her knee catching her uncle in a sensitive spot. Feeling his hands leave her as he backed away in surprise and pain, Ellie quickly got up and stumbled haphazardly toward the door. As she touched the knob she heard a roar. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME!" A hand gripped her shoulder, throwing her back. Ellie felt her body collide with the dresser and fall hard to the floor. Pain shot through her head. She felt the wetness on her face from the wound. The blurry image of a man standing over her was the last thing she saw before she fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Ellie groaned as her mind began to waken. Her body throbbed. She attempted to stretch her legs out of the bent position they were in. Her feet met a barrier however and she remained with her knees drawn up close to her. As she moved her arms, her elbows also hit resistance. Slowly she opened her eyes. At first she thought she was blind from the darkness her eyes were met with. As her mind became more active she tried to move but there was little room to do so. Panic immediately began to seize her. Where was she? Ellie tried to remain calm. She couldn't remember being locked up. She tried to kick with her legs against the wall that restricted them. Her breathing was getting quick and unsteady. Ellie yelled as loud as she could manage. She shouted and struggled to move. Each moment the fear inside of her grew, causing her breathing to become more struggled. Her panicked movements against the walls that surrounded her grew more distressed. She ignored the needles of pain in her body and thrashed against the barriers in frustration and fear. She tried to free her hands from the rope but shooting pain jumped like fire up her arm. Breathing heavily Ellie knew she needed to try to calm down. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine she was somewhere else. Somewhere with space. Somewhere free. Somewhere cool and pleasant and full of light. It wasn't working. No matter how hard she tried her mind wouldn't focus. She was too aware of the bounding in her brain, the walls of her prison pressing in on her limbs and the air being hot; almost nonexistent. Ellie feebly struggled again to escape as her pulse quickened. The sharp tightness in her chest grew as she ran out of breath. She desperately tired to suck down the air. She couldn't get her voice to work any more. She could feel herself slipping away. Her hand beat softly against the wall, each time a little softer then the last. Each time her hand moved more slowly. She felt like she was drowning. Her throat seized and burned as she forced air to pass into it. Her eyes closed. With no more strength left, her body became quiet. Her last thought was of her family.


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

Brian waited patiently for Ellie to show up at Graces for lunch. After an hour Grace came by his table and asked, "How long ya gonna wait?"

With a sigh Brian said, "It's not like her not to show up."

"Well, now that her uncles here maybe she's a bit busier." Grace tried to console.

Brian got up from his chair and dejectedly said, "Yeah, maybe." Brian

wasn't convinced that things were alright. His mind was reliving all the tense looks and stilted conversations, as well as Ellie's abnormal sadness and unusual quietness. He wasn't sure what was going on but his state of worry was increasing.

Brian asked several people if they had seen Ellie but all answers were in the negative. Finally, Brian decided to go to the hotel to see if she was there. As he entered and began to ask the desk clerk about finding her room, Preston came around the corner. The desk clerk was being entirely

unhelpful and Brian was getting irritated.

Preston intervened, "Brian, what are you doing here? I must ask you to stop bothering the clerk."

"I need to talk to Ellie. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, her uncle said she was feeling a little under the weather and didn't want to be disturbed."

"Can I see her?" Brian asked.

"As I just said, she's not to be disturbed. Mr. Coldwell left strict instructions to allow her to rest."

"But if she's sick then Ma should see her." Brian said. Concern was rising in him even more.

"It's a simple cold. No need to worry. I am sure she is fine." Preston said.

"We're suppose to practice at the church later." Brian informed him.

"Well, I am sure if she is feeling up to it she will be there. Now I have guests to attend to, so please remove yourself." Preston said dismissively. He saw a guest entering and went to introduce himself, leaving Brian standing frustrated and concerned.

Dr. Mike said goodbye to another patient. It was late afternoon but to Michaela it felt as if it should have been evening. The clinic had been busy all morning. It had been a long day already. Michaela yawned and stretched her soar back. Sully road up in the wagon. He jumped down and hugged her tenderly, leading her to the bench. "Long day?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Michaela said, stifling another yawn.

"I thought I could steal ya away for a late lunch, and some rest." Sully said.

"That sounds wonderful." Michaela smiled tiredly. At that moment Brian came running up to them, looking agitated.

"Brian, what's going on?" Sully asked as the young man came to a stop in front of them.

Brian began spouting his thoughts out rapidly, "Ma! Ellie didn't meet me for lunch, and she didn't show for our practice at the church. I went to the hotel today to see her but Preston said she was sick with a cold and her uncle gave instructions not to disturb her. I'm worried…"

Michaela stood up as Brian was talking and looking at Sully they both tensed. Interrupting her son, Michaela said, "Sully will you get my bag?"

Sully immediately entered the clinic and grabbed the medical bag. Michaela said, "Brian I need you to watch Katie while Sully and I go check on Ellie."

"Ma, what's going on? I want to go."

"Brian please, just stay here and watch Katie for me. She's upstairs playing." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he saw the pleading in her eyes. He nodded his consent. "Thank you." Michaela said. Sully helped her into the wagon and they quickly rode toward the hotel.

"You think she really has a cold?" Sully asked his wife as they rode.

In a solemn tone and drawn brows she replied, "No."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Michaela and Sully entered the hotel in a hurry. Preston came out to the lobby as they were about to mount the stairs.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He was more then annoyed by their abrupt and hurried entrance. More then a few people at turned their heads to see what was going on. Preston put his arm out in front of them, blocking the stairs.

"We're just going to check in on a friend. We don't require your assistance." Michaela tried to push past him but Preston stepped in front of her.

"Who are you here to see and I'll go get them?" Preston asked stubbornly.

"Mr. Coldwell."

In a haughty tone Preston said, "Well, I'm afraid he left last night to conduct some business. He'll be returning in a couple of days."

"And his niece?"

"I assume she is resting in their room. Mr. Coldwell said she wasn't to be disturbed."

Michaela's worry mounted and she quickly ducked under Preston's arm and began hastily climbing the stairs.

Preston made to stop her and Sully grabbed him by the shoulder and said in a low and threatening voice, "Stay out of our way." Sully proceeded to follow his wife up the stairs.

"Now see here! You can't just barge in here upsetting my guests and break into their rooms! I insist you leave immediately!"

Michaela whipped around and glaring at him demanded, "Which room is theirs?"

"That is none of your business. I have a responsibility to protect my guests." Preston declared stepping back in front of her to block the hallway.

"Well, what about Ellie? You haven't seen her since she arrived her late last night. She could be seriously ill or hurt and you wouldn't even know! I'm going to see her." Preston just looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Just because a guest chooses to stay in their room doesn't mean…"

"I'll ask again, which room is theirs?"

"This is ridiculous! You have no right…"

"She didn't show up for her practice with Brian. That's not like her. I need to see her!" Michaela insisted trying to push past him.

"You can't come barging in here and expect…"

"Her uncle abuses her!" Michaela declared in frustration.

At this statement Preston went speechless and looked as if he must have heard her wrong. He quickly protested, "What are you talking about? Mr. Coldwell is a respectable man who…"

Sully was getting impatient. He grabbed Preston by the collar of his suit and said roughly, "Where is their room?"

Preston didn't answer and stared stubbornly back at him.

"Mr. Lodge I suggest you tell us or I will go to every single door and disturb all of your guests until I find the right one!" Michaela said. Her jaw was set and her patience was low. She needed to find Ellie. She approached the first door and just as she was going to knock Preston spoke,

"Alright, it's room 32!"

Sully pushed an annoyed and angry Preston out of his way roughly and followed his wife down the hall. Michaela was trying to stay calm but her insides felt tight. She wasn't sure what she was going to find but she feared it wouldn't be good. When they came to door 32 she knocked loudly on the door. There was no response. Sully took his turn to pound his fists on the oak door.

"Anyone in there? Ellie? It's Sully." There was still no response. Michaela jiggled the handle but it was locked. Preston had caught up to them and Sully turned to him and demanded, "Open it."

"I'm not going to open the door for you! My guests have a right to their privacy!"

Sully ignored him. He took a step back and twisted the door knob as he threw his weight into the door. It gave a little but didn't open.

Preston stood by watching. He was outraged, "What do you think your doing? You cant…"

After a second attempt the door flew open with a bang.

"I could arrest you for this! I expect you to pay for the damage to that door!" Preston's angry pleas were lost on Michaela and Sully as they stepped into the room. It was a modest room. It had two small beds, a small bureau, and a dressing closet. The room was in a general state of disarray. One bed looked unused, the other unmade. Clothes were haphazardly stroon about, and there were several traveling trunks whose contents seem to have been emptied in a hurry. It appeared there had been a struggle. The lamp had been knocked to the floor and the things on top of the bureau had also fallen over. The air was sweltering. The summer heat seemed to fill every inch of the place. The window was closed tight and the curtains were open letting the afternoon sun beam in strongly. Both Sully and Michaela looked around for Ellie but didn't see anyone. "She has to be here!" Michaela's voice was not very calm as she approached the dressing closet and flung open it's doors trying to find the girl. "Ellie! It's Dr. Mike, are you here?" Sully helped in the search and looked under the bed and behind the dresser.

"This is a complete violation of…" Preston was interrupted as Sully grasped him roughly.

"Where is she?"

With a look of complete confusion and frustration Preston began to respond, "I don't know! What do you mean by…"

Almost in a whisper as if to herself Michaela breathed, "She has to be here…."

Sully shook Preston roughly by his collar, "Where is she? Did you see her leave?"

"No! I didn't but…"

"Sully!" Michaela's voice cut in with a sharp edge. "You don't think…" Michaela's eyes rested on a traveling truck. It was resting on it's side and it was the only one that wasn't open. Her heart clenched as the idea that had bubbled in her brain took hold of her and her words fell away in horror. Sully, reading his wife's mind, quickly crossed the room and knelt beside the trunk. Taking out his knife he pushed it into the lock. Sully wasn't sure he really wanted to know what he would find inside. When the lock gave way with a loud clank the lid fell open with a thud against the floor. Silence and shock seemed to momentarily paralyze them


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

In an agonized whisper Michaela breath, "No…Ellie…" She rushed to Sully's side. Ellie's body was curled tightly inside the trunk. Her eyes closed and sunken. She didn't move. "Ellie! Ellie, can you hear me?" Michaela pleaded. Sully gently reached in and squeezing his arms underneath her pulled her small body out of her prison.

"My God… is she?..." Preston stood in shock as he looked at the limp body in Sully's arms.

Michaela gasped as she looked down upon the girl. Ellie's face was pale and beads of sweat covered her forehead, dampening her hair. As Ellie's head fell to the right, a deep gash along her temple was revealed. The left side of her face was bloodied, heavily swollen and a deep shade of purple. Her hands were tied in front of her at the wrists with a coarse rope.

Michaela quickly untied her. Ignoring these outer injuries, she hurriedly checked for a pulse. After an agonizing moment her fingers finally felt it; shallow and deathly slow. "Ellie, can you hear me? Ellie, wake up…" Ellie's eyes fluttered, opened a little, but never focused. A small, and struggled moan escaped her lips. "Come on Ellie, you can't go to sleep. You have to wake up." It was no use though; the young girl never escaped the thick darkness that shrouded her mind. Michaela listened intently to her breathing which was almost nonexistent. Feeling Ellie's throat with her fingers Michaela breathed, "Oh, no…."

"What?" Sully asked with urgency.

"Her pulse is weak and her throat is almost swollen completely shut. It appears she's had a massive asthma attack." The sound of Ellie's breathing was painful. It was very shallow and disjointed. The air would stop and start again as it struggled to go in and out of her battered body. It produced a horrible, yet quiet, popping, sandpaper like sound. Michaela's brow furrowed with worry.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sully asked with clear concern. He saw the fear on Michaela's face. He watched his wife get her stethoscope quickly out of her bag and place it gently on Ellie's chest. As she pulled it away from her ears she responded in a serious tone, "Her heart beat's weak. She's barely breathing. She needs a tracheotomy. We have to get to the clinic. We have to help her get more oxygen." Distress shone clear in Michaela's eyes and fear shook in her voice.

"What about chloroform, like before?" Sully asked.

In a quick and stressed voice she answered, "No, I can't use it. I don't know how bad her head injury is yet. I think she may have a concussion. If she does the chloroform will only cause her to slip deeper into unconsciousness. Besides, with the severity of swelling in her air ways it wouldn't do any good." Michaela bent and quickly inspected the wound on the side of Ellie's head. "The bleeding seems to have stopped. Right now the most important thing is to keep her breathing."

Sully nodded in understanding and shifted the girl in his arms so he could get up. She weighed so little. As he rose, Ellie's head fell back and her struggled breathing became worse. Michaela rose quickly and lifted Ellie's head a little, sighing in relief when the air flowed weakly into the girls body again. She said, "We'll have to make sure we keep her head propped up. Any strain on her neck will close her airway completely. We need to hurry!"

Sully stood up, making sure Ellie's head was resting against his chest and quickly headed out of the room and down the hall. Michaela followed him and Preston was left standing in the abandoned room not knowing what to do with himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Michaela sat in the back of the wagon holding the battered young woman in her arms. She prayed Ellie would make it to the clinic. She knew Ellie's condition was serious. She was bent low over Ellie's mouth to make sure she was continuing to breath. Michaela felt her heart tighten each time the air stopped for a brief moment then continued. The wagon bounced along as fast as Sully could make it go. As they came to a dusty halt in front of the clinic they attracted some attention.

"What's going on?" Dorothy asked as she came running up with Brian close behind her. Loren and Jake came up, also curious to know what the source of the commotion was.

"It's Ellie." Sully simply said as he went around the back of the wagon to take the girl from his wife. Michaela threw open the clinic door. Everyone stepped back as Sully quickly carried Ellie's limp body into the clinic and laid her on the surgical table.

Brian moved closer and said frantically, "Ellie! Ma, what's wrong with her? Is…"

"Brian, where's Katie?

"She's with Grace. But what happened to…"

"She's been hurt. I need you to stay out here. It's going to be alright."

"But..." Brian tried to follow her inside.

"No, Brain, please stay here."

Michaela closed the clinic door but it soon opened again as Jake stepped inside. "I can help if you need me to."

Michaela didn't have time to question him. Instead, she began giving him orders. "Get the bottle on the top self. It's alcohol I need it to sterilize the area. There are some cotton swabs in the drawer, Sully."

The two men moved hastily to obtain the necessary items. Michaela pulled out one of her surgical knifes and the tracheotomy devise. She worked fast. Ellie's breathing had gotten slower and her pulse weaker. Michaela took the alcohol and put it on the cotton cloth, cleaning Ellie's neck and chest, whipping away the sweat and blood. Her hand steadily cut the incision. Carefully, Dr. Mike took the trach and began inserting the devise into Ellie's swollen esophagus, widening the tightened muscles and flesh. The girl exhaled roughly until the sound of the air faded away. She laid still, her chest not rising again.

"No…" Michaela's voice was tight with emotion and nothing more then a whisper.

"What wrong?" Jake asked.

"She's not breathing! Ellie, come on! Breath!" She rubbed the girls chest gently. There was no response. Michaela bent down and pressed her lips around the opening of the medal trach. She blew air into Ellie's chest and watched it rise ever so slightly. "You can do this Ellie. Come on sweetheart. Don't give up. Please breath!" Again she breathed for the girl. Michaela's eyes were hot with unshed tears. One more time she breathed air into the girls tight lungs. Sully placed a comforting hand on Michaela's shoulder. Suddenly, Ellie's head arched back slightly. Air squeezed into her lungs through the incision in her throat. Michaela leaned over Ellie's pale and bruised face as her eyelids fluttered. Whipping away hair from Ellie's forehead Michaela whispered comfortingly but urgently, "It's alright, I'm here. You're going to be alright. Just breath. That's it. You're safe." Ellie's eyes never fully opened. The darkness that was shrouding her mind still lay heavy on her consciousness. Her breathing was deeper now, but the sounds of air struggling to enter and exit her body still remained. Michaela listened to her heart and pulling her stethoscope away from her ears she sighed heavily.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jake asked as he read the worry written plainly on the doctors face.

Michaela avoided the question and said, "I need to get her cleaned up. Jake will you wait outside?"

Jake looked concerned but nodded and left the room.

"You want me to leave too?" Sully asked.

"No, I might still need some help." Michaela began to wash Ellie's face and the gash on her head. "She's going to need stitches." Her voice shook with bubbling frustration and worry.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sully repeated Jakes question.

Without looking at him she responded in a low voice, "I'm not sure. I don't the know the extent of her injuries yet. Her lungs are still dangerously inflamed, and her heart beat is weak. It seems like it's taking everything she has to keep her lungs working. She's in shock as well."

Sully looked at the young woman and said quietly, "Her hand…" He gently lifted Ellie's arm revealing the ring of raw and scratched skin around her wrist from the rope that had bound her. It was obvious she had struggled against it. What was of more concern was the way her fingers were bent at odd angles on her right hand; some were obviously broken. All of them were swollen and badly bruised. Michaela's eyes turned to the misshapen hand and then turned watery eyes on her husband. They both were thinking the same thing- would she ever be able to play the piano again?

Michaela could hardly keep back her tears. Sully touched his wife's arm in an attempt to comfort her but she pulled away and clearing her throat said in a flat voice, "Will you help me move her upstairs to one of the recovery rooms. Then I can examine her more thoroughly." Sully did as she asked.

When Ellie was situated on the bed Sully turned to his wife before going and said, "Let me know if you need me."

"Will you heat some water and mix the mustard paste for me?"

"Sure, be right back." Sully left and Michaela began the unpleasant task of discovering just how badly Ellie had been hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

As Michaela did the examination she was shocked by what she saw. The rainbow of bruises along Ellie's arms and legs stood out with striking clarity against her milky skin. She looked too thin and fragile. The one relief was that there was no sign of fever. Michaela stitched and cleaned the head wound, but Ellie's face was deeply marred on the right side. The flesh was dark and swollen. The gash across her cheek was raised and puffy.

Gently taking Ellie's right hand in her own, Michaela fought to hold back tears. Gathering herself she knew she would have to reset some of Ellie's fingers. Three of her fingers were repositioned with a sickening pop, and she proceeded to clean and wrap the girls hand securely. The other hand was free from breaks but the wrist and 2 fingers were badly sprained. As the examination continued Michaela couldn't stop silent tears from streaking her face as she looked at the scars on the body of the young girl who was not much older then her own son. Ellie's back was a puzzle of deep bruises that were still trying to heal from a previous attack. Michaela wrapped the girls small rib cage to keep it secure and safe from further damage and pain. She gently dressed Ellie in a clean night gown and settled her under the covers.

Sully retuned to the room with the hot water and a bowl of mustard paste. He saw his wife quickly wipe her eyes.

"Thank you. Just set the water on the nightstand there and put these leaves into it. The more steam we can create for her to breath the better." Michaela took the bowl of mustard paste and smoothed it over Ellie's chest in hopes that it would help relieve the swelling in her airways. When everything was done and Ellie was gently tucked into bed Michaela and Sully exited the room.

Sully took his wife in his strong arms. She didn't resist. He could feel her body shaking and when he asked, "How is she? How bad is it?" his wife pulled away and sobbing, began pacing the hall.

Michaela's voice shook with worry and uncertainty. "Oh, Sully, what he did to her….She…" Michaela shook herself and proceeded in an attempt at her professional doctors tone, "I believe the swelling in her lungs will go down and hopefully we can remove the tracheotomy in a day or two. She's very weak though and extremely dehydrated…it's amazing she didn't suffocate from the heat in that…." She couldn't bring herself to say where they had found her so she continued, "Her heart is slow and she has a bad concussion. Her ribs are bruised and she has several broken fingers. I've reset them… She didn't even stir at all when I did it…"

"Is that bad?" Sully asked concerned.

Michaela shrugged tiredly and said, "It means her unconsciousness is deep and if she doesn't wake up soon she could slip into a coma…"

"Will her hands be alright?"

"I think…with time…she might be able to play again…" Suddenly hot, angry tears flooded out of her beautiful eyes, "How could he do this to her?! HOW???" Sully went to embrace her but she pounded her fists against him in frustration, "No! We should have done something more. It's our fault! It's my fault! I let her go!" She pushed Sully away and turned away from him as she said, "We should have stopped him!" A hopeless feeling of despair filled up her heart and she suddenly sank to the floor. Sully quickly sat on the floor and gathered her up; this time she didn't resist. Instead, she cried into his chest. "She…has scares…on her back…bruises…from belt lashings…oh sully…." Intense sobs racked her body and Sully rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her. As she began to calm down she said in a small voice, "We almost lost her just now…..She doesn't deserve it…how could anyone…"

"I know it doesn't make any sense. Some men are just bad and drinking makes them worse." Sully tried to control his own anger and focus himself on comforting his wife. "All we can do now is be here for her. She's a strong woman. She'll pull through." Sully tried to reassure her.

"We should have protected her earlier! We could have stopped it. Why did we let her go?!"

"Because she made a choice. We respected that choice. I think she was trying to protect us."

"But she must have wanted help and we didn't do anything! We just let that man take her and now…." Her voice trailed away as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"We can't go blaming ourselves, it's not going to help her. She wouldn't that. We both thought we'd have more time. It's not your fault Michaela. You saved her."

"But…"

"Things might have been worse. What if he had come back to the house for her in a drunken rage? The kids could have been hurt too…she knew that…I think she didn't want anyone else getting hurt…." Sully gently wiped the tears from her soft face and pulled her close so her head could rest on his shoulder. His voice changed as he promised, "I won't let him hurt her again."

Michaela began to understand Ellie's intentions for leaving peacefully with her uncle but it didn't make things right. A thought occurred to her, "What if he comes here for her? He's sure to turn up sometime."

"We'll have to be careful. We'll make sure someone's here all the time with her." Sully's voice was hard with anger and his face dark with revenge.

"He's a powerful man…"

"Doesn't matter. This is out in the open now and there's no way he can hide from it. He'll pay for what he's done to her."

Michaela shivered a little at the sound of Sully's voice. She knew he was upset as well. She leaned back and rested in her husbands arms as she said softly, "She's an amazing young woman."

"Yes she is."

"She was a stranger a couple of weeks ago but…but I care about her Sully…a lot…"

"Yeah, there's something about her you just can't help but like." Sully agreed.

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Michaela said in an affectionate voice, "How is she able to be so caring and… innocent after the way she's been treated?"

Rubbing his wife's back Sully replied, "The Cheyenne would say she has a child's spirit inside of her. She's seen so much hurt that all she wants is to create good. She refuses to let the events in her life become who she is. Cloud Dancing would say she was blessed by mother earth with a strong identity."

Michaela sighed. "I hope so…….there's no telling the psychological damage that's been done….With her claustrophobia and being …locked up…what if she's not the same?" She bit her lip to keep form crying again.

Lifting his wife's chin and looking firmly into her beautiful eyes he said,

"You can't go thinking like that. We know she's strong." With a small smile he said, "She stood up to Hank for heavens sake!" Michaela couldn't hold back a smile as she recalled what Brian had told her about Ellie's encounter with Hank. "Come on," Sully said as he began to get up from the floor, helping his wife to do so as well. As they stood Sully kissed her and said, "It's going to be alright. She's going to be alright."

She gave him another small smile full of love and gratitude. Seeing the exhaustion in her face Sully said "You look pretty tired. Why don't you go lay down for a while? I don't want you overdoing it."

"No, I can't. I need to watch her and I'm sure there's quite a few people outside waiting for me to tell them what's going on."

"Brian's probably worried sick." Sully commented.

Michaela swallowed hard and looking down said, "How am I going to tell him? He doesn't know about the abuse. I don't know how he'll take it."

"He's a strong young man. He's had his fair share of hard things to deal with."

Sighing Michaela said, "Yes, and this is just one more…"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's alright. I'll tell him." Sully placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her tightly. She drew strength from his confident embrace. "Will you sit with Ellie? We need to monitor her closely. Brian will be up soon."

Sully nodded, "Then you rest, alright?"

Michaela gave him a weak smile and nodded her consent. She watched Sully turn the handle to enter the recovery room as before she headed down the hall.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Michaela took a deep breath and opened the clinic door to face those on the other side. All heads turned to look at her. Brian rose from his seat on the bench.

"Ma!"

"How is she?" Dorothy asked.

"I've treated her injuries the best I can for now. She's still unconscious." Michaela reported.

"She gonna live?" Hank asked with concern.

Michaela said quietly, "I believe so, although, her heart is weak and there's still a chance she could slip into a coma. But she's a strong young woman. I'm going to keep a close watch on her. Hopefully, she'll wake up soon and then I'll know more."

"I want to see her." Brian stated.

Michaela nodded and let Brian brush past her.

"What happened to her?" Hank asked.

"She…" taking a breath Michaela steadied herself and said, "She's been abused…by her uncle."

"Mr. Coldwell?" Dorothy asked in shock. General surprise swept through the gathered crowd.

"Yes." Michaela said.

"But he's a respectable man." Loren said in surprise.

"I can assure you Loren that he is not as respectable as he may appear." Michaela said sternly.

"But how do you know?" Dorothy asked aghast.

"Ellie confided in me before he arrived." Michaela sighed tiredly.

"And ya didn't tell anyone?" Loren accused.

"Loren there was nothing I could have done. Ellie didn't want me to tell anyone. She didn't' want us to interfere. We had no proof. Mr. Coldwell has full guardianship…he arrived before we could think of a way to…"

"We're not blaming you Michaela." Dorothy reassured her. "But now that we know we got to take action."

"So, where is the bastard?!" Hank roared.

"He's in Denver on some business, he's due back in a day or two." Michaela said.

"I'm going after him!" Hank said angrily.

"Yeah, I'll go with ya." Jake added.

"Wait a minute Hank, there's no need."

"Michaela, we got ta do something. You saying you just want him to get away?" Dorothy said.

Sighing Michaela explained, "No of course not. I want there to be justice too but this isn't the way to do it. Besides, I know he'll come back for her."

"How do ya know?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, if it were me I'd be on the run. Sides, it doesn't seem like he cares bout her so why come back for her? Doesn't make sense." Loren declared.

"Because Ellie is his key to getting a large sum of money." Michaela said.

"Well I ain't waiting!" Hank roared. "I'm gonna make sure that bastard gets what he deserves." He proceeded to walk away determinedly to get ready to leave. Jake was not far behind him.

Loren called after the two men, "I'll help ya get supplies." He headed toward the mercantile.

"What do mean about a large sum of money?" Dorothy asked.

Michaela proceeded to explain about the money waiting for Ellie when she turned eighteen.

"That poor girl." Dorothy said.

Michaela rubbed her forehead in exhaustion and dismay. Feeling dizzy she reached out for the wall of the clinic to steady herself. "I should have done something more."

"Michaela, it's not your fault. It's like you said, there was nothing you could have done to stop him. You've got to rest."

"I can't. I need to talk to Brian, and Ellie needs to be closely monitored for any change."

"What can I do?" Dorothy asked.

"Will you watch Katie for me? She's with Grace right now." Michaela asked.

"Course I will." Michaela gave her a tired smile of gratitude. Dorothy continued, "You sure you're alright? Is it safe to keep Ellie here if her uncle comes back?"

"I'm fine. Were going to make sure someone is always here with her. I have to be here to monitor her and I am sure Brian won't want to leave." Michaela said.

"Alright. Keep me posted."

Michaela nodded and silently entered the clinic to face her son.

Michaela walked the hallway toward the recovery room. Sully headed toward her. Running his hands down her arms he said, "Brian's with her. He didn't say anything."

Sighing Michaela said, "I'll talk to him." Sully kissed her on the forehead and gave her a squeeze before she entered the room.

As she opened the door Michaela saw the back of Brian as he sat in a chair near the bed. He was hunched over. As she approached she saw that he had placed a hand gently on Ellie's arm. Before she could say anything Brian's voice asked quietly but fiercely, "It was him wasn't it? Her uncle. He did this to her?"

"Yes." Michaela answered.

"You knew?" Brian asked.

"Yes."

"But why didn't…how could…" Brian's eyes never left Ellie's face.

Michaela placed a hand on Brian's shoulder. "I'm sorry Brian. She asked me not to say anything."

"You should have told me!" He rose quickly from his chair.

Michaela saw the anger in his eyes and it scared her. As he tried to rush past her she caught his arm. "Brian! Where are you going?"

His voice was full of anger, "I'm going to find Mr. Coldwell!" He struggled against his mothers grasp.

"Brian no! Please!"

"I'm not a child! I don't need you to protect me!" He wrung his arm from her grasp and stared angrily at her. He regretted the words the minute they left his mouth.

Michaela sighed heavily and said sadly but urgently, "I know, but this isn't the answer! Ellie needs you now. Going after her uncle isn't going to help her….Please, don't go."

Her last pleading words and the tone with which they escaped his mother's mouth hit him to the chore. She was right of course; this wasn't about him. He tried to control the frustration that had bubbled inside of him. "How long has she been …ya know…getting hurt?" He asked stiffly.

"Since her parents died…" Michaela proceeded to share with him what Ellie had confided in her. Brian walked to the dresser and picked absentmindedly at the lace doily that ran along it's top. He didn't look at his mother but her words floated to him as if he were being forced to watch someone else's nightmare.

Brian found his voice after a moment and said, "I should have…I could have…We should have done something…" He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him again. Turning to his mother he said with frustration, "You should have done something! Why did you let her go with him if you knew…" Hot tears fell down his cheeks as frustration and helplessness filled him. He turned and walked to the window; his eyes looking out but not really seeing.

Michaela watched him turn from her and it tugged painfully at her heart. "There was nothing we could do Brian. We tried to think of something… some way to protect her but….she didn't want to hide. She wouldn't run. There wasn't time…We didn't have any evidence…."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I think she wanted to protect you. She didn't want us to interfere. She agreed to go with him and asked us not to fight with her uncle about it. I think she was trying to spare us any trouble….she didn't' want anyone else getting hurt…." Michaela approached him and touching his shoulder said, "She's very brave." She took comfort when he didn't push her hand away.

Brian said quietly, "Yeah, she is……." Brian felt all the fight and anger leave him and was filled instead with guilt and sadness. "It's not fair ma…"

Michaela turned him around, and looked into his watery eyes, "I know."

"We have to help her."

"We will." Michaela pulled her son into a loving embrace.

Against her shoulder Brian confessed in a chocked voice, "I'm sorry."

"I know. It's alright."

"I don't want to loose her Ma."

Fighting back her own tears Michaela tightened her embrace around him. When they finally broke apart Brian looked back to the bed where Ellie lay so still and weak. "How bad is it?"

Michaela told him of her condition. Brian said, "She'll be alright. She's strong… and you're the best doctor I know." Michaela blinked back tears and hugged her son again. As she released him from her arms, he walked silently back to the chair and sat down, placing a hand on Ellie's arm. After a moment he informed his mother, "I'll stay with her."

"Do you want me to bring you up some dinner?"

"I'm not feeling very hungry." Brian said solemnly.

Dr. Mike gave her son's shoulder a squeeze before she exited the room. Leaning against the closed door, Michaela sighed heavily letting her eyes close as a tear fell silently down her face. Wiping her cheek she headed down stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When the door that led upstairs creaked opened, Sully turned. Taking a look at his beautiful wife he was dismayed to see her face pale and her eyes blood shot. Before Michaela had fully entered the room she almost stumbled as Katie came flying at her with a big grin on her face "Mama!" The little girl wrapped her arms around her mothers legs.

Bending down Michaela kissed her on the head and said softly, "Hello my Katie bug. Have you been a good girl?"

"Yep!" Katie beamed proudly. The little girls face then looked puzzled as she asked, "Papa says we are staying here tonight. Why mama?"

"Well sweetheart, Ellie…got hurt and…"

"And you need to take care of her right? You can make her all better! I'll help too! I want to tell her a story!" Katie asked as if suddenly unsure.

With no energy to explain further or consider whether Katie should see Ellie in her current condition, Michaela just stood with a tired smile on her lips and a concerned look in her eyes.

Sully jumped to her rescue and said, "Not tonight Katie bug. Ellie needs to sleep and I think it's time for you to get to bed too." He looked at his wife and saw the relief in her eyes as he distracted their daughter.

Katie looked disappointed. Michaela said, "Will you help mama right now and go up to the bedroom you like to play in? I'll come tuck you in soon."

"But I wanted to see Ellie." Katie protested. "She always tells me stories and now it's my turn to tell her one."

"Later Katie. Do as your ma says. We'll be up soon." Sully said.

"Ok papa." Katie headed up the stairs disappointedly. Turning back, the young girl asked, as if suddenly unsure, "She'll be alright, won't she mama?"

The small, innocent and hopeful plea of her daughter nearly made Michaela loose control. Swallowing the lump in her throat and with as much of a smile a she could muster she said softly, "Don't worry sweetheart."

"We'll be up soon Katie bug." Sully said.

"Ok papa." Katie disappeared up the stairs.

When husband and wife were left alone Michaela sat down on a near by cot. Rubbing her face with her hands she sighed heavily. Sully sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He noticed the slight glow on his wife's face as beads of perspiration shone along her forehead. As he pulled her close he was dismayed to feel her face was somewhat warm. "I think it's time you got some sleep." Sully insisted.

Michaela rose out of her husbands embrace and walking wearily across the room replied, "I can't. I need to check on Ellie. I need to apply a new paste and heat new water. Her wrists need to be rubbed with ointment to help the rope burns heal." As she rambled off taskes she began getting things our of a nearby cabinet.

Sully went to her and in slight frustration said, "Michaela, you're wearing yourself out. You have to think about our baby. You've been going all day. You're exhausted. I know you want to help Ellie, I know that staying busy makes is easier then having to think about what's happened, but you have to rest!" He watched her move about the room avoiding his gaze as he spoke. Finally he took her by the shoulders and said, "Michaela please, you need to sleep."

Her gaze was tired yet fierce as she snapped, "I'll thank you not to tell me what I need to do. I feel fine. Now, there are things I need to do. One is tucking my daughter into bed." Turning from her husband she proceeded upstairs. Sully watched her go and began to follow. Why was she so stubborn? When he entered the room where his daughter was going to sleep, he saw his wife tucking the child in with love and warmth. Michaela brushed past him with out a word and made her exit as he entered to say goodnight their child.

Michaela entered Ellie's room and found Brian still sitting next to the bed. "Any change?" she asked.

"No." Brian said.

"You should get some rest." Michaela said to him.

"I'm fine. I want to stay here with her."

Michaela checked Ellie's heart beat, and breathing. She changed the steam bowls near her bed and gently spread salve on her bruised face and raw wrists; wrapping them with fresh linen. After her duties Michaela exited the room in silence. Half way down the hallway she stopped and leaned against the wall for support as her vision spun and her stomach flipped.

"Michaela?!" Sully said worriedly as he saw his wife sway. He took her in his arms just as her knees began to give way. He set her on her feet again, holding her tightly. He felt her body lean heavily against him.

Her voice was soft and muffled against his shoulder, "Sully, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was angry…I just…"

"Shhhh, it's alright." Sully tried to comfort her as he felt her body shake while she cried lightly.

"You're right….I'm so tired….I just…"

"Want to do everything you can, and change the world too." Sully teased her lightly.

Instead of smiling Michaela sighed and said defeated, "I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Already have. You changed my world, and I love you for that." He held her tightly and kissed her softly. "Now, lets get you to bed." He led her to a room and helped her get comfortable. "Don't worry about a thing. I don't think we can expect Mr. Coldwell to show up for a day or two, but I'll be up and Brian probably will be too. If there's any changed I'll come get you."

Michaela had no energy left. Closing her eyes she said softly, "I love you Mr. Sully." Almost immediately, she fell asleep. Sully kissed her forehead. His worry didn't disappear, her face was still flushed and warmer then normal. He prayed it was just the summer heat.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Michaela woke up in the early morning and a flood of memories returned to her. Her mind was uneasy and restless. Finally, she decided to get up. As she did so, a twinge in her lower body made her groan. Her head felt heavy and she ignored the slight chill she had. Going down the stairs she met with Sully who was sleeping on a cot. She admired him for a moment and then began moving about cleaning, and getting supplies to check on Ellie. Sully heard the noise despite Michaela's slow and quiet movements. Sully watched his wife move about the room and admired her grace and beauty. He moved and she turned her eyes on him. "I'm sorry I woke you." Her voice came to him as a beautiful chime.

Rising and going to her he said, "It's alright." He wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed her soundly. "You're up early. Did you get enough sleep?" Sully watched his wife carefully and saw the attempt to conceal her lingering exhaustion. He knew she hadn't slept as well as he would have liked her to. But she said, "Yes, I'm feeling much better." He wasn't sure he believed her but he didn't want to fight. Instead, he said, "I'll go get some breakfast. You must be hungry."

With a grateful smile Michaela replied with a chuckle, "I am indeed. Thank you." She leaned against him and rewarded him with another kiss.

"I'll be back soon." He looked back one more time at her and then went on his way.

Michaela found Brian asleep in the wooden chair near the bed. Not wanting to wake him she moved as quietly as possible around the bed to check on her patient. Brian stirred and yawning said, "How is she?"

"Her heart is stronger today. Her breathing is better. It's a good sign. Hopefully by tonight the swelling will be down enough for me to remove the tracheotomy."

"That's good." Brian looked at his mother and saw behind her half smile a dimness in her eyes. "That is good isn't it?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, it is. I just hope she wakes up soon."

Brian didn't answer. After Michaela checked Ellie's bandages and saw that the cut on head was beginning to heal she said, "You should go lay down for a little while." She saw the reluctance in her sons face. "It's alright. I'll stay with her. You go rest. I'll come get you in a little bit." Brian conceded to her wishes and dragged his tired body out of the room. Michaela took his seat. Her mind wondered over the telegram she had sent to her sister a few days ago. Looking down at Ellie she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the idea that had struck her, the night she had confided in Sully, could actually result in her ability to provide Ellie with a real family. She didn't dare hope, but she was anxious to receive a reply from Rebecca.

It was another long day. Between her normal duties, taking care of Ellie, as well as reporting her condition to those who were concerned, Michaela spent most of the day on her feet. When the evening came Michaela could be found at her desk; her head resting on her arms and her eyes closed. Sully entered the clinic to find his wife asleep. Closing the door carefully he began to make his way to her. He watched her body rise and fall with each breath. Tendrils of her beautiful hair had escaped her braid and laid gently on her cheeks. As Sully was about to graze his finger across her face a voice penetrated the silence. Brian burst through the door that led upstairs. "Ma! Ma come quick!"

Michaela woke with a start and after a moment, began to realize where she was. Looking wearily at her son she asked urgently, "Brian what's wrong? Ellie?"

Brian shook his head to the affirmative, "Yeah, I think she's wakin' up!"

Sully watched his wife jump up and begin to mount the stairs. Despite Michaela's quick move to action Sully had not missed the exhaustion in her eyes and the slight twinge of pain that had vaguely passed over her face.

Michaela knelt beside Ellie's bed and watched the young woman toss and turn uncomfortably. "Ellie, sweetheart, wake up." Michaela put her hand on the girls head and was relieved that it held no indication of fever. Ellie's eyes suddenly opened looking terrified and dazed. Her breathing was hard and fast. She tried to sit up and move away but she was stopped as pain washed over her.

Leaning over her and holding her down gently Michaela tried to reassure her patient. "Ellie it's alright. It's alright, you're safe now." Ellie still cringed under Michaela's touch and tried to move away, as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Ellie, it's Dr. Mike. I know you're scared. It's alright. You can't talk right now but it's alright. You're at the clinic. You're safe."

Ellie's mind was trying desperately to piece things together. Her body felt stiff and soar. She stopped moving and looked at the woman standing over her. Her mind slowly recognized the woman and Ellie let her self relax a little. A flood of images came back to her tired and sleepy mind. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. She heard Michaela's voice as if it was far away. "It's alright sweetie. You'll be alright. I'll get you something for the pain."

Brian approached the bed as his mother left to get the necessary medication. He gently touched Ellie's arm causing her to jump slightly. "Ellie it's me, Brian." He watched her turn to him and saw the slow recognition come into her watery eyes. Brian gently wiped tears away from her cheeks, careful not to cause her more pain as his finger bushed against her bruised flesh. "I'm here. It's ok." He watched her open her mouth as if she wished to say something but was unable to produce the sound. Her brow furrowed with frustration and fear as her eyes began to close again.

Michaela entered the room and gave Ellie a shot to dull the pain. "Just rest now." Ellie's eyes soon closed as she drifted off again.

"Is she going to be alright?" Brian asked quietly.

"I believe so. She'll be in some pain but her breathing is good and she's getting stronger. I don't think we need to worry about a coma anymore. It's good that she has you to comfort her." Michaela gave him a tired but sincere smile. "Will you bring me up some more water?"

"Sure." As Brian mad his exit, Sully, who stood just inside the doorway, put a strong hand on the young mans shoulder, giving him a pat on the back and an encouraging nod of the head.

Sully stepped further into the room and observed his wife's expression and her deep sigh. "Seems to me that something's bothering you." He approached her from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them. When Michaela didn't respond he asked, "She's alright isn't she?"

A small voice reached his ears as Michaela spoke, "Physically I think she'll recover just fine….but mentally…. Sully, she woke up so frightened."

Sully gently turned her around so he could look at her. Her eyes didn't meet his. He touched her soft face , which still was unusually warm, and lifted her chin. His voice was quiet and gentle, "Hey now, you're a good doctor. She's strong. I think what she needs most is love and you've got plenty of that; so do I. Brian does too. She knows we're here. The fear will pass. We can help her get through it." He pulled her into her arms and she rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his strength.

Later that night Michaela took out the trach and stitched up Ellie's esophagus. When she had Ellie settled for the night with Brian by her side, Michaela returned downstairs to clean up. Sully was upstairs putting Katie to bed. As she moved around the room, putting things away and filing papers, Michaela felt a sharp pain in her abdomen that spread to her lower back causing her to gasp. After a moment the pain eased and she stood straight again. Placing a hand on the small mound that grew under her skirt she took several deep breaths. She tried to choke down her anxiety and frustration. All day her back had been hurting and there had been occasional cramping but nothing like what she had just experienced. Gathering herself she bent down to pick up the folder she had dropped on the floor. As she moved to the filing drawer in the desk, she again felt tight pain shoot through her body. Sully came into the room and saw his wife sink, with a gasp of pain into the chair behind the desk. Rushing to her side he cried in alarm, "Michaela!"

In a stifled tone she breathed, "I'm alright."

He saw her face relax as the pain ceased. "Michaela what's wrong? Please tell me! You shouldn't be having pains like this."

Sully watched her pale face put on a reassuring smile as she replied, "I'm alright. My backs just been hurting all day…" Sully eyed her closely and she realized she was going to be forced to say more. "Just a few cramps. Nothing to worry about. I had a few cramps with Katie too if you remember, and everything was fine."

"I remember you having to be put to bed for a few days while I was gone because you were bleeding!" Sully's voice was strained and he felt desperate to get her to understand her need to rest. As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he hadn't spoken them.

Instead of becoming angry and frustrated, Michaela bent her head and drooped her shoulders. When she looked up her eyes glistened with tears and she suddenly looked like a frightened child. In a quiet, broken voice she stumbled, "Please don't be angry. I'm so sorry…. It's all my fault…our baby…the one before…I lost it…It's my fault…I'm sorry Sully…. I'm sorry…Oh, Sully….I can't loose this one… I couldn't bare…. it's so hard…I'm so tired…"

Her words stung him. She still blamed herself for the miscarriage years before. She was begging for his forgiveness; for his strength. He took her small frame into his arms and held her tightly and soothing her said, "Shhh, I'm not angry…I don't blame you…never have…I just… like ya said… don't want to loose you….or the baby…I worry about you….I know it's hard…all the more reason for you to take it easy….Let me take care of you…let me help…." He kissed her head and looked into her red eyes. "I love you. I'm sorry."

Wiping her eyes Michaela replied, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't worry you. There's just so much to do…. Oh Sully, I couldn't bare to hurt you again…. I will have this baby….I promise…"

"I know ya will." He gave her a smile and kissed her sweetly, and wiped the tears off of her chin. "You alright?"

Michaela nodded, "Yes, the pain is gone now."

"Maybe it's time you got some one to come help ya out around her for a little while." Sully suggested. "When Katie was coming, Andrew was here to help. Since he and Colleen are in Boston, maybe you should get someone else."

Michaela considered his comment for a moment. She was reluctant but finally conceding she said, "Perhaps you're right. I'll contact a colleague in Denver and see if there are any doctors that would be available to come for a few months."

"Good." He kissed her gently. "You've been a bit warm lately." Sully ventured as he again felt her head.

With a sigh she responded, "I've been having chills too. I think I have a slight fever."

"You gettin' sick?" Sully asked with clear concern.

"I don't think so. It can happen sometimes during pregnancy. As long as it doesn't get too high it won't effect the baby."

"Well, what should we do to keep it down?"

With a tired but wry smile she said, "Rest." He smiled back at her and she continued, "Cold compresses too."

"Well, lets get to bed and I'll get a cold cloth for your head." Sully took her arm to guide her upstairs. After a few steps he felt her stumble and taking her more securely in his arms looked at her in alarm. "Another cramp?"

With slight embarrassment she said, "No…my ankles… are soar." With one movement Sully picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She was nearly asleep by the time they reached the room. He set her gently on the bed and laid down next to her, placing a cold cloth on her forehead. He touched in her soft skin and breathed the flowery sent of her hair. He placed a hand on her stomach and prayed all would be well. She snuggled against him and fell into peacefully slumber.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next couple of days Ellie continued to improve. The next time she woke up she took notice of the pain in her hands. When she had looked down at her bandaged and damaged fingers a slew of memories had overwhelmed her, sending anger and desperation through her body. Dr. Mike's soothing voice had explained that with time she thought Ellie would play the piano again. Ellie barely heard a word the doctor had said. Her heart ached as much as her fingers. She had turned her head away closing her eyes tightly as hot tears streamed down her face in anger and pain. Ellie knew Dr. Mike was there to help, but Ellie's heart felt as broken as her body and her spirit was weak and exhausted.

Despite her trauma, Ellie drank fluids, slept often and began to get stronger. Brian was constantly at her side. Her voice was slowly returning. When she was awake however, her head often hung down, her eyes were downcast, and she would hardly say a word. Brian was becoming increasingly concerned. He never pressed her to talk and only asked her questions in order to ascertain her needs. But Ellie's silence and depression were beginning to wear on him. He hated seeing her push him away.

"Ma, she won't even look at me." Brian confessed as he sat in his usual chair by the bed. Ellie had drifted off to sleep again.

"Give her time Brian. She's been through a lot. It may take time for her to open up again."

"But she was always so open before….why not now?"

"This is different. I don't think it's ever been this bad. And it's out now. She can't hide it anymore. She's probably scared, angry…maybe even embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?...but it's not…"

"I know…but she may think this will change how we treat her or how we see her… it might make her feel worthless…"

"But that's not true! We don't think…we wouldn't….she's one of the bravest…" Brian said in a flustered and defensive voice.

"I know Brian, I know. But _she_ might not know." Michaela put a comforting hand on her sons shoulder, "We have to give her time to process everything she's been through. I know it's hard. We just have to continue to be here for her and hope for the best."

Brian nodded his understanding with a sigh and watched his mother leave the room. Michaela met Sully down stairs. "How is she?" he asked.

"Well, she's drinking broth, Her voice seems to be coming back and she seems to be getting strong."

"That's good." Sully said as he took his wife by the shoulders and kissed her. She sighed and Sully asked, "And how are _you_?"

"I'm alright."

"Sure? Not too tired?" She was still rather pale and the circles under her eyes were still darker then usual.

She rubbed her neck trying not to let the pain of it's stiffness show on her face and with a slight laugh Michaela replied, "I think I'll always feel tired. But I'm fine."

Sully still saw the far off look in her eyes and the worry that tugged at her mouth. "What is it then?"

"Mr. Coldwell…he hasn't turned up yet."

"I know." His voice was solemn.

"Think he'll come back?" she asked.

"Yes. The only question is when." Sully said confidently.

"I would have expected him to come already. It's been a few days."

"He might be laying low somewhere. Especially, if he found out that Ellie was found. I don't know, but I think we should be careful. I'll make sure either I or Brian are here keeping an eye on things for you."

"You think he'll really make trouble?" Michaela asked.

"Hard to say. But a man who stands to loose everything, and loves to drink isn't likely to take it calmly. The sheriff left yesterday and is headed to Wyoming to testify at a trial. With him gone I think we should be careful." He pulled his worried wife into his arms, feeling her face against his shoulder. "You're still feel a bit warm." He commented gently.

"Mmmm, I've been a bit dizzy today. I couldn't keep breakfast down." She confessed against his shoulder.

"You need an afternoon nap." Sully said. He was growing concerned about his wife's fever and the way she rubbed her neck.

"That would be lovely but…"

"No buts" He leaned in and kissed her heartily. As they pulled apart the door to the clinic flew open and a flustered Horace stood in the door way.

Turning, Dr. Quinn asked, "Horace? What is it?"

Somewhat out of breath the telegraph operator said, "Sorry Dr. Mike, but this telegram just came for ya. Thought you'd want to see it right away." He handed her the piece of paper.

"Thank you Horace."

The man nodded and made his exit. Michaela tore into the note and read it greedily.

"Who's it from?" Sully asked curiously as he noted the concentrated express on his wife's face.

"It's from Rebecca…." Michaela said distractedly as she read.

"Your sister?"

Michaela didn't answer him. She bit her lip as she read and Sully saw her eyes shifting across the paper.

"Michaela what is it?" Sully insisted. Michaela finished reading and handed the telegram to her husband as she turned her back to him and looked out the window in a daze. Silence filled the room as Sully took his turn to read the note. Finally Sully said quietly, "You mean?..."

Michaela turned to him, "Yes…"

"But how did you?..."

"You said something one night…. About her being similar to me. For some reason I just had a thought that maybe….I wrote Rebecca to find out. We never knew my mothers family…there was huge falling out between my mother and her siblings….they were never spoken of… but the name Coldwell seemed …familiar some how…. So, I asked Rebecca to see if she could find out…. She did some digging….My mother had a sister who got married and gave birth to a son and a daughter. The son is…"

"Mr. Coldwell…" Sully as comprehension slowly dawned on him.

"Yes, and the daughter was Ellie's mother." Michaela finished as she turned to look at him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

There was a silence that settled between them as the information of the telegram began to sink into their minds. "That means…"

"She's my cousin…second cousin actually." Michaela said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sully asked.

Shrugging tiredly she said, "I didn't know if anything would come of it. It was just a…hunch…a possible way to help her. I didn't want to say anything until I knew if…Are you mad?"

Sully shook his head and with a slight smile said, "Course not. It's just a surprise."

"I know. I never really thought… I had hoped….but……Sully, do you think we could…" She wasn't sure if she was brave enough to voice her desire.

"Well, once Mr. Coldwell is caught he'll go to jail. There's too many witnesses against him for him to wiggle his way out this time. And I reckon we can't let Ellie go to an orphanage." Sully said decidedly. He saw the smile slowly spread across his wife's face as she understood his suggestion.

"Oh, Sully, do you really think we could get custody of her?"

"Don't see why not. She's family after all."

"Yes, but…"

"It'll be alright. You said you're self we need to help her."

Michaela went to him and embraced him. Leaning against his chest she asked, "You don't mind?"

Rubbing her back, his voice was soothing as he replied, "Not at all. We've all grown quite used to her presence. Besides, if she still wants to play piano concerts then she'll be free to go and do it. But I don't have a problem providing her a proper home. I think she needs that. She deserves it. We've never turned family away before…not even your mother!" The last bit came out as a muffled laugh. Michaela pushed him playfully and smiled up at him bewitchingly. "You're so beautiful. I can't resist that smile!" Sully played. Again he swept her in to his arms, kissing her heartily. He rocked her back and forth for a moment and felt her body sigh against him. He matched her sigh and said, "Well, at least we know which side of the family she gets her strength from. She might be even more stubborn then you!" He joked again.

He felt Michaela chuckle lightly in his arms but then she became still. She sighed heavily and said solemnly, "She's going to need that stubbornness to get through all of this. She still isn't talking about it."

"She will. She finally has to confront the part of her life she's been trying to hide from for so long. It can be a hard thing to deal with."

"I just hope Brian can help her. He's really worried about her."

"I'm sure she'll confide in him eventually. We just have to be patient with her."

"You're right." Michaela stifled a yawn but moaned slightly as her hand again went to her neck to massage the ache away.

"I think that it's time for that nap." Sully said.

"I need to do a few things first." Michaela said.

"Michaela…"

"It won't take me long." She insisted.

"Did you ever hear from your doctor friend in Denver about getting someone to begin helping you out around here?" Sully asked.

"He said he knew someone that was interested but they won't be here until next week."

"I'm proud of you." Sully said.

"Why's that?" Michaela asked as she filed some papers away.

"I just know how hard it can be for you to ask for help. Want ya to know I appreciate you doing it." Sully explained.

Michaela closed the draw to the filing cabinet and let her hand rub her abdomen gently as she said quietly, "I guess I better get used to the idea…"

"Of what?" Sully asked.

With a slight sigh she responded, "The idea that our lives will never be the same again. This baby will change everything. I can't do it all by myself."

Sully approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her resting his hand on top of hers as it rested on her stomach. "Change for the better though. And you don't have to do it all by yourself. It's alright to let people help ya. We'll manage." He kissed her temple and she leaned her head back so it rested against his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" her voice was soft as it fell upon Sully's ears. She again stifled a yawn.

"I love you too. Now, why don't you go lay down for a little while." Sully said.

"Fair enough." Michaela turned in his arms and kissed him lightly before allowing him to lead her upstairs.

Mr. Coldwell stood in the shadows of a brick building along a dark, busy Denver street. He had finished his business affairs and had spent a couple of days enjoying the entertainment that the dirty side of the city had to offer. One night as he was sitting in a bar he had overheard a man talking about some men from Colorado Springs who were looking for a banker. His ears had perked and he had listened to the man tell his tale about being questioned about some important banker from Boston who had almost killed a girl. Mr. Coldwell's blood had run cold.

Now, with the moon casting shadows, he stood in the rain, leaning against the brick wall considering what to do. He pulled his hat low over his face. His blood boiled with furry. He raised the bottle he held to his lips and gulped down more of it's amber liquid. His mind went over the information he had heard. _So, the they had found the girl. The hotel manager is an idiot! Couldn't even follow simple instructions to leave the room alone!_

Mr. Coldwell swung the bottle up again. His mind continuing in it's tirade. _Almost killed her huh? Not even close! Beating ain't no way to kill someone. That's what a gun is for. _With an evil chuckle, Mr. Coldwell reached into his jacket and drew out his pistol and looked at it gleam in the moonlight above him_. If it weren't for the money I would kill her though! Stupid, ignorant, brat!! All her fault! They think they can catch me. Dead wrong. That's right, dead wrong. I can get her back. Get the money. Yes, I'll get her! He took another drink. Nobody can stop me. No one. Yeah, that's right. She's mine…._

He paused in his thoughts as his mind grew fuzzy for a moment and he staggered forward before regaining his balance along the wall. _Probably at the doctors place. Woman doctor. Woman! Interfering with my property! Won't stop me. Sneak in…yeah…I'll get what I want. I'll get my money!_

His mind pushed out his fear of loosing everything and replaced it with hatred. Taking another long gulp of the drink that fed his fury, Mr. Coldwell headed to the train station. He was careful not to let anyone notice him. Early the next morning he boarded the train headed to Colorado Springs.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Brian slept in the chair next to Ellie's bed. He had watched her sleeping and finally succumbed to his own exhaustion. As he slept Ellie began to toss and turn. She struggled against the sheets and murmured softly in distress. She was in the trunk again. She tried to scream for help but her voice was soar and weak. The hand Brian had placed on Ellie's arm was thrown away as Ellie moved weakly about. The movement began to awaken Brian's mind. A struggled cry reached his ears and he quickly opened his eyes and tried to focus. He rose instantly when he saw Ellie tossing. Her eyes were closed but her face held fear and panic. Her voice was airy and weak as she cried out. Bending over her Brian shook her gently, "Ellie. Ellie, wake up. It's only a dream. Wake up. It's alright." After a moment Ellie's eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily. She scooted away from him in fear. "No, Ellie it's me. It's Brian. It's alright. You're safe." Brian sat down on the bed next to her to comfort her better. Ellie looked at him with dawning recognition in her eyes. Brian continued to sooth her, "It's alright. It was just a dream." He placed his arm around her shoulders. To his astonishment, Ellie's eyes pooled with tears and she moved into his embrace, clinging to him like a small child. Brian felt her small body shake as she cried into his chest. "I'm here. You're safe."

Ellie began to calm down and Brian wasn't sure how she was feeling about him holding her so close. She had been so distant lately. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He shifted his weight to give her room. He barely heard her as she pleaded, "No! Don't go. Please."

Brian obeyed her request and settle back against the head board again allowing his arm to pull her in and let her head rest on his chest. He let his fingers gently rub her back. "I won't leave ya. Are you alright?"

He felt her head move slightly in a nod. Her voice was quiet, "Just a dream." There was silence for a time and Brian just enjoyed holding her. He hoped this meant she was opening up to him again. He thought she was asleep when he heard her quietly ask, "Are you mad at me? I wouldn't blame you if you were."

He was caught off guard by this question. It was the first time she had addressed him since she had woken up. He couldn't believe she thought he was angry with her. He quickly tried to reassure her. "No! I'm not angry with you. I couldn't be. Why should I be?" There was no reply. He waited for her to speak but she didn't. Finally he asked the question he had wanted to ask for days. He was careful to make his voice soft and caring. He wasn't out to accuse her of anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He felt her body sigh, "I…I thought maybe….I didn't want to….I'm not…" She couldn't seem to voice her feelings. "It's not your fight." She finally said.

"Yes, it is. I care about you."

Ellie let his words sink into her heart but she was still afraid to let them be true. She had lied to him. Kept the truth from him. She had a past, one that was full of unpleasant events. In a whisper she asked, "Still?"

Brian was struck by her question. Could she really think the events that had happened would make him turn away from her? He shifted so that he could look at Ellie's face. "Of course! This is not your fault. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. No matter what's happened to you, it's not going to change how I see you. You are so strong and beautiful."

Ellie's eyes became blurry with unshed tears as she choked out, "But I'm not who you thought I was. I…I'm weak…I'm not strong… I'm not…" she bit her lip and shook her head.

Brian touched her face gently and said, "You are the strongest, bravest person I know. You got away, you fought back, you survived. You came here all by yourself to live your dreams. What's happened doesn't change who you are to me. You are still you." He wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. He gave her a small smile and said, "I know it's still you. Want to know how?" Ellie gave him a weak nod so he continued, "Because you bite your bottom lip when you're scared or nervous or have something on your mind." He was rewarded for his little jest with the soft, smile that formed on Ellie's lips.

"I'm so tired…I don't want to be strong anymore…I can't…..what's going to happen to me?" Ellie said softly as her body slumped in exhaustion. Brian pulled her in again and she let her body rest against him.

"It will be alright. We'll figure this out together. Don't worry. You just have to get some rest." Brian felt her sigh and sniffle. Silence settled for a while. A wet tear fell on to Brian's shirt. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"My…my fingers…." She choked out the words, feeling foolish as she did so.

Brian began to sit up more and said concernedly, "Are you in pain? I can go get Dr. Mike and…"

"No,…no….I just…"

"What is it?" Brian asked.

He could hear the timidity in her voice as she admitted. "I….I can't play….I wanted to play….we worked so hard…..what if I can't….." She swallowed hard and her words fell away in despair.

Brian suddenly understood. The pain was not in her fingers but in her heart. Playing the piano was her passion and she felt she had lost it. "It's alright. Ma says that with time you will heal. You'll play again. It just might take time to get your strength back. I promise. We'll play that concert together someday. Don't worry, I know you'll play again."

"Promise?" Ellie asked.

"Promise!" Brian assured her. He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Michaela? You alright?" Sully asked his wife as he entered the clinic. Michaela was sitting at her desk with her head propped up with one hand and the other rubbing her neck which had been sore all day.

"Mmmm….yes." She replied quietly.

Sully approached her and placed his fingers on her neck and began to massage her aching muscles. She gave a groan as his hands worked across her shoulders. "Grace is watching Katie for a little while. She's going to let Katie help her with some pies." Sully informed her.

"Mmmm, I bet Katie was excited about that." Michaela said with closed eyes as she let her husband continue to rub her neck and shoulders.

"Yeah, she was! I just hope Grace can handle her enthusiasm." Sully commented with a light laugh. Michaela only gave a tired smile in response. Sully considered her more closely and asked, "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Just a little headache. I took a little nap just before you came in though. I'll be fine."

Sully bent over her and kissed her on the cheek. Her face was still warm. He tried not to worry himself. After all, she had said a slight fever was not uncommon during pregnancy. Not wanting to irritate her, he decided not to comment on it and turned his attention to something else. "How is Brian doing?"

Michaela smiled and said, "Ellie's started talking to him. He's happy to listen."

"He's a good man." Sully commented.

"Yes. He is. Not unlike you." She smiled at him.

He returned her smile and asked, "Is she still having nightmares?"

"Yes. She might have them for a long time." Michaela said.

"At least she's started talking about it more." Sully said.

"Yes, that's a good sign. I think with time she will be her old self again." Michaela said confidently.

"I don't doubt it. Not when she has your stubbornness!"

Michaela gave him a light giggle. Sully kissed her lightly. Michaela drew back and asked seriously, "No news of Mr. Coldwell?"

"No. No news from Hank or any of the others in Denver. Horace said he's tried to keep an eye on who comes and goes on the train; but I'm not so sure Mr. Coldwell is just going to jump off the train in plain view." Sully said with an unsettled feeling in his chest.

"You think he's heard there are people looking for him?" Michaela asked.

"I don't think Hank and Jake are very good at being discreet, do you?" Sully replied. "There's a good chance Mr. Coldwell knows that he's in trouble."

"I was afraid of that. I told them not to go. It would have been easier to take him by surprise. Do think he'll really come back? If he knows we're after him why wouldn't he just keep on running?" Michaela said.

"Because he's not that kind of man. He's used to getting what he wants and thinks he deserves it. I don't think he's just going to let this go. His entire future is wrapped up in Ellie's ability to get him the money he needs. Desperation can bring out the worst in people." Sully explained.

"I can't believe I'm related to him!" Michaela said in frustration.

"Nothing you can do about that. It's not your fault. You didn't know, and even if you did there isn't anything you could have done to change who he became."

"You're right….but I could have helped Ellie…."

"You're helping her now. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't know about. It will be alright." Sully said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. After a moment Sully said, "It'll be evening soon. I told Robert E. I would help him out with a few things before dark. You going to be alright?"

"Of course." She assured him as she rose from her chair and moved to the medicine cabinet.

"I'll pick Katie back up from Grace when I'm done. Do you need anything?"

"No, I don't th……" Michaela suddenly felt all the blood drain from her head and her stomach did a nasty flip. She reached out for something to steady herself. Her hand grabbed the examination table as her legs began to wilt underneath her. She felt steadying hands wrap around her when she began to sink to the ground. When her vision cleared she saw Sully's worried face only inches from her own.

"Michaela? Michaela?!" He saw her eyes roll back momentarily and felt her body go weak in his arms.

"Sully…" Her voice was tired but clear.

"I'm here…" He held her close as she took a deep breath and got her focus back. "Come on." He helped her move to the nearby cot and sit down. "Here sit here a moment. You alright?" His voice was laced with concern as his hand gently stroked her beautiful hair.

Michaela swallowed, trying to keep her stomach down. With a sigh she said, "Yes, I just stood up too fast I think." She saw Sully's worried eyes and continued, "It's alright. Just a dizzy spell. Probably from the headache."

"Maybe I shouldn't go. I'll stay here with ya." Sully said.

"Nonsense, I'm fine. Really. Besides Brian's here if I need anything. There's no reason for you not to go help Robert E." She assured him as she placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I don't like leavin' ya." Sully said as he again felt anxiety and worry build up inside of him. Something was nagging at him.

"Sully, I'm fine. I'm just pregnant, remember?" She gave him a teasing smile. "You promised Robert E. you would help him. I'm going to give Ellie some medicine and then probably lay down for a little while. Don't worry. Go." Michaela said with another smile.

Sully considered her for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yes." She rose slowly to reassure him that she was feeling better already.

"Alright, but I want Brian down here to keep watch on the door while I'm gone." Sully went up the stairs and returned a few moments later with his son behind him. "Just keep an eye out down here for your ma while she rests a little alright?" Sully instructed him.

"Sure thing pa." Brian said.

Sully went to his wife and kissed her before heading toward the door. "I'll be back around dark." The feeling of fear that bubbled inside of him was eased a little as he looked into his wife's steady eyes. With one last look he made is exit and headed to Robert E.'s. Little did he know that upon his return, the ugly feelings that nagged at him would turn into reality.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Mr. Coldwell pulled his hat over his face and discreetly made his way off the train. He skirted around the back of the buildings and stayed in the shadows. He drew near the clinic and waited. Soon he saw Sully exit the medical building with his little girl.

"Why can't I stay with Ellie? She lets me tell stories to her!" Katie asked.

Sully gave a chuckle at his daughters enthusiasm, "I know she likes hearing your stories, but your ma says she needs to rest," he explained to her as he took her little hand in his.

"Mama is a good doctor!" Katie said beaming as she skipped next to him.

Sully laughed and looked down at his daughters bright face that resembled the beauty of his wife's. He looked into her blue eyes and said, "Yes, she is Katie bug. Now, how about we go see Grace?"

"Yeah!" Katie said excitedly.

A sickening grin spread across Mr. Coldwell's face. Ellie was definitely there. He considered his options. With Sully gone he knew his chances of getting what he wanted increased….but he didn't want to be seen. He would have to wait til dark to make his move. Then he would go in and get what he came for. Hopefully, the mountain man would be slow to return. He took a whiskey bottle from inside his jacket and taking a swig he made his way to the woods on the out skirts of town. He would wait and hide until it was time.

Later that evening Mr. Coldwell moved in the growing shadows of the departing sun toward his destination. He observed the mountain man at work with the negro. He chuckled silently to himself and taking a last swig of liquor made his way to the clinic while the last rays of sun fell behind the horizon.

Michaela woke with a start. She had heard a loud banging, as if a door had been flown closed. Perhaps it was Sully returning after his work with Robert E.. She rose from the bed and taking a few steps to the bedroom door stopped short as nausea gripped her. Turning she rushed to the basin and emptied what little was in her stomach. As she washed her face and took a few deep breaths to steady herself, she heard a muffled voice from down the hall. She knew right away it wasn't Sully. It didn't sound like Brian either. The hair on Michaela's neck stood up. She hurriedly made her way down the hall to Ellie's recovery room.

Ellie's dream was mixed with reality. The door to her room swung closed with a bang. Her mind was half awake and half asleep. Ellie's eyes slowly fluttered open. Before she could fully realize what she was seeing, a strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her roughly from the bed. Ellie tried to cry out but her ribs were on fire from the rough movement and she could only gasp weakly as she fell to the ground.

"Get up! You're mine! I'm taking you!" Mr. Coldwell's voice was slurred and his hot breath stank of liquor. He swayed slightly as he jerked her up on her feet.

The bedroom door swung open. Michaela froze for a moment as she saw her cousin looming over the young girl. Her eyes quickly took in Ellie's small, weak frame standing next to the large man who had cause her so much pain. Ellie's legs shook underneath her and her face was deathly pale. Michaela could see the anger in Mr. Coldwell's eyes as he moved forward, nearly causing Ellie to topple over from his jerky movement. Everything happened fast. Michaela moved quickly to the other side of the room. "No! Ellie! Stop! Mr. Coldwell please….Let her go! You'll never get away with…." She reached for Ellie but she was knocked roughly aside, nearly loosing her balance before her body pumped heavily into the edge of the dresser.

Having regained her breath, Ellie began to struggle weakly out of her uncles grasp. She hit out and pulled away as best as she could. In a tired and raspy voice she cried out, "No! Stop! Let go!"

Mr. Coldwell became annoyed with his nieces attempts to flee. He hit her squarely across the face causing her to fall to the ground. "I don't want to hear anymore…" He swayed on his feet. His fat face was red with exertion and intoxication.

"Ellie!" Michaela tried to move to help the young woman who was curled in a ball gasping from pain. Again, she was pushed roughly back; the back of his hand connecting with her face. Michaela fell to the ground. Her face burning.

"Stay out of this woman! I'm tired of you…in my way…can't have my money!…." The man's slurred voice yelled between gasp of air, "I'll get what I want!... No one's gonna stop me!" As Michaela got to her feet, she saw him clumsily take the gun from his jacket and take aim.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

Sully walked quickly back to the clinic. Katie was asleep on his shoulder. The sun had gone down a little while ago and he was anxious to see his wife. Something wasn't right but he couldn't figure out what it was. He swung the clinic door open. Papers that had previously sat piled on the desk were now stroon on the floor.

"Brian?" Sully called out. There was no response. He grew increasingly uneasy. Sully gently laid Katie on the cot and called again, "Brian?" A low moan reached his ears. Moving to the other side of the exam table Sully saw his son lying on the floor. Bending down to him Sully lifted him up gently. "Brian what happened?" Sully began wiping away the slow trickle of blood that fell from his son's hair line.

Squinting his eyes against the throbbing in his head the young man said in a foggy voice, "He barged in, and I tried to…he was crazy….attacked me and….I couldn't….my head…"

Sully didn't wait to hear more. He turned and bounded up the stairs. The sounds of yelling and struggle reached his ears. His heart was pounding out of his chest.

The events that followed happened in rapid succession and all at once. The bedroom door flew open with a bang as Sully came into the room. He saw the gun pointed at his wife; her hair hung messily down her back and her body hunched. He saw Mr. Coldwell's finger begin to pull the trigger.

Ellie looked up from the floor to see her uncle pull the gun out of his jacket. When she saw his intentions she heaved herself from the floor with a groan. Her yell came out as nothing more then a rough whisper. "No!" She lunged her sore body in front of Michaela.

Sully ran forward tackling the intruder just as the gun went off. Ellie plunged her weight into Michaela sending both of them to the floor. Sully grappled with the large man. The gun went off again in the struggle, causing the glass in the double door that led to the blacony to shatter. Sully moved quickly causing the gun to go sliding across the floor. Sully's fist connected with Mr. Coldwell's face and the man grunted as Sully nailed him down with his body weight. "You're not getting away this time!" The man struggled against Sully's hold. With a great heave Mr. Coldwell pushed Sully away. The two men rolled around grappling for the advantage. Sully grunted as his arm was pressed into the crushed glass that littered the floor. With a swift but painful movement Sully slid his body into the glass. His opponent followed and before the larger man knew what had happened Sully had Mr. Coldwell pinned against he floor. The man cried out as the glass cut into the skin of his back. Sully hit him hard across the face and Mr. Coldwell lay still. Sully got off of him breathing hard. He tied the unconscious man's hands together then quickly made his way across the floor to his wife. He knelt beside her taking in her rumbled form and the large bruise that was forming on her cheek. He feared the worst. He watched her stir and stiffly raise herself up. "Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly.

Michaela pushed her self into a sitting position. Her whole body ached. "Yes, I think so…"Suddenly remembering what had happened and how she had ended up on the floor, Michaela turned to the girl lying next to her. "Ellie!" She gently took Ellie by the shoulder and turned her onto her back. "No, Ellie!" The side of Ellie's night dress was crimson.

The girl's eyes fluttered and her breathing was shallow. Her voice was as soft as a passing breeze. "Couldn't let him…the baby…had to ….couldn't let him…"

"Shhh, Shhh, it's alright." Michaela tried to comfort the girl as tears ran down her own cheeks. She pushed a cloth against the bullet wound in the young woman's side to stop the bleeding. Ellie gave a weak moan, and inhaled sharply as her eyes glossed over and her body tensed in pain. "Stay with me Ellie." Michaela pleaded. "Try to relax." She watched the young woman's eyes close as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sully swallowed hard looking intently at his wife. He saw her shake herself into action.

"We need to get her down stairs." Michaela buried her emotions and her exhaustion to be the doctor Ellie needed her to be. She inspected the wound, "The bullet is still inside. I need to remove it." Looking to the unconscious man in the corner she asked, "What about him?"

"He's drunk and knocked out. I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon. I'll get Ellie downstairs and then I'll get him to the jail." Sully said. He gently picked the unconscious girl up and they made their way down the stairs.

As they entered the main room Michaela found Brian sitting on the cot holding a crying Katie. "Brain!" She rushed to her son and daughter and pulled them into a tight embrace. In everything that had happened she had almost forgotten Brian was there. Inspecting him more closely she saw the swelling and crimson gash on the side of his head. "Brain, are you alright? What happened?" She spoke quickly and urgently.

"I'm fine. He came in and I tried to stop him ma. I'm so sorry but it was such a surprise and he lunged at me and hit me with the end of his gun."

Sighing heavily Michaela said, "It's alright." She pulled him close, "The bleedings stopped, that's good. Are you dizzy?"

"Just a little. It's alright." Brian reassured her. His eyes went to the bundle in Sully's arms, "Ellie!" He jumped up quickly and moved to the table where Ellie's small form lay unmoving. Brian stumbled slightly as his head gave a nasty throb. "What happened? I heard the gun go off and…"

"You should sit down." Michaela said quickly as she laid a steadying hand on her sons shoulder.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Brian's voice held agony and fear.

Michaela silenced a groan against the pain that was growing inside her own head. She concentrated on the task at hand and spoke quickly, "She's been shot Brian. I need to remove the bullet." She moved about the room with purpose and direction.

"Is she going to be alright?" Brian pleaded.

Before his mother could answer, Katie wrapped her little arms around her mothers leg and cried into her skirt. "Oh, sweetheart…." All Michaela wanted to do was hold her little girl but she knew there wasn't time. Suddenly the door of the clinic flew open and Dorothy and Loren came barging in. "What's going on?" Dorothy asked in a panic.

"We heard gun fire." Loren announced.

"Dorothy will you take Katie?" Michaela asked. It killed her not to be able to comfort her daughter but right now someone else needed her more. She glanced at her husband and she saw his strength. He knew she would need him and they communicated with out words as their eyes locked. His eyes penetrated her heart with love and assurance. Taking another deep breath she took his strength and moved about the room preparing for surgery. Dorothy picked up the blond haired child and held her close. "I'll take her to my place."

Michaela nodded and continued to spout out orders. "Grace I might need your help. Loren will you help Sully get Mr. Coldwell to the jail?"

"Mr. Coldwell? He's here?" Loren exclaimed in surprise and confusion. Grace gave a cry of alarm and shock. Looking at Michaela she just nodded in the affirmative. Sully gave Loren a nudge and got him to follow him up stairs.

"I'm staying." Brian announced.

Michaela gave him a concerned look but thought it best not to argue with him, and she wasn't sure she had the strength to. "Alright." She conceded.

As Michaela began to remove the bullet Sully and Loren entered the room with the very large, unconscious Mr. Coldwell. Michaela quickly looked up at her husband and they exchanged looks. "Sully, when you are done with him, will you make sure Katie is alright?"

"Yeah. Come on Lauren, lets get him out of here." Sully said. The two men heaved Mr. Coldwell out the door.

Michaela continued her task. She ignored the ach in her back and the pounding in her head. She was aware of Grace rubbing a wet cloth across her sweaty forehead.

"Are you alright Michaela?" Grace asked.

With her hands occupied and preparing to remove the bullet Michaela simply said in a strained voice, "Almost there now. Looks like it missed the major arteries. Just some tearing of the outer muscles."

"Is she going to be alright?" Brian asked as he stood near by.

Michaela grabbed the tweezers and extracted the bullet. "There." She swayed slightly as her body ached and her head spun. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself.

"Michaela?" Grace said concerned.

"It's alright. Almost done. Just have to close."

As Michaela was finishing the last couple of stitches Sully entered. He stood next to Brian who looked tense. He placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. Michaela whipped her hands on her apron and ran her forearm along her sweaty brow.

"Is she going to be alright?" Brian asked again.

"I believe so. She was lucky. We'll have to watch for infection but the bullet wasn't very deep and it missed her vital organs. She's still incredibly weak though."

Brian sighed heavily and running his hands through his hair asked darkly, "What about Mr. Coldwell?"

"He's locked up in the jail. Horace said he just got a telegram from Jake. They're on their way back. The sheriff should be back tomorrow too and we can get this all settled." Sully said. His eyes danced along his wife's body and he was deeply troubled by what he saw. Her shoulders where hunched forward, the bruise on her cheek was turning a dark purple, and her eyes looked dim and unfocused.

"Is Katie alright?" Michaela asked him wearily.

"Yeah, she was pretty upset but I got her calmed down. She's sleeping over at Dorothy's."

"Good. I'll just clean up here..." She unconsciously brought her hand to her head; it felt like it might burst open any moment.

"I'll help ya." Grace offered.

"Thank you." Michaela said, moving toward the cabinet to get the sterilizing solution.

"Not a problem." Grace said tenderly as she began gathering instruments.

Michaela gave her a tired smile and turned to her husband and for the first time noticed the blood on his sleeve. Moving to him she said, "Sully, your arm…"

"It's alright. Nothing to worry about. I think it's fine. Just a few minor cuts." He tried to move his arm away from her critical gaze but was unsuccessful.

Michaela rolled up her husbands sleeve and analyzed it. "I think I better check for any pieces of glass just in case." She quickly cleaned and checked the wound before bandaging it. "Alright, it looks good."

"Well, I do have a great doctor." Sully said with a smile.

Michaela gave him a tired smile and then close her eyes as her hand again rubbed her throbbing head. Sully touched her shoulders and said with concern, "Michaela? You need to rest." He led her to a chair and made her sit down.

"I know. Soon." She conceded and then turned to her son and said, "Brian come over here. I want a closer look at that head wound."

"I'm fine ma." Brian said as he looked down in Ellie.

"Brian please." Michaela said.

Brian was hit by the sheer pleading and need in his mothers voice. He rarely heard her sound so…begging. He looked at her as if for the first time that night and saw her pure exhaustion. He moved to her and let her embrace him firmly. "I'm so glad your alright." His mother said to him before she set him back and began attending to the cut that ran along his hear line. "There." Michaela announced as the bandage was securely in place.

"Well, I think things are pretty much cleaned up here." Grace said.

"Thank you Grace." Michaela said rising and turning to her friend. She regretted standing and was trying to swallow the nausea that was threatening to over take her. Sully drew his eyebrows together as his gaze never left his wife. She was far too pale. He didn't like the way her eyes drooped and her mouth looked strained.

"Not a problem. You folks have been through quite a scare. You let me know if you need anything more alright?"

Michaela smiled appreciatively. "I will." She turned to her husband as Grace was moving to the door. She was going to ask him to carry Ellie to a recovery room. "Sully, will you…." She felt her head spin and a sharp pain ran through her body. She leaned heavily against the desk as she felt her body trembling. She attempted to continue but her voice was nothing more then a weak whisper, "Will you… carry…" She didn't finish and her words fell away.

Sully had seen the pain cross his wife's face. She grew pale, her hands gripping the desk for support. He saw her slump to the ground as her body folded underneath her. He rushed to catch her in his arms just before her head hit the ground. Her face was shiny with beads of perspiration.

"Michaela!" Grace called.

"Ma?" Brian cried as he watched her wilt.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sully held his wife's limp body in his arms. He gently shook her, "Michaela? Michaela wake up. Come on…Michaela!" She didn't stir. He didn't know what to do. She was so still and pale. The bruise on her cheek stood out with striking and sickening clarity against her porcelain skin. Sully observed more clearly her sunken and darkened eyes. His hand graced her cheek and he was disturbed to find her flesh was hot and sticky. "She's burning up."

"We should get her up stairs." Grace said with concern. "Brian will you bring up some cold water?"

"Yeah!" Brian rushed to get a basin.

Sully gathered Michaela in his arms and carried her to a recovery room. He tried not to think about what was on all their minds. Was she bleeding? What if he lost her? What if she lost the baby? He couldn't consider it. He placed her gently on the bed. Grace rung a cool cloth out and began running it along Michaela's brow. Sully was relieved to see her stir under the cold cloth. "Michaela?" He watched her slowly move her head toward the sound of his voice. Her eyes slowly opened but they were full of pain and fear.

Sully tried to comfort her. "It's alright. I'm here."

"The baby…Sully, our baby!" Her voice was small, shallow and distressed. Her head tossed back and forth as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's alright Michaela. It's alright." Grace had moved to the end of the bed and gently began checking Michaela over. Sully looked up at her for help.

"She's not bleeding." Grace said. "She didn't loose the baby."

"Hear that Michaela? It's going to be alright." Sully said as he wiped hair away from her flushed face. He was deeply concerned with how weak she was.

She relaxed slightly before sighing, "Sully…."

"Shhh, I'm here. Just rest. You've had quite an evening." He kissed her forehead lightly.

She spoke quietly and disjointedly, "Sully…I'm scared…this isn't right… head hurts…..fever….have to bring it down…the baby……the baby…..fever…." her voice faded away.

"It's alright. It's alright….I'll get you some tea for the headache. Just sleep now. You'll feel better after you rest. We'll get your fever down . It's alright." He tried to calm himself as much as his wife. He watched as she closed her eyes and gave into her exhaustion.

"What wrong with her?" Brian asked.

Sully and Grace exchanged looks. "How long has she been sick?" Grace asked.

"She's had a slight fever for a couple of days. She's been sick to her stomach a lot and complaining of muscle aches. She said it was fairly normal during a pregnancy at her age. She said she thought this baby was going to be harder then Katie but….. I told her to rest, and she has been but…"

"Something's not right." Grace said to complete Sully's thought. "It might just be a touch of the flu. Maybe we should wire for another doctor to come."

"We already asked one to come to help Michaela with the clinic. He's not due to arrive til next week." Sully said.

"It couldn't hurt to see if we can get him here sooner." Grace said. Sully gave her a grateful nod and Grace made her way out of the clinic and headed toward the telegraph office.

Sully turned to his son, "Brian is Ellie?..."

"I got her upstairs. She's still asleep."

"Good." Sully said placing a hand on his shoulder. "How is your head?"

"Fine." Brian's voice held a touch of anger with his curt reply.

"It wasn't your fault." Sully said reading his sons mind.

"I should have stopped him!" Brian said in frustration.

"He was drunk and armed. We didn't really expect him to come barging in the door. You did what you could….he could have killed you." Sully said. He turned his eyes back to his sleeping heartsong and his heart almost stopped when he thought about how close he had come to loosing her that night. He saw clearly in his mind the gun pointed at her. He shook himself and looking back at Brian saw the young mans frustration.

"I should have been able to protect them!" Brian said as he tried to keep hot tears from falling down his cheeks.

Sully took him by the shoulders and spoke seriously, "Brian, listen to me. What happened tonight doesn't make you less of a man. There is more to being a good man then winning a fight. You understand me?" Brian looked directly at him and blinking back tears of frustration, set his jaw and gave him a definitive nod. Sully drew him into a quick embrace. "You're a good man Brian." They drew apart and Sully moved to the other side of the bed. Brian took a deep breath and let Sully's words penetrate his mind. He was reminded of the time Ellie had told him that her mother said that there was more to being a lady then looking pretty and sipping tea. He almost smiled as he remembered that day with her. She had looked so radiant that day.

Silence hung heavy in the air as the events that had occurred in the past hour settled on them. They both knew they had come close to loosing the women they loved; and the danger of it coming to pass still hung heavily around them.

Sully spoke first, "Would you mind going to get Katie from Dorothy?"

"Sure." Brian said. He watched as his father sat heavily on the bed next to his mother. He saw the lines of worry in his strong face and it made his stomach clench.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Brian opened the door and saw his father in the same place he had left him. He was wiping a cold cloth across his mothers forehead. "How is she?" Brian asked as he entered the room.

Sully looked up at him and gave him a slight nod. His lips gave a small tug at the corners in an attempt to give reassurance but Brian saw the worry clearly in the blue eyes that looked back at him. Finally Sully replied, "She drank some tea….She's resting." It was neither a confirmation of improvement nor a confirmation of serious illness. It was a simple fact that held no answers. After a moment Sully asked, "Katie?"

"I laid her down in the other room. She's fast asleep with Wolf."

"Good. We might need to keep an eye on her though. She may have bad dreams. She was really scared last night."

"Yeah…..we all were." Brian confessed. In truth the fear had yet to leave them. Brian was still feeling guilty about what had happened. If he hadn't been so drowsy, if he had been paying more attention he might have been able to stop Mr. Coldwell. Instead, Ellie and his mother had gotten hurt.

"Ellie?" Sully quietly inquired after the girl.

"She's still asleep. Ma says it can take hours before a person wakes up after surgery. I think I'll go sit with her."

"Good idea." Sully watched his son turn to go.

Sully woke with a start when the sound of crying penetrated his tired mind. He looked at his wife and saw she was still sleeping. He got up to move to the door knowing his little girl needed him. Before he could the door handle, the door opened for him and Grace entered with Katie in her arms. "Poor thing woke up terrified. I think she would like to see you."

Sully reached for his daughter whose breathing was disjointed as she tried to stop crying. Her eyes were red and big tears fell down her round cheeks. She reached out hungrily for him. "Papa…"

Sully wrapped her in his arms and she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck and put her arms around him firmly. He held her close and rubbed her back as she began to calm down. "It's alright my Katie bug. Did you have a bad dream? I got ya. There's nothing to fear." His voice seemed to calm her and her breathing began to return to normal.

Katie lifted her head and said in a shaky voice between gasps of air, "The bad man came…he hurt us…there was a loud bang…"

"Shh, Shh, it's alright. No one is going to hurt you. The bad man is gone. You're safe." Sully reassured her. Katie let her head fall back on to his shoulder; she continued to cling to him. Turning to Grace, Sully said, "Thank you."

"I thought I should check in. I sent a telegram to that doctor friend of Michaela's requesting a doctor come out right away. Horace said he would tell us when a reply came." Grace reported. She moved to the bed and asked, "How is she?"

"Just sleeping. She still has a fever but I think it's down a little bit." Sully said.

"Why don't you take that little one and get some sleep. I'll watch her."

Sully was reluctant to leave Michaela's side. He didn't want her to wake up with out him but he knew Katie needed him. "Just for a little bit then." Grace nodded and set her self down in the chair Sully had occupied previously.

As Sully laid Katie back on the bed her small voice asked, "Papa I'm scared, will you stay with me?"

"Yep, I sure will." He snuggled along side of her. "It's alright."

"Papa, what happened to mama? Did the bad man hurt her?"

From her innocent and worried question Sully realized that part of Katie's fear came from not knowing what had happened the night before. She had been awaken by loud noises and gun fire and then thrown into a scene of chaos and taken away to Dorothy's. No wonder the poor girl was having bad dreams. Sully considered all of this and tried to decided how to approach explaining things.

"Mama isn't feeling very good right now. She's a little sick so she's sleeping…."

"She needs to sleep for the baby right?" Katie asked.

Sully was surprised by her knowledge. "That's right, she does."

Katie thought for a moment and then clinging to his shirt said, "My dream there was a bad man and he hurt mama!"

Sully rubbed her back as her head lay on his chest. "Well, sweetie there was a bad man that came last night…and he tried to hurt Ellie…Your Ma tried to stop him and he got really mad. He pulled out his gun…"

"Guns are bad. They hurt people! Did Mama get hurt?" Katie spouted with concern.

Sully saw the terror in her face and was quick to reassure her. "No, no sweetie. Mama didn't get shot."

"Did you save them?" Katie asked.

Sully almost couldn't contain his smile as her blue eyes looked up at him with confidence. He lifted her onto his lap and said, "I tried Katie bug but Ellie still got hurt."

"What's wrong with her?" Katie asked with curiosity.

"She was shot with the gun." Sully said. He was unsure he should be discussing this sort of thing with his five year old but her next comment reminded him of how smart she was for one so young. She was definitely her mothers daughter.

"Did Mama have to pull the bullet out?" Katie's voice was less fearful now and more curious.

"Yeah, she did."

"Mama can do anything. She fixed Ellie up, right?"

Sully grinned at his daughters complete trust in her mother. "Yeah, she fixed her up. Ellie is going to need her rest though."

"If I promise not to tell too many stories to her can I see her?" Katie asked.

Sully smiled at her and gave a light chuckle. She made him feel so much better. He replied, "Yes, I think she would like that. Right now she is sleeping though."

After a quiet moment Katie said in a small and scared voice, "I don't want the bad man to come back…."

"Oh, sweetheart, he won't. I promise. No one will hurt you." He pulled her into his safe arms.

"Did you stop the bad man? Where is he? Did he run away?" Her curious little mind shot off questions that concerned her.

"He's in the jail right now. He won't be able to hurt anyone else anymore." Sully explained.

"Papa, you're brave. You stopped the bad man!"

"So, there's nothing to be afraid of Katie bug. I won't let anyone hurt you. Brian will protect you too."

"Brian held me when the bad man made lots of noise. He's good big brother." Katie declared.

"Yes, he loves you very much." Sully said.

"Yep!" She said knowingly as if she couldn't imagine anyone not loving her.

Sully gave a small chuckle and said, "I love you too Katie bug."

"I love you papa. I hope mama will feel better. I love her too."

Sully's heart gave a tug of discomfort and he whispered, "Me too…" He kissed her blond head and held her close as she drifted off to sleep again. As he held his daughter close he thought about how much he loved her. She was so smart and so innocent. He loved it when she ran to hug him when he returned home each day. He loved looking at her and seeing so much of his wife. His mind naturally couldn't help but think of the life growing inside Michaela at that very moment. Another child. Their child. It hit him how much he wanted another child. Her child. His heart began to ache when he considered the condition Michaela was in. He couldn't bare to consider the fact that he may never get to hold the child or hear it say his name. Sully tried to force those last horrifying thoughts out of his mind. Sighing deeply he prayed everything would be alright. In exhaustion his eyes closed and he drifted into a light slumber. His dreams were filled with the vision of a small boy. He was running and playing near a creek. His rich brown hair curled slightly around his ears. He was splashing, jumping, and laughing with delight. Sully watched from a distance as a young girl came up to the boy and began pointing out the fish in the creek. The girl pointed to something and the little boy looked up. Sully couldn't make out all of the boys face but the boys eyes seemed to pierce Sully's soul. He know those eyes; they were his wife's eyes. Sully woke with a start. He tried to remember every detail of his dream. The little boys eyes stood clear in his memory. Was it his son? Was it the child Michaela was carrying? He felt sure it must be. At first Sully was scared. Was this the only way he would see his child? In dreams? Was this a vision to ease the pain of loosing him? Then Sully remembered the young girl. He felt confident it had to have been Katie. If they were together it meant there was hope; hope that their son would live to see his big sister. Sully clung to that hope as if his life depended on it.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

Michaela's parted lips gave a soft moan when she shifted her tired body as it lay on the soft mattress. Her mouth felt like cotton. "Sul…."

Sully quickly moved to her side and bending near her spoke gently, "Michaela, I'm here. It's alright."

"Water…" her voice cracked.

Sully quickly brought a cup to her lips and she sipped the liquid hungrily. "There ya go. How do you feel?" He asked anxiously.

"Hmmm….the children?"

"They're fine. Katie is sleeping. Brian is with Ellie."

"Ellie!..." Michaela began to sit up with a start as she remembered the condition of the young woman. Nausea over took her however, and she stopped moving.

Sully recognized her struggle and moved to help her. Grabbing the basin he held it as she emptied what little was in her stomach. Pushing back her hair he helped her settle back against the pillows as she breathed heavily. "Take it easy. It's alright. Ellie is doing fine.

"She stepped right in front of me. She pushed me away…" Michaela said as she remembered the events of the previous night.

"She's a brave woman. She may have saved your life." Sully admitted.

"She said she couldn't let him…….her bandage needs to be changed. Is she awake?" Michaela again tried to sit up more fully as if preparing to leave the bed and attend to her patient.

"She woke up for a little bit but I think she is sleeping right now. Brian checked the bandage for her. It's alright. Everything seems good. She's just tired. You don't need to worry." Sully gently said as he pushed his wife back against the pillows.

With a soft sigh Michaela answered, "He loves her."

"Yeah, I believe he does." He brought the cold cloth and rested it along his wife's warm forehead.

"She needs him." Michaela said.

"I think He needs her too."

Tears rose up in his wife's eyes and Sully took her hand in his, "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Sully...our baby…I don't know…what if…."

"Hey, it's going to be alright. You just need to rest. A doctor will be here soon." He wiped away her tears. "You're strong. You'll be fine." She gave him a small smile and little nod of her head. He continued, "I had a dream about our baby."

"You did?" Michaela asked with surprise and wonder. "Tell me!"

Sully told her about his dream. The creek, the little boy, the young girl. Michaela listened with tears in her eyes. "So you think it's a boy?"

"Yeah. He'll have your eyes too. He'll be a heart breaker to all the girls." Sully said with a teasing smile as he brushed his hand along her cheek.

Michaela gave a light laugh. Her face soon took on a worried expression however. "Sully, I'm still worried …."

"I know…Do you have any ideas why you're feeling so poorly?"

"Fever, muscle aches, upset stomach…it has the appearance of the flu…"

"That's what Grace said too."

"But…the headaches…backaches…I'm not far enough along to be getting back aches and soar ankles…perhaps it's a different type of flu."

"Well, when the doctor gets here we'll figure it out."

"I am the doctor remember?" Michaela said with a small smile.

Sully felt a little better at seeing her smile. He gently placed his hand on her abdomen. Through the covers he could feel the small bump were his child was growing. Michaela put her hand over his. He looked into the mismatched eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and drew her eyebrows together as her head gave a nasty twinge.

Sully said, "I'll get ya some more tea. Grace brought some broth too."

Michaela managed to eat a little broth with Sully's encouragement. Katie had woken up and came in and sat on the bed to tell her mother a story in hopes of helping her feel better. Michaela listened with wrapped attention to Katie's version of a story that Ellie had told her. As she listened to her daughter and watched the bright little face, Michaela couldn't help but wonder if her next child would indeed have her eyes, as Sully had said. She tried to pushed away the fear that she would never know.

Ellie had woken up a few hours before. She had been confused and scared. Brian calmed her and settled her fears. He reassured her that she was safe and her uncle was in jail. He watched with anxiety as she took cautious breaths. He explained to her she had been shot and how his mother had removed the bullet. Ellie's mind raced with the horrifying memory of what had happened. She had immediately asked about Dr. Mike. Brian could tell she was concerned for his mothers safety. He reassured her and told her about her mothers condition.

"I feel like it's all my fault…I brought this…I never should have come…" Ellie said with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's not your fault…"Brian climbed up on the bed next to her and let his hand brush along her soft cheek. "I'm glad you came." They sat in silence for a time. Brian said, "We wired for another doctor to come. I'm not sure when they'll be coming. Soon I hope. I think your bandage should be checked though. Ma said we needed to keep watch for infection."

Ellie nodded her head tiredly. "Alright…"

"I'll get Grace…"

"No. Don't go." Ellie pleaded.

"But your bandage…"

She gave him a shy blush and in a soft voice said, "You can check it."

Brian hesitated and was surprised by her trust. "You sure?"

Ellie nodded shyly and her blush increased. She had tears welling up in her eyes, "I know I'm being silly but I don't want to be alone….besides it's just my side….I'll still be well covered."

He quietly conceded to her wishes with a small nod of his head. She looked so small and childlike. He couldn't resist her tender pleading. He would forever have burned in his mind the feeling of her skin under his fingertips as he gently lifted her night shirt to reveal the side of her battered body. He paused, not wanting to cause her embarrassment. She brought her hand to his and gave it a small squeeze. He looked up at her and she whispered, "It's alright." Her small words gave him courage to continue. The bruising from her injured ribs was still quite evident against her milky skin. He gently removed the bandage, checking the wound. He then secured a new bandage in place. He was scared of hurting her. He looked at her briefly and saw the blush on her cheeks from their closeness. It only enhanced her beauty. He saw no fear or pain in her eyes and felt a bit more confident. Brian's heart beat wildly from being in such an intimate situation. He gently pulled down the night shirt to cover her flesh once more. As he did so his finger tip bushed across the edge of her stomach and a small squeak escaped her lips. Brian looked up, alarmed that he had hurt her.

"It's alright, I'm just really ticklish." She pronounced.

Brian broke into a smile, "Sorry."

"I'm fine. It just hurts to laugh." Her face was almost smiling but it also looked as if it was trying to hold back a deep ache.

"I didn't mean to." Brian said, feeling bad.

Ellie tried not to chuckle at his nervousness, "I know. It's alright."

For a moment they just stared at each other. Ellie broke the silence and lowering her eyelids said softly, "Thank you."

Brian shook himself and responded, "It looks good…. Your wound. You'll be alright. You're strong. Do you need any more medicine?" Brian said trying to keep his voice steady.

"No, I think I'm alright for now. It doesn't hurt too badly….thanks for staying."

"Of course….I just wish…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Brian looked away from her. His voice was full of frustration and shame.

"No, Brian…you didn't know.…you could have been…please, it's not your fault…none of it is..." Ellie spoke fast as her thoughts swirled around, unsure how to assure him. "Brian…" She shifted slightly to see him but her side erupted in pain and she sucked in a stiff breath and let out a soft groan.

Brian quickly turned to her when he saw her move. Her eyes were screwed up in pain and she had gone ghostly white. He put his hands on her shoulders and helped her lay back again. "Ellie!"

She took some quick breaths and quieted down, "It's alright…I'm alright." With tears in her eyes she reached up and placed her bandaged hand lightly on Brian's cheek. "Please, don't blame yourself…I'm just glad you weren't seriously hurt… I….you're a good man Brian Cooper." She lowered her gaze and a couple of tears escaped her bright blue eyes. She let her hand drop back to the covers.

"I wanted to be there for you…."

"You're here for me now." Ellie said softly not looking at him.

Brian couldn't stand to see her cry. He brushed away her tears tenderly. He raised her chin and met her strong and penetrating gaze. She was so wonderful, and the fact that she had no idea how beautiful and amazing she was made her all the more attractive to him. He gave her a soft smile and sighed, "You're amazing."

Ellie let out a stifled laugh and grimaced as she said, "You're not suppose to make me laugh! Amazing huh? In my current condition I would hardly consider myself in a state to think properly let alone be amazing! I can't even brush my own hair! I must look like a mess." She scoffed.

He smiled at her exasperation, "No you don't. Even if you did, you're still amazing. As for your hair…when you are able to sit up more…I could brush it for you…"

Ellie watched him blush at the suggestion. She smiled tiredly at him, "You're quite amazing yourself." She took pleasure when his blush deepened and he fidgeted with the end of his shirt. "I will have to take you up on that offer." She leaned back heavily against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"You alright?" Brian asked.

"Hmmm…I think I'm going to fall asleep…" Her voice trailed off.

"Good. You need it." Before he finished speaking, Ellie was fast asleep. He looked at the door and then bending over her, ventured to kiss her lightly on the forehead. He watched her for a moment and then resumed his place in the chair near her bed.

Sully was standing in the hallway talking to Grace. She had brought by some food and offered to watch Katie for a little while. The most important thing however was the news she brought with her. "Horace told me he received a telegram and Dr. Bernard was made aware of the situation and said he was coming on the next train."

"Good. Thank you." Sully relief was expressed in a sigh. "He should be here by tomorrow morning then." Sully said.

"How is she?" Grace ventured as she saw the lines of exhaustion and worry on Sully's face.

"She's resting. Sleeping a lot. That's good I suppose. Still can't keep much down and her head is still hurting her."

"And the fever?" Grace asked.

"Still there. Down a little I think but…." Sully dropped the sentence.

"She'll be fine. You'll see. She's come through worse then this before." Grace said reassuringly. Sully gave her a small smile. Grace was right of course. Michaela had been through worse and come out fine, but this time it was not just about her. There was the baby too. Both were in danger.

The next morning dawned and Sully sent Brian down to the station to get Dr. Bernard. Brian soon found the doctor and gave him a brief summary of events and the conditions of Ellie and Michaela. Upon entering the clinic Brian showed him upstairs. Sully was running a cold cloth over his wife's forehead. He turned when he heard the recovery room door open.

"Mr. Sully, I'm Dr. Bernard. Seems you are in need of my assistance." He extended his hand cordially and the two shook hands.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. We didn't expect you. Michaela had mentioned that you were going to send another doctor due to your schedule. I know you're very busy."

"Well, the telegram you sent sounded quite urgent so I thought it best if I came myself." Dr. Bernard said kindly.

"Thank you." Sully's reply was genuine and Dr. Bernard could sense the other mans worry.

"Now, lets see what the trouble is." Dr. Bernard proceeded to the bed where Michaela laid in a troubled sleep. He did a cursory examination as Sully and Brian hovered nearby. Finally, the doctor turned to the expectant men and said, "Her fever is high. Her pulse is strong though….Brian said she hasn't been able to keep much down?"

"Yeah, she managed some broth yesterday but she's always nauseous when she moves." Sully confirmed. "She said her head hurts, and she has muscle pain too. She said it was almost felt like the flu."

"Hmmm…" Dr. Bernard rubbed his chin as he considered the symptoms. "It closely resembles the flu but I don't think that's what it is. I need to do a full examination to know more."

"The baby…we're worried about the baby." Sully said heavily.

"The examination will tell me more. I'm sure the baby is alright. Why don't you wait outside. I'll only be a few minutes." Dr. Bernard said as he placed a firm but reassuring hand on Sully's shoulder. Brian and Sully made their way out of the room. All they could do was wait.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

Dr. Bernard opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Before he could speak, Sully asked anxiously, "Is she going to alright?"

Clearing his throat, the doctor responded, "I believe so but her condition is worrisome."

"What's wrong with her?" Brian asked.

"It's hard to say. Due to her age, this pregnancy is going to be difficult for her."

"Yeah, Michaela said she thought it would be harder then Katie's." Sully admitted.

"Yes. She is correct about that. The stress of recent events and her work load are partially to blame. However, those don't account for her illness." Dr. Bernard took a deep breath and continued. "There is a fairly new illness that is only just beginning to be discovered and diagnosed. It's called Listeriosis. Until recently doctors thought it was just a certain strain of the flu. However, some physicians suggest otherwise."

"What do you mean? What is it?" Sully inquired.

"It's a bacterial infection."

"Well, how do you get it?" Brian asked.

"It's thought to come from food we eat. Animals can carry it with out any signs of sickness. It can also come from the soil; things like raw vegetables can carry the bacteria."

"But Michaela's been eating what the rest of us have been eating. Why aren't we all sick then?" Sully inquired.

"Well, we aren't quite sure how the infection works. But in most cases it seems that women who are pregnant are more susceptible to its effects. Others may eat the same food and show no signs of Listeria, but it seems that being pregnant increases the risk of infection."

"So, you think that's what Michaela has?" Sully asked worriedly. He wasn't quite sure what the illness was, but it didn't sound good and the information Dr. Bernard was giving him did nothing to quiet his fears.

"Yes, I think so. Her symptoms are consistent with the few cases I've seen. The muscle aches, head and neck pain, nausea and fever are all sings of the infection. Others include, confusion, disorientation, dizziness, and…possibly convulsions." Dr. Bernard explained hesitantly. The doctor saw color drain from Sully's face and saw his eyes fill with panic. In a quick attempt to bring some reassurance to the man, Dr. Bernard continued, "In Michaela's case, we may have caught it early enough to prevent more serious complications."

"What about the baby?" Sully said somberly.

Dr. Bernard drew his eyebrows together and took a deep breath while he determined what to say. After a moment he replied, "Again, not much is known about this infection…but there have been cases where the baby has also become infected. Some doctors have reported they believe that Listeria has been the cause of…premature birth…. and miscarriages."

Sully felt his insides grow cold. His fears were bubbling inside of him, making his eyes fill with unwanted tears. In a cracked and choked voice he asked, "What can we do?"

"There is a drug that has been used on other types of infection. It helps slow the spread of the infection as well as fight it. In most cases it has been effective against Listeria as well. I believe that is our best bet. I've given her some of it already. " Dr. Bernard said.

"When do we know if it's helping?" Brian asked.

"These things take time. We'll watch her closely. If we're lucky, within a day her fever will break and things should get better from there." Dr. Bernard watched the worried men before him and said, "I'm sorry. But she's strong. She'll be fine."

Sully managed a forced smile, "Thank you."

Clearing his throat Dr. Bernard said, "Well, I was told there was another women here who needed my services. Brian would you show me to her room?"

Brian shook himself as if suddenly remembering where he was. "Oh, of course. Yes, Ellie's room is just down the hall." Brain began walking down the hall and the doctor followed. Sully was left alone. He entered the bedroom once more. He watched his wife's sleeping form. She looked peaceful. Except for her pale color and sweaty brow, you would think she was taking a simple afternoon nap. He sat down next to her and placing his head in his hands tried to smooth out the ache that was beginning to form along his forehead. He tried to swallow the fear. If something happened to the baby Michaela would blame herself. Sully knew she might not be able to cope with another miscarriage. He didn't know if he could either. What if she didn't get better? What then? He couldn't think about it. Instead, he laid down next to his wife. He gently traced her cheek with his finger. Snuggling next to her, Sully let his mind drift into sleep.

Dr. Bernard spent much of his examination of Ellie reassuring and informing her of Michaela's condition. He found the young women to be tender and caring. He was astounded by her condition. He couldn't believe anyone would hurt her. He saw the hurt not only in her body but in her spirit. She seemed sad and subdued. Finishing up he commented, "Well, young lady. You are very lucky. It seems you are going to be alright. You must be sure to rest however. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that your body has been through a great trauma. You must give it the care it needs to heal properly." Dr. Bernard gently pulled the covers back over Ellie and eyed the girl kindly.

"I will doctor, thank you." Ellie said with a slight grimace as she settled back against the pillows. In a timid voice Ellie ventured, "Um…do think…my fingers?...."

Dr. Bernard saw the worry and anxiety in the young woman's face and heard the shake in her voice. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently took one of her fragile hands in his. "Let me guess…you play the piano."

Ellie's eyes looked up at him in surprise and pleasure. "How did you know?"

Dr. Bernard gave a soft chuckle, "You were humming the Chopin prelude in B flat major when I entered the room. It's one of my favorites."

"You're very observant doctor." Ellie awarded him one of her charming smiles. Then her eyes dropped to her broken and bandaged fingers. "Will I play again?"

"Oh, yes. I don't believe anything could stop you. You seem to be a very determined young woman. You will have to give it time of course. Your fingers will be weak and it will take time to get them back to their normal strength. You must be a very accomplished pianist."

Brian's voice replied from the door way, "Yes, she is. You'll have to come back for the concert we are going to give." Ellie turned her head to see the boyish grin on the young mans face. She was rewarded when his eyes met hers and he gave her a little wink. Ellie smiled back at him but didn't fail to miss the sadness that was hiding behind Brian's smile.

Dr. Bernard smiled as he watched the exchange. "Yes, I would like to hear that." Turning back to Ellie he said softly, "If you need me send Brian for me….and if you need to talk I would be glad to listen. You have been through quite a lot. More then most people ever will. It can be quite a shock. Don't bottle it up. It will only hurt you more. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Ellie gave him a small smile and a soft nod of appreciation and understanding. Dr. Bernard cleared his throat and rising from his place on the edge of the bed said, "Well, I will leave you in this capable young mans care. Get some rest."

Brian approached Ellie and before he could say anything she beat him to it. "Your mother will alright. I know it."

Brian let out his breath and sat down on the bed. "I hope your right…..how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. The doctor said I just needed rest and I'd be good as new."

He looked into her blue eyes and saw that her little smile didn't reach her eyes. He let his hand caress her cheek. "He's right you know. You'll play again. You'll be wonderful."

Ellie gave him a slight nod of her head and looked down. Brian watched her and gently lifted her chin. He saw the glisten of tears in her eyes and saw a couple drops run down her face. "Talk to me…." He wanted nothing more then to take away her pain.

"I just…" Ellie's voice was as small as a child's and just as frightened. "I…what's going to happen to me?" Her chests heaved as she let loose a pent up sob. She quickly groaned as pain shot through her ribs.

Brian moved quickly to comfort her. He was astounded by the statement she had made. It was so scared, so unsure. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey now, shhh…it's going to be alright. I promise. You wanted to tour and play for people. You can still do that. You're free from your uncle. There's no way a court would allow you to stay with him."

In a broken voice Ellie admitted, "I know but…I don't have a family. I don't have a home. I'm so alone….."

Brian began to fully realize and understand her fears and the need she had to be taken care of. He hadn't really thought about the fact that Ellie hadn't had someone to really love her or care for her since her parents died. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it. She was always so confident and kind. He was beginning to see that she was also lonely and afraid. Settling in next to her he whispered in her ear, "I'm here for you. I won't leave you. You have a home here." He brushed back her brown curls. "I never brushed your hair for you." Brian leaned toward the night stand and grabbed the silver brush. "Here, sit up just a bit." He helped her sit up higher and making sure she was comfortable he took her hair to one side and began stroking it. He love the way the ends wound around his fingers.

Ellie closed her eyes and said, "Thank you." She could feel herself falling asleep. She felt safe and Brian's touch was soft and gentle.

Brian saw her relax and as he watched her drift to sleep he wondered what he would do with out her.


End file.
